The Life and Times of a Child on the Streets
by Coilerfan35
Summary: set in The Boy in the Shroud, this is mostly how I pictured myself in the show. Cheesy and stupid and crazy I know, but I can dream, LOL, mostly about the family between Booth and Brennan and the street kid! Fluff soon to come xD
1. Different Than The Others

**AN: Ok this is set during the episode The Boy in the Shroud, in season 2. This is how i would see myself in the show. Weird and stupid yeah probably, but I just couldn't help myself. My name IS Alexis, so I am this almost mythical chick, yeah I know, but I can dream can't I!!! But LOL yeah, mostly about Alexis helping Brennan and Booth with the investigation. I won't go to much into the investigation itself, and I will focus on the more Alexis tieing Booth and Brennan together and they act as a family. Of course there will be fluff, like alot, and maybe somethning more...WHO KNOWS. Cause I sure as hell dont xD**

Different Than the Others

Booth and Brennan walked along the street looking at all of the street kids sitting around and lounging. Booth looked around, careful that no one would hurt him, or more importantly his Bones. While Brennan walked forward wanting the information she wanted.

"Should we ask them?" she said pointing to a group of kids

"Bones, I don't think-" he started but Brennan was already walking forward "Excuse me?" she said "Can we ask you a question?"

The three kids stared at her and stayed silent. "On one condition," a guy with many peircings said

"And what would that presume to be?" Brennan asked

"Lex!" The guy called

A blonde teenager, approximately 18 or 19 appeared out of the shadows. Her hair was a golden blonde, and it shined in the sun light over the tattered buildings. Her fitted black shirt was slightly tattered along her arms, and her jeans where torn to shorts. Her hair was long and whipped by her face as she leaned against the wall "What?" she said

The guy nodded to the two "Do your job."

The woman sighed and jumped over the railings of the building landing neatly and easily on the ground. She took one glance at Booth "FBI, easy" she said towards him

Booth sighed, and Brennan held back a giggle, all of the kids here knew that he was a cop

The woman looked Brennan up and down and held her wrist out. She took Brennans hand and ran her fingers over the veins. She pulled the wrist to her nose, and smelled it, then tasted it. Her face scrunched up "Latex." She said "Scrawny." She said looking Brennan over

"Hey! I'm not scrawny!" Brennan objected

The teenager turned her back and then turned quickly and threw a punch toward her that Brennan quickly deflected, but the girl pulled back before Brennan could continue "Black belt." She said. "Timid, and not very smart with social relations."

Brennan narrowed her eyes "How are you so sure?" she asked

"You should have listened to your cop friend," the woman said pulling a gun from behind her shorts

Booth held his gun up, but the woman raised her hand "Don't bother, it's not loaded."

"Then why do you have it?" Booth asked

"Have you ever been condemned to living on the streets since you were 10?" The woman asked

Booth refrained from answering and the woman nodded "Didn't think so. You need protection out here. Both physically and sexually. You need to show others you're the boss. Or else you might as well kill yourself right away." She said looking back to Brennan

The girl narrowed her eyes "What are the two bones located in your forearm called?" she asked

"The radius and the ulna," Brennan answered easily

"Flesh or Bone?" the woman asked quickly after that

"For what?" Brennan asked confused

"Which do you prefer?"

"Bones," Brennan said

"Forensic Anthropologist," the woman said stepping back

The guys looked at her "Huh?"

The woman ran her hands through her hair and sighed "She looks at dead people bones." He said

The guys nodded "Oh."

"K so she's a bone lady?" The tall and skinny guy asked

The girl glared at him "You don't even know who she is do you?"

"No."

"Wow Lance," the woman said

"What?" Lance asked

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and bestselling author. That is Special Agent Seeley Booth, her partner." The woman said

The guy with the piercings shrugged "How can you know that?" he asked

"Because SEMORE I actually read, when I can. I've read her books before. She's good. You can trust her. Don't mess with her, and her protective partner might not shoot you," she said turning her back and walking away

"Hey!" the guy with the piercings said "My name isn't Semore anymore. Its Poison," he said grabbing her arm

The girl turned around her hair striking his face. She thrust her palm into his throat and thrust him into the wall "I told you to NEVER touch me again!" she hissed "You got it?"

The guy nodded "Yes, Yes." He quivered

She let her hand go "Good. Now get out of here." She hissed

The guy fell and all three guys ran off "Damn Lex!" they screamed streaking down the street

"So your name is Lex?" Brennan asked

The woman turned her head "My name is Alexis. But they call me Lexi, or Lex. They don't have enough brain cells to comprehend any word longer than 4 letters." She huffed pulled herself onto the bars of the building to sit on them "Sorry for the interrogation and the inspection." She said

Brennan nodded "No harm," she said

Booth touched Brennan's shoulder and Brennan came to her senses and held over the picture

"Do you know these two?" Brennan asked

Alexis nodded "Dylan and Kelly. Cute couple. They only couple, that was serious around these parts."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other "How do you figure?" Booth asked

"Well, they unlike everyone else around here, where more then just sex. They were real. It was obvious. Their eyes lit up every time they touched, and they would sit and watch the sunset, every night. Dylan would sit with his back too one of these walls and Kelly would be in his lap, once they fell asleep like that. It was adorable," Alexis said "I heard about his death. It's a shame." She said

Booth looked at Brennan waiting for some sort of scientific lecture about the 'eyes lighting up with the others touch' but she said nothing

"Did you know Kelly personally?" Brennan asked

Alexis nodded "Yeah, one of my best friends. One of my only friends. These are dangerous parts. I have seen kids killed in their sleep for something as stupid as cigs."

Brennan looked confused and Booth whispered "cigarettes" in her ear

"She was like my sister. I protected her when Dylan wasn't here. Alex too. They were the only family I had," Alexis said her hand reaching for her shoulder and wincing as she moved it

"Shoulder problems?" Booth asked

"Not really," Alexis said quickly bringing her hands to her side

"Actually it is 'really'. Your muscles are tightened along your back suggesting an increase in pain," Brennan said pointing out the muscles

Alexis laughed and pulled the sleeve of her shoulder down to show a large cut mark, full of puss and bleeding "There enough?" she said pulling the sleeve back over it

Booth and Brennan stood aghast "What is that from?" they both asked

"Do the math. Why do you think I have a gun, along with 4 other knifes on me. We get in fights. I was just stupid and stepped into a wrong position." Alexis said

"Who were you protecting?" Brennan asked

"How do you know I was protecting someone?" she asked with as much curiosity

"You say Kelly and Alex were your family, and you don't seem one to purposely get into fights, over stupid things like sticks," Brennan said

"Cigs, Bones, Cigs," Booth said

"Bones?" Alexis asked "Pet name, how cute."

Booth looked down, slightly blushing and Alexis laughed "Let me guess; only Boothie over here can call you that?"

Brennan nodded "He does it just to annoy me."

Alexis nodded "uh-huh" she said

"Ok back to the question. Who were you protecting?" Booth asked

"Alex and Kelly," Alexis said

"Why were they in a fight?" Booth asked

"Kelly always seemed to be with Alex or Dylan. Some of the guys around her find that as dissertation. You are either one of us, or you aren't. If you were and you leave, but then try to be one of us again, it doesn't go down well," she said

Brennan and Booth nodded and looked at each other, both thinking how hard these kids have it

"How old are you?" Brennan asked

"19."

"Only 19!?" they both exclaimed

Alexis nodded "I was thrown out here when I was only 10. But that's another story in it's own. Knowing the normal act of an anthropologist, I have some information you might like to see."

Booth tilted his head "What is that?" Brennan then asked

Alexis smiled and jumped from the bars "Follow me," she said and walked down the street.

Booth and Bones followed, Booth's gun still in hand as he looked behind him constantly

Alexis looked back "Relax, no one will hurt you. If you're with me, you'll be ok."

"Why is that?" Brennan asked

"If you have lived here as long as I have, people seem to stick to you, more than others," Alexis said as she jumped onto the ledge of one building and walked along the side, she stopped and pointed down "This is Dylan's memorial. We make one whenever someone we care about dies."

Brennan knelt down and then looked up "Thank you," she said

Alexis nodded "No problem"

Booth nodded his thanks and called in the FBI forensic team, when he closed the phone he said "We are going to search the warehouse," he told Bones

Alexis nodded "Ok. Be careful." She said

Brennan smiled and nodded and looked up "Tell them to start from the 5th floor." She said

"Why?" Booth asked

"Because its exactly 50.6 feet tall," Alexis said with a smile before she jumped over the rails and put two fingers to her forehead as to salute and walked off.

Brennan smiled and looked to Booth "She's right. It's the approximate height that Dylan fell from."

Booth smiled and nodded "Alright." He said and turned to see Alexis has disappeared

**AN2: So Cheesy yeah I know. Review peoples and tell me what you think about it!  
Pwease????**


	2. A Diamond In The Dust

A Diamond in the Dust

Brennan walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian at 10 o'clock at night. She rubbed her eyes and noticed everyone had gone home. She shrugged it off, she was used to being here when no one else was. She turned the corner towards her office and saw the light on. She slowed and put her back to the door, she kicked it in, ready to fight who ever was on the either side, not bothering to look in the windows.

Alexis looked up from her desk and smiled before turning her attention back to papers on Brennan's desk

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Brennan asked

"Looking over your notes,, you realize you forgot something here?" Alexis said pointing to the paper

Brennan's eyes opened wide "Like what?" she asked walking behind her

"Right here. You fail to mention that the bones where severed into medium sized pieces with a pocket knife. And that the radial bone was snapped during assault," Alexis said

"How do you know?" Brennan asked surprised

"Oh I have been here for hours! I pulled out one of your files, and it seemed to be missing something, so then I asked another woman who walked in here, Angela I think her name was to show me the bones, told her I was with you. She let me see them and I pointed out the knife marks and assault marks along the radial bones to your assistant, Zack right?" Alexis asked

Brennan nodded "Yes Zack."

Alexis arranged the papers perfectly and set them in the cabinet in her office "Any luck with the case?"

Brennan shrugged and put her head in her hands

"You can't discuss it, I got it. Are you ok?" she asked

Brennan nodded "I'm just very tired, and I have so much to do here."

Alexis smiled "Like what?" she asked

"File reports and paperwork from the last case, and work on a few reports for my boss on this case," Brennan said pulling out her laptop and turning it on

Alexis walked over and shut the laptop "I can do that. If you give me your notes, I will save it to a pin drive and you can look it over, if there is anything you don't like you can delete it, or add it if I forgot about something."

Brennan looked up confused and Alexis laughed

"Yeah I realize its illegal if I hand it in and if we DISCUSS the case. But if I read it and turn it into a forensic report and you just so happen to use it, it can't be not not legal…" Alexis said

Brennan smiled and laughed and laid her head on her arms

"Come on. I'll drive you home, you need sleep," Alexis said

"Can you drive?" Brennan asked

Alexis pulled out a license from her back pocket "Enough?" she asked

Brennan smiled but stayed silent

"I could always result to calling you hot cop buddy. Which might just work out better for you…"

"How so?" Brennan asked

"A hot and strong FBI agent roughing you up to go to sleep, that's hot," Alexis said sitting on Brennan's couch

Brennan laughed "You sound just like Angela."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very. Angela is my best friend. And she is always trying to hook me and Booth up, trying being my clue word," Brennan said

Alexis laughed "Ok Come on. Your gonna fall asleep any second," she said taking Brennan's laptop and her arm pulling her up

"How can I trust you?" Brennan asked

Alexis smiled "Isn't that what trust is? Believing in someone even though motives might be uncertain?"

"Now you sound like Booth!" Brennan screamed holding her head

"Trust me honey, I can go on a scientific rampage on the dangers of sleep deficiency and sound just like you as well!" Alexis said grabbing Brennan's coat and keys and pushing her out of her office

Brennan smiled "You are the whole Jeffersonian team wrapped in one if you can talk about bugs, flesh, and scream king of the lab for hours on end."

Alexis laughed "King of the lab?" she asked

"That's a Zack and Hodgens thing, I never understood it. The lab has none, nor has ever had a monarchy within it," Brennan said as she walked out of the doors into the cold night air of Washington D.C.

"It's called an inside joke. A joke shared between two or more people. In this case a strive for power within the lab between Zack and Hodgens," Alexis said "Now where is your car?" she asked

Brennan pointed to the silver car near the door "That one."

"Ok, go ahead and get in," Alexis instructed

Brennan nodded and put her stuff in the back seat, and sat in the passenger's seat. She buckled her seat belt and took her usual place and leaned her head against the cold glass of the window.

Alexis sat down in the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. As she pulled out of the driveway Brennan's phone started ringing

"Brennan?" Brennan answered tiredly

"Hey Bones, is Alexis there?" Booth asked

"How did you know?" Brennan asked looking to Alexis

Alexis laughed "Because he told me to come get you. He knows you're an insomniac."

Booth laughed over the phone "Come on Bones, you need a break. You haven't slept in days."

Bones huffed "You both are shameless."

"But at least you will be able to sleep tonight!" Alexis said

Booth smiled "Is she taking over all your work so you have no excuse but to listen to her?" Booth asked

Brennan huffed again "Yes. She is going to do my forensic reports, I will have nothing to do but sleep!"

"A tragedy isn't it?" Alexis added

"Put me on speaker phone." Booth said

Brennan rolled her eyes and pushed the speaker phone button "Ok you are on speaker phone." She said

"Thanks Alexis!" Booth said "It would take me and 3 other FBI agents to get her out of that office."

"Yes I'm a Diamond in the dust! Did Dr. Brennan tell you what I figured out?" she asked as she came to a stop at the red light

"No she didn't. What did she find Bones?" Booth asked

"She completed one of my reports. She found knife marks matching a pocket knife and assault bruises on the bones where the radial bones was broken during an assault," Brennan said sleepily

Booth nodded into the phone "Nice!" he said and then laughed as his SUV was behind Brennan's car

"Thank you." Alexis said as she pulled out and drove down the road.

Booth followed and flicked the sirens on

Brennan looked up "Wonderful," she said as Alexis pulled over

Booth stopped and jumped out, he snuck over to Brennan's side and tapped on the window

Brennan jumped and rolled down the window "What are you doing?!" she asked

Booth smiled "Oh relax Bones. We should get her home soon, she's getting grouchy."

"I'm not grouchy!" Brennan yelled

Alexis laughed "Ok. Are you coming?"

Booth nodded "I'll follow." He said walking back to his SUV

Alexis smiled and rolled up Bones' window from her side and pulled out, driving down the road and turning left.

"Why is he coming?" Brennan asked

"Uh it's obvious," Alexis said

Brennan looked to her confused

"He wants to be the last person you see before you fall asleep. He wants you to tuck you in at night and make you feel safe," Alexis said side glancing Brennan to see her reaction

Brennan looked wide-eyed and confused "No he doesn't…" she said half disappointed

Alexis smiled "Why wouldn't he?" she asked

"We have a line," she said quietly

"Specifics would be appreciative," she said loosening on the turn to come straight on the road

"We drew the line towards the beginning of our partnership. We said we shouldn't be in a relationship while partners," Brennan said looking out the window

"You sound disappointed…" Alexis pointed out

Brennan shrugged "Not really. Just people say he wants to make me feel safe, or he wants to hold me at night, or he wants to protect me, and they all point towards motive for a romantic relationship but…"

"But?"

"But he was the one who suggested the line. So I know that isn't going to happen." Brennan said even quieter

Alexis pulled into Brennan's apartment complex and Brennan looked at her confused "Booth told me where you lived," she said and then turned to look at her "Brennan. Can I tell you something?"

Brennan looked at her "Sure." She said straightening up

"No matter what is between you two. No matter what people say. If you guys care for each other on a romantic level, then it can happen, and might happen. You guys work together every day, you already have a strong emotional connection. It wouldn't be a surprised if that grew to be more than just friendship. But whatever happens, just face it together," Alexis said brushing a piece of Brennan's hair back behind her ear to make sure she was paying attention. "I know the thought of a romantic relationship with Booth, seems not only irrational, but scary. You are best friends, and you don't want that to be ruined. Am I correct?"

Brennan nodded "Yeah. But I am very bad when it comes to people and emotions."

"I know. Excitement is nothing but adrenaline and love is nothing but endorphins right?" Alexis asked with a smiled

Brennan laughed and nodded "Exactly."

"Well if you need any emotional help you can always come to me, or Booth, or Angela by the sound of her. Since apparently I sound like her," Alexis said getting out of the car

Brennan smiled and tiredly stumbled out of the car "Alexis?" she asked

"Yeah?" Alexis asked, Brennan's laptop now in her arms

"Thanks."

Alexis smiled "No problem."

Booth parked the car next to Brennan's car. He jumped out and walked around to his Bones. He put his hands on her shoulders and she involuntarily leaned back into his chest from exhaustion. Brennan's eyes closed, as she fought to keep them open. Booth laughed and looked down to her. "I'm going to get her up to bed." Booth said his hands now massaging her shoulders

"Mmm," Brennan said tiredly

Alexis smiled "Ok. Sleep tight Hun."

Brennan gave her a weak smile as Booth lowered his hand and placed in on the small of her back, he lead her forward and the two walked into the apartment complex.

Alexis smiled and grabbed Brennan's stuff and locked her car "They really are cute together," she said to herself "It's a shame they both are scared to ruin their friendship, when they could have so much more."


	3. Hurting you, to Help you

Hurting you, to Help you

Alexis decided to stay outside for a little while longer, to give Booth and Brennan time alone. Even though she knows what was happening. Brennan was arguing even though she was about to drop dead from exhaustion, and Booth is arguing right back telling her that she couldn't work in the field if she fell asleep every second. After about 10 minutes, Alexis figured she would have been asleep by now, or close to it, so she walked upstairs to the apartment that Booth told her to go too. She found the door slightly opened so that she could get in. She opened it up slowly and walked inside, closing it silently behind her. She set Brennan's stuff on the counter near her and looked into the bedroom down the hall. She could see Booth pressing down on Brennan's shoulders and telling her to lie down, and she smiled when Brennan finally rolled onto her side and adjusted herself so that she was comfortable, she fell asleep almost instantly, and she heard Booth whisper "Good night Bones," and lean over and kiss her forehead. Alexis smiled and narrowed her eyes "Hmmm," she said to herself "This should be fun. I got it out of Brennan. Now it's Booth's turn." She said taking Brennan's laptop and setting it up on the table in front of the couch.

Booth walked out and shut Brennan's door and walked into the living room "Hey." He greeted

Alexis smiled "Hey. She asleep?"

Booth nodded "Yeah, after some arguing and a few threats here and there, she finally gave in and went to sleep."

Alexis laughed "Is that normal with her?"

Booth nodded "Yeah pretty much. Bones, she's very hard headed. But I love that about her. Makes things fun," he said sitting down beside Alexis to look on the computer screen

Alexis smiled "Are you sleeping with her?" she asked not meeting his eyes, because she knew he would be able to get the answer from her lively eyes, and she would be laughing at his facial expression.

Booth's eyes grew wide and looked confused and scared "No! Nooo," he said

"Why not?" Alexis asked "She not pretty to you?"

"No! Bones is beautiful, but-"

"But what? It's obvious you care about her a lot. More than just friends." Alexis said turning to look at him, but still hunched over the laptop and pulling up a program to write the forensic report.

Booth was a loss for words, and couldn't say a full word without stuttering or trying to say another word.

Alexis smiled "Striking at a raw nerve aren't I?" she asked

Booth sighed and stayed silent, rubbing his eyes

Alexis glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but turned back to the computer and started typing quickly. "Don't worry." She said

Booth looked at her confused "What?"

"It's not that obvious to everyone. Maybe a few, but they respect you enough, to not put you on an interrogation like I did," Alexis said

"So you don't respect me?" Booth asked

"No, I do. I respect you enough to hurt you, to help you," Alexis said still not meeting his gaze

"Wait what?"

"How would you feel if I accidently called you out on something like that in front of the others at the Jeffersonian? How would you feel if Brennan took it the wrong way? What if after that, you got into a huge fight or if it was awkward for a while?" Alexis said

"Bones and I-"Booth started but was cut off by a question that hit him harder than the others

"What if she got scared and ran?" Alexis asked turning her gaze to look at him

Booth sighed "Your right." He said

Alexis nodded "I'm sorry. I'm not used to talking to people who not only don't find me as trash, but respect me to some degree." She said wiping a tear from her eye before it fell down her cheek

Booth rested his hand on her back "It's ok. You'll learn the ropes. Sooner or later."

Alexis smiled "I hope. I have been an outcast for years. I lost hope, and just stopped trying to belong."

"When did that first start?" Booth asked

Alexis closed her eyes as she felt more tears filling her eyes "When…s-she died-d" she choked covering her mouth

"Who?" Booth asked

Alexis shook her head "The only person who kept me alive. And I'm not kidding. If I didn't have her, I would be dead. She died-d," she choked out the words "When they h-hit her just a little too hard…" she said wiping tears from her eyes quickly

Booth wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her towards him; she dug her face into his shoulder, but still tried to not cry

"Can you tell me who it was?" he asked quietly "I'm not doing this to hurt you…"

"You're doing it to help me," Alexis said nodding "It was my sister," she said as she pulled back and put her focus on the computer and started typing fiercely, doing anything to take her mind off her dearly departed sibling.

Booth leaned forward; he knew how it worked now. Alexis side glanced him and spoke out quietly "I'm guessing you know what happened."

Booth nodded "I have a younger brother, named Jared. Our father was an alcoholic, and abused me mostly. Only for the reason that I stood up for my brother. When my father thought he did something, I would take the blame, and he would beat me."

"Sounds about right," Alexis said not taking her eyes off the screen "But this time I screwed up big time. I did the one thing that my parents hated. I screamed back, when they were hurting her. Which made them just hit her harder. When they were done, I rushed over and laid down beside her, telling her to stay with me. But she just told me to run, get away from them. She told me that she loved me, and told me to stretch my learning, that they won't be there to hurt you if you want to read anymore. She just kept saying to run. And I did," she said her voice shaking, tears rolling down her eyes steadily "I should have stayed with her. I could have done something to help her."

Booth put his hand on her back again "Alexis. From the sound of it, if you did do anything, you would be dead too."

"I died either way…" Alexis said staring at the computer as tears stained the keys below her fingers.

Brennan listened from her room; she stood near her door, having it slightly opened. She wanted to go out and help Alexis, but knew she would be yelled at by both Booth and her. She woke up when she heard Alexis' voice crack. And listened intently to what happened in this teenager's life. She sighed and thought to herself "I'm so sorry…"

And as if Booth read her thoughts he whispered "I'm so sorry."

Alexis laughed "Everyone is always sorry. I hate pity. People think that just because some kids don't have parents, that they aren't strong enough physically or mentally. Well they are wrong. I can take care of myself. I don't need to live off other people to be safe. I was forced to grow up when I was 10, and I did. When my sister died, I lost the only person who actually cared about me. So I grew up, shoved my fears aside and ran. Took what I could and ran. I lived in parks until I found the streets where everyone else like me lived, and they took care of me. And when they left, I took care of everyone else around me. That's how it works. Everyone thinks that foster kids alone are trash, and the kids who choose to not be in the system, or run from it, are worse than that. Like they want to do nothing, but have sex and do drugs. But it's not true." Alexis said breathing heavily and then realized that Brennan was still sleeping to her knowledge

Brennan walked out of her room, despite what they said "Don't worry. Continue."

"What?" she asked harshly

"It's the only way to help. I know, either yell about it now, or hold it in and end up hurting someone," Brennan said crossing her arms over her chest

"You don't know how it is," Alexis said

"Yes I do."

"How so?"

"My parents left when I was 15, my brother left soon after that," Brennan said and looked at Booth, now they both knew a little more about each other

Booth looked at her and sighed

Alexis sighed "But you didn't have to see your sister or brothers die protecting you, I did. I don't even know where they put her body after that. She could be just a pile of bones in a lake for all I know." She said tears clouding her vision and pouring over her cheeks

Brennan walked over and sat beside her and rested her hand on her forearm "No I didn't. I know how it feels to be alone though. I felt it a lot and still do on some occasions. But you know what helps?" she asked quietly

"What is that?" Alexis asked

"Look around and look at the people who do care about you. I see them every day, and so do you," Brennan whispered resting her head against the side of Alexis'

"It doesn't feel like it. No one seems to care about me as much as my sister did," Alexis said her fingers refraining from typing

"I know it feels like that. There's that one person who means the world to you. And once they leave you feel more alone then you felt before. But stop looking for someone to replace your sister. No one can do that. And no one will," Brennan said softly

"Today is her birthday…" Alexis whispered "I always wish that I could find her grave, if she was buried and stay with her. Talk to her, just anything to feel close to her."

Booth jumped in before Brennan could point out that she is dead and can't hear "You don't need her grave to feel close to her."

Alexis glanced to him "Then what should I do?"

"Look to the heavens and talk to her," Booth said leaning forward and resting his hard on her other forearm

Alexis nodded "I had this tradition, where I would tear the petals off a rose, and throw them into the air and watch the wind carry them into the sky. She loved roses, and I always thought that the wind would take them up to her as a birthday present."

"And you don't do that now?" Brennan asked

"I just realized that it would be scientifically impossible for wind currents to take flower petals so high into this 'heaven' that I believed in," Alexis said quietly

"You can still do it to remember her. And honor her…" Booth said

Alexis nodded and sat up, she took rose petals from her pocket "I was going to do it, but then it just got to hard."

"Why?" Brennan asked

"I hadn't done this since I was 15. I felt like, like I stopped believing that she was out there somewhere," Alexis said tears falling into her palm, turning the rose petals a darker crimson then before

"Throw them off Bones' balcony. Take the time to remember her; it doesn't matter if she is out there or not. She's still in your heart and you still love her," Booth suggested

Alexis nodded "I would always sing this song too. Well part of a song, the one part that stood out most to her. It's the only part of the song with a female voice in it. Lindsey loved that part most, because the girls voice who sings it is really beautiful, its soft and she thought magical."

"Then sing it," Brennan said "Throw the roses to the wind and sing the part of the song that she loved most."

Alexis laughed "Don't you think it's silly?"

Booth and Brennan shook their heads "No," they both said

Booth and Brennan stood up "Come on," Brennan said and walked over and opened the balcony door.

Alexis sighed and stood up, closing her hands so the petals wouldn't fly away. She walked outside and leaned her forearms on the cold bars of the balcony. She looked up to the stars and wondered where her sister was. She sighed and felt the tears fall down the side of her face and off the balcony, the trails left by them growing cool from the wind. She thought a second about the song that her sister loved and cleared her throat. "I can feel the headlights burning, we descend as the glass stops breaking, angel, sweet angel, don't wake up…" she sang beautifully as her hand opened and the petals fell from her hand "don't wake up…don't wake up," she finished as she watched them fly away. She wiped more tears from her face "I told you it was stupid," she said to Booth and Brennan

They both walked out "It's not stupid," Booth said

"It's a way of remembering someone you love. May not be rational...," Brennan started but stopped when Booth cleared his throat

Alexis laughed "It's ok. She's right. It's not rational, I know that. But now that I think about it. It seems like the only way I can feel really close to her." She cleared her voice "I finished your report; it's on your computer. So I should get going." Alexis said turning and walking back into the apartment and towards the door

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked

"I don't know. Might go back to the warehouses; see if anyone is doing anything." Alexis said pulling her shirt down in apprehension

"You can always stay here," Brennan offered

Alexis smiled "Thanks, but I would be intruding. I've already cause enough havoc for both of you in the last hour, then I should have. I'll just be going."

"Do you want a ride there?" Booth offered

Alexis shook her head "No thanks. I'll see you guys later."

"Alexis," Brennan said

"Yeah?" Alexis asked

"Come by the Jeffersonian tomorrow, I want you to meet the rest of the family. Formally," Brennan said

Alexis nodded "Ok." She said turning to open the door "When is your lunch break. I don't want to bother you if you are working on a case."

"12 till 1 in the afternoon," Brennan said

Alexis nodded "Alright. I'll get there a little early."

"Just come to my office," Brennan said "And thanks for the reports," she said pointing to her laptop

Alexis laughed "No problem. Sleep tight both of you, I'll see you tomorrow." She said opening the door and walking out

Booth looked out off the balcony, and watched as Alexis jogged across the street and through the woods "Do you think she will be ok on the streets at night?" he asked

Brennan nodded "Yeah, she can take care of herself remember."

Booth looked up "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"From when she first started talking about Lindsey."

Booth sighed in relief "Ok. Now get to sleep," he said pushing her inside and closing the balcony doors

"Ok, ok," Brennan said walking towards her room "Thanks Booth."

Booth smiled "For what?"

"For being there when I felt alone," she said with a smile "Good night."

"Good night Bones," Booth said and after a few minutes, he saved the file on Brennan's computer and walked out of the apartment, locking and shutting the door behind him.


	4. Formally Meeting Angela

**AN: [http:// portugueseangel . deviantart . com/art/only-you-99877049]**

**(No spaces, I just had to use it because you wouldn't see it if I didnt)**

**Please go to see this picture : I featured in this story, and I would like you to see it for yourself while you are reading**

**Check out portugueseangel's other pictures in her gallery, her photomanipulations of Booth and Brennan are amazing**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, the picture, Bones, or its characters**

Formally Meeting Angela

Alexis walked into the Jeffersonian after telling the guard that she was here to meet Dr. Temperance Brennan. She sighed and looked around, it was early and not very many people where there. She looked to see a woman who helped her last night. She walked down off the platform and shook hands with Alexis "Ms. Montenegro. Nice to see you again," Alexis said happily

Angela smiled "Likewise. So what are you doing here so early?"

"I had nothing do to, so I decided to start walking over. Apparently I walk faster than I thought. I am here to meet Brennan, because she is going to introduce me formally to the family," Alexis said pushing her hands into the pockets of her tattered jean shorts.

Angela smiled "Well good, it's not very often we get other normal people in here."

"You seem to be the only sane one here, but I haven't met everyone yet. But if you don't mind my asking, what is your profession?" Alexis asked interested in what Angela does at the Jeffersonian

"I am an artist. I do facial reconstructions," Angela said

"An artist! Wow, I always wanted to learn how to draw, but never got the chance to get lessons," Alexis said shrugging her shoulders

"I can always teach you. The only time they need me around here is when a dead body rolls in. And since I already drew Dylan, I'm not needed," Angela said

Alexis laughed "I'm sure that's not true. But I would love to take you up on your offer, thank you!"

Angela smiled "No problem, I love teaching others how to do things, and drawing will make it even better. Do you have a specific type of drawing you want to focus on?"

"Full Body Portraits. Like drawing the picture of someone you know and making them into a goddess of some sort, thinks like that," Alexis said

Angela nodded "Great that will be easy for me to teach you. And I heard you corrected Brennan's notes! So you must be a fast learner."

"Brennan is very smart, I just happened on a file that she was having trouble on, and took my own look on it. But yes I am a fast learner," Alexis said

Angela smiled "Do you want to start now? I can show you some basics," she offered

"I would love too," Alexis said following Angela as she walked to her office

When they stepped inside Angela sat on her couch and picked up her sketch pad "Do you know how to do any sort of art already?"

"Well I read up on some art forms, but mostly the art I can do is on computers, but I want to be able to draw it out," Alexis said

"Really? What kind of computer art do you do?" Angela asked

"I'm familiar on the process on photo manipulations, and when I would spend my days in libraries I would sneak on the computers and try it out. So I'm familiar with the basics of it," Alexis said

Angela nodded "Interesting, have you ever tried it with forensic reconstruction programs?" she said mischievously

Alexis laughed and shook her head "No I haven't."

Angela stood up and walked to her computer, she pulled up a program and motioned for Alexis to come over "Try it out on this," she said

Alexis nodded and thought "I did have this image in my mind, but I don't know how good it will turn out," Alexis said "Do you have pictures of Brennan and Booth on here?"

Angela nodded "Yes, I took a picture of them during the summer, it's…right…here," Angela said as she pulled the picture up

Alexis smiled "Perfect, thank you. Now I just need a base picture," she said as she searched 'couples' in a search engine on the internet. When she found a picture of a couple in a photo shoot sitting close together, the woman's hand on the man's chest and their heads put together, Alexis grinned. She saved the base picture to Angela's pictures and then opened it in the program that Angela pulled up. Angela pulled up a chair next to her and watched intently

"Alright so this is how you do it," Alexis said "You start with the base picture pulled up," she said pointing to the picture of the couple already in the program data base "Then you pull of the picture that you want to 'swap' with it," she said air quoting the word swap "Then it's just forensics."

"How so?" Angela asked

"Well you place the markers where they fit. Like tissue markers," Alexis said clicking along the cheek bones of the woman in the picture to Brennan in the picture that Angela had

"How did you learn how to do this on your own?" Angela asked

"I am just good like that," Alexis said with a smile "And I used to live in a library when I ran from my parents, so I had practice with it, along with reading it. That's why I know so much about forensics too," Alexis said placing the markers on the man's face on the picture and then on Booth's

"Wow, weren't you bored living in a library?" Angela asked

"Not really," Alexis said and pulled up a window from the program "Now you have to type in your statistics, height, weight, hair and eye color, body type, the works," Alexis said as she typed in her estimations for Booth and Brennan's height and weight, along with the body type and everything else needed

"Long process don't cha think?" Angela asked

"Yeah, but it's worth it, when it's done it's either really pretty, or really messed up," Alexis said with a laugh "But I think I will be ok with this one."

Angela laughed "What are you doing now?" she asked

"I am adding some last tweaks. Like I want the woman's forehead pressed against the man's cheek and I want her eyes closed, and I want the man looking down," Alexis said as she typed in changes and clicked ok, as the picture morphed to look the way she wanted it

"How that's awesome," Angela said

"No, this is the awesome part, this is the masterpiece," she said as she pushed the enter key on her keyboard and the picture morphed again, the markers on Brennan's and Booth's faces formed a mask, that was brought over onto the base picture. Alexis smiled as the couple that she saw, turned into Booth and Brennan.

Angela's mouth fell open "Oh my god that is amazing." She said

Alexis smiled "I like it."

"Me too! It's amazing, I love the facial expressions on both of them," Angela said pointing out how Brennan was smiling and her eyes were closed, and Booth was glancing down to the arm resting on his chest.

"I do too, I wish they really were like this," Alexis muttered

"I do too sweetie, those two have enough sexual tension to power a small Midwestern city," Angela said

Alexis laughed "Small?" she asked

"Ok Chicago," Angela said resting her chin in her hand looking at the picture again

Alexis laughed "You really like it?" she asked

"Like it? I love it! It's so bright and happy, which is a change from the morbid, dead body pictures I am used to drawing," Angela said

"Then don't just do your job, work on something huge! Something that will mean a lot to you," Alexis said

Angela nodded "Alright, when it hits me, I will."

Alexis smiled "Good."

Angela smiled "Save that, I want to keep it. It's beautiful."

Alexis saved it "Thanks."

Angela stood up and sat back on her couch "Come on, I will teach you the basics for drawing full body portraits."

Alexis smiled "Ok," she said as she got up and sat down watching Angela's strokes with her pencil. Alexis took in everything that Angela said and then practiced it herself

"Good," Angela said as she noticed that she was a natural

Alexis smiled "Thanks. And Thanks for teaching me this, and being nice to me."

Angela smiled "No problem sweetie."

Alexis smiled and continued the pencil marks that Angela made

"You're a natural," Angela said

Alexis smiled "I have a great teacher though."

Angela smiled "Aww thanks sweetie," she said as she looked up to see Brennan walking into her office

"Hey Bren!" Angela greeted

"Hey Angela," Brennan said "Alexis? What are you doing here so early?"

"I decided to come over a little early because I have nothing else to do. I hope that's ok," Alexis said

"Yeah, no problem," Brennan said

"Angela is teaching her how to draw," Alexis said as she noticed Brennan looking at the paper under her hands

"That's interesting," Brennan said

Angela looked to Alexis "Can I show her?"

"Show me what?" Brennan asked

Alexis shrugged "Can she handle it?"

"Handle what?" Brennan asked

"I think she is compartmentalized enough," Angela said

"For what?" Brennan said

"Ok, go ahead," Alexis said

"Will someone please tell me what you both are talking about?" Brennan asked annoyed

"This!" Angela said pulling it up and motioning for Brennan to come over and see it

"Wow," Brennan said as she looked the picture over, "It's…it is, beautiful," Brennan said almost saddened by the picture, wishing that that could happen

Alexis picked up on this tone and narrowed her eyes "Do you like it?" she asked

Brennan nodded "Yes. It's gorgeous. How did you do it?" she asked

"Tissue and bone markers on the base picture and a picture Angela had of you and Booth," Alexis said "It made a sort of mask, and meshed it with the base picture to make it look like the both of you."

Brennan nodded "It's great," she said leaning up

"I know right?! I love it," Angela said

Brennan smiled "I do too," she said, keeping her eyes on the picture in front of her

Hodgens walked in "Dr. B I got the information particulates that you wanted, what are you all looking at?" he asked looking over and leaning over Angela "Wow! Dr. B, have something you want to tell us all?"

Brennan looked up "No, it's a photo manipulation that Alexis did." Brennan said

"Who's Alexis?" Hodgens asked

Alexis waved "Hey, I'm Alexis."

Hodgens nodded "Nice to meet you," he said

"Likewise," Alexis said as she looked back down to continue drawing

Hodgens looked to Brennan or Angela for explanation

"I'll formally introduce her to everyone during lunch," Brennan said "But right now, I want to see what you have on those particulates," Brennan said reaching and taking the folder from Hodgens

The two walked out as he described what was he found and Angela smiled and closed the picture and sat down, continuing her lesson with Alexis.


	5. Meeting Hodgens

**AN: I know this is short, but hey I couldn't think of anything else to say : Sorrys**

Meeting Hodgens

Alexis walked with Brennan as she went into Hodgens' office. They started talking about the case and Alexis looked around, her eyes flicked to a guitar in the corner

"Whoa." She said as she walked forward "Is this a Vintage Les Paul?"

Hodgens smiled "Yup. With shining crimson red finish," Hodgens said "A nice present from my parents when I was younger."

"Dude, this had to cost a fortune! Can I hold it?" Alexis asked

"As long as you are extremely careful," Hodgens said

Brennan looked confused "Why is Paul 'lesser'?"

Alexis and Hodgens laughed "Les Paul Brennan," Alexis said "It's a Gibson guitar, one of a kind in a vintage state," she said slinging the guitar over her shoulder. Alexis cracked her fingers and placed them on the chords and started playing an upbeat tune.

"I didn't know you could play?" Brennan said

"You should see me on the electric guitar!" Alexis said "I'm intense," she said with a laugh

Hodgens laughed "We should find a base player and a singer and form a band."

"Alexis can sing," Brennan said

Alexis nodded "I can."

"Now we need a base player, because I can play the drums," Hodgens said

"Ah the need for rebellion against government conspiracies is radiating from this room," Alexis said with a laugh

Brennan nodded "Right, ok, well I am going to run this report over to the FBI building, then we go to lunch, we meet up on the balcony," she said walking out of Hodgens' office

Alexis nodded "I'll meet you there," she said "You got an amp in here?" she asked

Hodgens nodded "Of course," he said and pulled an amplifier out

Angela walked by "Oh god," she said "Not the band deal again," she said

Hodgens nodded "Alexis can sing and play guitar, I get the drums, and now all we need is a base player!" Hodgens said excited

Angela rolled her eyes "It's almost scary how well you fit in here," she said to Alexis as she walked away

Alexis laughed as she plugged the guitar into the amp and struck at one of the chords. "Nice!" she said and started moving her fingers quickly, an upbeat and fun rock tune coming from the amplifier sitting near her

"What song is that?" Hodgens asked

"They always come back by I Am Ghost," Alexis said continuing the song

Hodgens laughed "You are a true rocker, welcome to the family my friend!" he said putting his hand out

Alexis laughed and shook his hand and laughed as he ran out, probably to find a base player. She continued playing the song and thought for a second. She wondered if she could do a move that she taught herself to do when she was younger, but then thought that she probably couldn't, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't try it later.


	6. A Formal Meeting

A Formal Meeting

Alexis walked up the steps behind Brennan and Booth. The whole Jeffersonian team was sitting there eating their lunches. "Hey Squint Squad!" Booth said

"Hey Booth," Everyone said

"Squint Squad?" Alexis asked Brennan

"Those with high IQ's," she clarified

"Oh." Alexis said eyeing everyone looking at her nervously

A woman cleared her throat "Dr. Brennan?" she asked confused

Brennan put her arm around Alexis' back and rested it on her shoulder lightly, not to hurt the infected cut on her shoulder "Everyone this is Alexis. Alexis this is everyone, name distinguishing will be issued later," Brennan said

Alexis nodded and waved "Hey." She said

Booth smiled "Alright, this is Cam, Sweets, and Hodgens, Angela and Zach who you already know," Booth said pointing to everyone else

Alexis smiled "Hello Cam and Sweets…" she said eyeing the therapist

"Hello," they both said

"Alexis lives on the streets of Washington, we found her when we were looking for information on Dylan and Kelly," Brennan said

"And you just scooped her up and took her home?" Cam asked

"Way to beat around the bush," Alexis said

Brennan rolled her eyes "No, she showed us to Dylan's memorial, which turned out to be where he fell from, and then she saved me from dying of exhaustion and took me home and made me go to sleep."

"After Booth found me and told me to," Alexis added and Booth smiled his usual charming, yet cocky smile

"And she helped work on some of my notes in the last case, it's finally closed," Brennan said

"Wow," Cam said "So she is a genius like you? Yet lives on the streets?"

Alexis laughed "I used to live in a library, and read almost every book in said library." She said

Angela nodded "Yeah, she's really smart, amazing with photo manipulations on the forensics' program, and a great artists."

"And she is an awesome guitar player!" Hodgens said "And she can sing."

"Now all we need is a base player and we are set," Alexis put in

"That's right," Hodgens said

"Great so now my forensic lab is going to be a metal head concert?" Cam asked

"Relax Cam," Brennan, Booth and Alexis all said together

"Now that was weird," Hodgens pointed out

Alexis laughed "Alright Cam let me tell you what you want to hear. No I won't be hanging around here all day, disrupting your investigative process and such. No I will not be touching the evidence, or poking around in places where I don't belong. Just because I live on the streets doesn't mean that I am some sort of juvenile delinquent who wants to set everything on fire."

Cam sighed and set back "Ok," she said "As long as you don't disrupt the investigative searches, and as long as you don't distract my scientists, then we should be ok."

Alexis nodded "No problem."

Booth clapped "That was easy, now where's the food. I'm hungry!"

"It's back there," Angela said pointing behind her

Booth rubbed his hands together "Yes!" he said and practically dove into the food setting behind Angela

Angela looked up "Do you two want some food?" she asked

"I'm not hungry," both Brennan and Alexis said

Booth looked at them both "Now that was very weird. But you have to eat," he said holding up two plates with pizza on them "You know you want too."

Brennan sighed and Alexis looked over to her "Might as well give in, or else he will end up shoving it into our mouths through a straw."

Brennan looked up and smiled as she looked into Booth's puppy dog eyes "Fine," she said

Booth smiled "Yay!" and handed the plates over to them

They both laughed and took the plates, taking a bite of the pizza and setting it back on the plate, leaning against the bars of the balcony

"So, what do you do Sweets?" Alexis asked

"I am a psychiatric therapist," Sweets said

"Mm-hmm, can you drive?" Alexis asked

"Yeah why?" Sweets asked

"'Cause you look 12," Alexis said

Everyone busted out laughing, even Sweets and Booth walked over and put his arm around her "Yeah that's my girl!" he said

Alexis and Brennan both laughed

Angela smiled "And I say once again, it is scary how well you fit in here."

Alexis smiled "Yeah I'm just that good!"

Everyone laughed and looked up when Cam's phone rang "Hello?" she answered "Uh-huh…yes sir…don't worry I will get them there."

"AHHH!" Everyone sighed in unison

Cam shut her phone "What?" she asked

"Another one?!" Booth complained

"Another what?" Alexis asked

"Another banquet. The FBI hold banquets all the time, but every time they hold one, the Jeffersonian team has to go because we are in an affiliation with the FBI," Brennan said glaring at Booth teasingly

Booth sighed "I'm sorry," he said

Angela sighed "It's ok Booth, every time these banquets come around at least they give us girls an excuse to go and buy more clothes."

Cam nodded "Yes but this banquet is special, everyone is able to invite one other person to come with them, if they want too."

Brennan looked at Booth "Booth you should talk to Rebecca and see if you could bring Parker. And Alexis could come as my guest," she offered

Booth nodded and smiled "I will try, hopefully Rebecca will give."

"Who are Rebecca and Parker?" Alexis asked

"Oh Parker is Booth's son, and Rebecca is Parker's mom, and she just wouldn't marry him," Angela said straight out

"Thank you, Angela," Booth said sourly

"Don't blame Angela, I asked. I will go, but I don't have anything to wear…" Alexis said

Angela jumped up "And this is where I come in. Come on we are going shopping!" she said grabbing Brennan's wrist and pulling her away

Brennan reached out and grabbed Alexis pulling her with them "But I have the case to work on!" Brennan screamed

"You'll get over it. We are shopping." She said practically dragging them out of the Jeffersonian

Hodgens laughed and stood up "I am going to go study my bugs and slime."

Zach nodded and stood up, finally speaking after shoving food hungrily in his face "I have to look over Dylan's bones again, to make sure I didn't miss anything." Hodgens nodded and the two walked off

Sweets stood up after they left "I have to polish my personal possessions of plastic nature…"

"You mean your dolls?" Booth asked

"Action Figures, they're action figures," Sweets said leaving the balcony

Booth laughed and pulled his phone out and walked away after getting Rebecca on the phone

Cam rolled her eyes and walked off to her office


	7. Dress Shopping!

Dress Shopping!

Angela pulled Alexis and Brennan out of the car the second she threw it into park and pulled them into the dress shop. "Ok, we need dresses for both of you so who wants to go first?" Angela asked

"Brennan!" Alexis volunteered

"Hey!" Brennan said "Why me? You have to get a dress too, besides I already have dresses I could wear."

"Titanic, meet Iceberg," Alexis said pointing to Brennan and then herself

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said

Alexis threw her head back and sighed and Angela laughed "It means you're just as bad as her."

"At what?" Brennan asked

"You need a dress, I need a dress. I know what I look good in, so you are more an experiment then me," Alexis said

Angela nodded "So Brennan will so first. Alexis and I will choose dresses and you will try them on."

"Do I get a choice in this?" Brennan asked

"No!" Alexis said as she smiled and walked into the rows of dresses

Angela smiled "I like her," she said walking away

Brennan followed Angela "Yeah I do too, she's very real, and doesn't seem to be effected by the pressures of life. It's a nice surprise."

Angela pulled out a few dresses and threw them over her arm "I agree," she said and looked over to see Alexis with about 5 dresses over her arm "Come on, we should get you to try these on before she puts the whole store on her arm."

Brennan laughed and followed Angela as she pulled Alexis away from the rack of dresses. They both banded over their piles to Brennan, and when she tried them all on, they both decided they didn't like the ones they chose. Alexis looked around and a dress caught her eye. It was strapless, long, and a combination of ocean and sky blue. They dress was tight and curved around the torso and hips and the bottom fanned out slightly, but not too much. The material looked light and beautiful. Most of the dress was in ocean blue, but there was a strip over the stomach that was a sky blue color. There where silver rhinestones placed here-and-there over the multicolored fabric. "Wow…" Alexis said walking over and picking it up. She walked over and she and Angela marveled in it before giving it to Brennan

"More?" she asked

"Just this one, I promise," Alexis promised handing it over

Brennan sighed "Fine," she said grabbing it and walking back into the dressing room.

Angela and Alexis waited "Do you have a dress that you want to try on?" Angela asked

Alexis nodded "I hid it; I'll get it when Bren is done."

"What does it look like?" Angela asked

"Tight, a little bit higher than my knees, and its red," Alexis said with a smiled

"Wonderful color choice," Angela said "You would look good in red."

Brennan pulled the dress up and walked out

Alexis and Angela both whistled at the same time "Wow!" they said

"You like it?" Brennan asked looking down and smoothing the blue fabric resting on her body perfectly.

"That's hot," Angela said "Good Job Alexis!"

Alexis bowed "Thank you! Thank you! But more importantly, do you like it?" she asked Brennan

Brennan nodded "Yeah I do," she said

"So we have a winner?" Angela asked

Brennan nodded "Yes."

"Yay!" Alexis and Angela yelled and clapped

Angela smiled "And those silver stiletto heels that we got last time when we went shopping would go great with that!" she said

Brennan nodded "So I am set, now it's your turn," she said pointing at Alexis

Alexis put her hands up and walked backwards and pulled out the red dress that she hid earlier "I'm set, but I will try it on to entertain you guys," she said walking into the dressing room next to Brennan's

Brennan smiled and walked back into her dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes and hung the dress back on the hanger. She walked out and sat down next to Angela and waited for Alexis to change into the dress of her choosing.

Alexis walked out pulling the bottom of the dress down to reach the top of her knees. The dress fit her curves perfectly, as Brennan's did. The dress, also like Brennan's, was strapless

"Wow," Angela and Brennan said

"Now it's my turn to ask. You like?" she asked

They both nodded "Dang girl, you're sexy in red!" Angela said with a laugh

Alexis laughed "Just wait till I put on the 4 inch heels. Not really, that's painful."

Brennan nodded "It is, I have 4 inch heels, never wear them. I almost sprained my ankle the first time I wore them."

Angela smiled "It's all good. I say yes to the dress." She said looking to Brennan

"I concur," Brennan said

Alexis laughed and walked inside, changing quickly out of her dress and into her normal clothes, the dress draped over her arm

"So now all we need are shoes for you," Angela said pointing to Alexis

"I actually have heels that she could wear. I estimate our foot sizes are relatively similar," Brennan said

"What foot size are you?" Angela asked

"7," Alexis said

"So is Brennan," Angela said "Ok so we got the shoes covered, now all we need to do is just buy these dresses and we are set."

The three walked to the cashier and bought the dresses, they walked out of the store and got into Angela's car "So when is this party?" Alexis asked

"I don't know, I will call Booth and see if he knows," Brennan said taking her phone out and pressing 1

"Booth." She heard in her ear

"Hey Booth, it's me," Brennan said

"Hey Bones, how is dress shopping?" Booth asked

"Both Alexis and I found dresses to wear that we both liked and looked good in, so overall I would say this was a success." Brennan said

Booth smiled and chuckled "Good. So what's up?" he asked

"I called to see if you knew what time the party was," Brennan said leaning her head against the window

"It's from 8 till 11," Booth said

"Did you get to talk to Rebecca?" Brennan asked

Booth smiled "Yes I did, and she agreed to let me have Parker for the night. We are going out and getting a tux for the little man," he said rubbing his son's head, as he and Parker walked into the tux store

Brennan smiled "Good. So should I tell Alexis she has a date?" she asked glancing into the back seat

Booth smiled "Hold on, let me ask Parker," he said and looked down to his son "Hey buddy, how would you like to spend the time with not only me and Bones at the party, but another nice girl we met. She is 19 and is a lot like me and Bones. And she's really pretty," he said

Parker smiled "Sure!" he said excited that he got to go to a gathering with his father

Booth laughed "He said sure," he said into his phone

Brennan laughed "Hey Alexis, we got you a date," she said

Alexis smiled "Rock on!" she said putting her fisted hand in the air

Brennan laughed and Booth smiled hearing the sweet sound in his ear "So do you want me to come pick you up, or meet you there. I know how bored you get at these parties."

"Hmm, sounds to me that this is a date…" Brennan said

Booth smiled "And what if it was?"

Brennan laughed "Well then I guess you have no choice but to come pick me up. Say 7:30ish?"

"Alright, I'll be there around 7:30," Booth said

"Alright, see you then," Brennan said

"Ok, bye Bones," Booth said as he hung up

Brennan shut her phone and looked to meet the questioning, but mischievous glares from both Alexis and Angela "What?" she asked

"A DATE?!" Angela and Alexis screamed

"We were kidding!" Brennan exclaimed

"Uh-huh…" Alexis said leaning back in her seat

Brennan chuckled and shook her head. She turned her gaze to look out her window; she was excited about the party tonight. She didn't know why, but she was. Maybe it was being with Booth all day at a formal, but quite entertaining event. The drama that seemed to break out during such parties was always funny, and when she was with Booth, everything was always funnier. Or maybe she was just changing, and was liking being around many other people. But she knew, it was most likely Booth.


	8. Prelude to a Party

Prelude to a Party

Alexis pulled her dress up a little bit more to cover her chest, and teased the small half-back ponytail at the back of her head. She ran her fingers over the braid that was pulled back behind her head. She brought the rest of her hair to fall over her shoulders so her long blonde hair was resting on her chest. She finished putting the makeup on, that Brennan showed her she could use. She slipped the heels on and pulled the dress down a little bit to cover another centimeter of her legs. She walked out of Brennan's bathroom and into her bedroom "Want me to do your hair?" Alexis asked

Brennan looked up "Sure." She said and pulled her blue dress a little further over her chest "Will you zip this up?" she asked

"Yeah," Alexis said as she walked over and pulled the zipper up Brennan's back. Brennan adjusted the dress and ran her hands over the fabric, straightening it.

"Thanks," Brennan said as she slipped the earrings she held in her hand, into the holes in the lobes of her ears.

Alexis took Brennan's shoulders and led her into the bathroom and had her sit in a chair that she set in front of the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair, and combed it back. She braided two braids on the side of her head and pulled them back, tying them together with a thin hair tie. She pulled her fingers through the hair left below the braids and took the curling iron that was heating up on the counter into her hand. She pulled out a strand of Brennan's hair and placed it in the heated irons, she pulled it down and curled it up "So are you excited?" she asked

Brennan smiled "Yes. I know something hilarious is going to happen, there are always a few FBI agents who get drunk enough to think they can fly off the balcony."

Alexis laughed as she put more strands of hair into the curling iron "Awesome," she said

"And with you there, I know something else fun is going to happen," Brennan said

Alexis smiled "What do you mean?" she asked sarcastically

"I know you enough to know that you will not be handling the formality of this event, and I know you will turn it into something actually fun," Brennan said

Alexis smiled "You know it." She said as she curled the rest of Brennan's hair falling down her shoulders

Brennan smiled "Done?" she asked

"Almost," Alexis said pulling two pieces of hair out of the braids on each side of her face and curling them. "Now it's time for the hairspray," Alexis said "Cover and close the eyes."

Brennan shielded her eyes with her hand while Alexis sprayed hairspray over the curls and braids in Brennan's hair.

"Alright, you're good," Alexis said taking a step away from Brennan and setting the hairspray near the sink and turning the curling iron off.

"Thanks," Brennan said as she stood up, pulled her dress up and picked up a silver and sapphire necklace.

"No problem," Alexis replied, tying a red tear drop chocker necklace around her neck.

Brennan smiled and put the silver heels Angela suggested onto her feet. She got to her feet and walked to the door as she heard someone knocking

Booth knelt down and fixed his son's tie "You ready Parker?" he asked

"Yeah!" Parker said excitedly as he straightened his jacket like he saw his father do earlier

Booth laughed and straightened his tie and leaned against Brennan's door frame.

Brennan pulled her hair forward onto the front part of her shoulders and opened the door

Booth's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open "Wow…" he whispered

Brennan smiled "Well, thank you," Brennan said as she reached out and closed his opened mouth. She knelt down and smiled "Hi Parker!" she said

Parker smiled and ran up to Brennan and jumped into her arms "Bones!" he said

Brennan laughed and stood up, balancing Parker on her hip "You look amazing, very handsome," she said straightening his tie

"Thank you! Daddy helped me," Parker said

Brennan smiled "I think your Daddy looks very handsome, like you. Don't you agree?" she asked

Parker shook his head, his curly blonde/brown hair shaking with him "Yeah!" he said

Booth laughed "Thanks little man," he said shaking Parker's hair "And thank you fair lady," he said with a smiled

Brennan smiled and blushed slightly and set Parker onto her wooden floors "Alexis!" Brennan called "Come on!" she said "Meet your date!"

Booth chuckled to himself and leaned against Brennan's door, taking in how beautiful she looked in her new blue dress.

Alexis walked out with star like earrings in her hand "Can I wear these?" she asked

Brennan nodded "Sure. Parker I want you to meet Alexis, Alexis this is Parker," she said ushering Parker to step towards her

Alexis slipped the earrings, into the holes that she pierced herself many years ago, and knelt to her knees "Hi Parker!" she said

"Hi!" Parker said waving and walking up and giving her a hug

Alexis laughed and hugged Booth – the mini version. She stood up and balanced Parker on her hip, and pulled her dress down "Yeah, no kneeling or pop locking for me in this dress." She said

"Pop what?" Brennan asked

"Never mind," Alexis said with a smile

"Let's go!" Parker said

"You heard the man! Let's roll out!" Alexis said picking up her jacket and throwing it over her arm

Booth picked up the blue jacket resting on the chair in front of him, and held it open so that Brennan could slip her arms into it. "Thank you," she said as she pulled the curls out of the jacket and rested them on her shoulders

"No problem let's go," Booth said as he rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her after Alexis and Parker, closing her door closed as they stepped over the threshold.


	9. A Party Scene

**AN: The italics represent Alexis Singin**

**the bold represents the Hodgens/Zach backup**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or its characters, or the lyrics to the songs used**

A Party Scene

Booth, Brennan, Parker and Alexis all walked into the national archives, where the party was being held for that night. Alexis walked in with Parker on her hip, and Booth walked in with Brennan on his arm.

"Wow," Alexis said "So formal, so not me," she said eyeing Brennan

Brennan laughed "Hodgens brought the band equipment, and apparently got a base player for your band."

"Yes," Alexis said to herself

Brennan smiled and leaned to Booth's ear "This will be even more interesting than usual," she whispered

Booth chuckled "Good. I always love the humor in these events," he whispered back

"So do I," she said looking around at all the 'official' occupants of the party

Cam walked up to the others "Hello Dr. Brennan, Booth," she said nodding towards them

"Hey Cam," they said together

"And is this Parker?" Cam asked

"Hi Cam!" Alexis said sarcastically

Cam glared at her and looked to Booth

Booth nodded "Yeah this is Parker."

Cam nodded "Nice to meet you Parker," she said

"Hi!" Parker said

Alexis and Brennan chuckled slightly and Booth smiled

Cam smiled "Well mingle everyone, try not make a fool out of me, much less yourself," she said turning her back

Alexis laughed an evil laugh "I got a good idea," she said minacally

"At least a half an hour before you take over the party," Brennan said

"Ok, because that's as much time as I will need to get the arrangement's done. Parker do you want to come with me?" Alexis asked the 7 year old perched on her hip

Parker shook his head "Yeah!" he said excited, knowing he was going to participate in whatever Alexis had planned

"Who are you going to find?" Brennan asked

"Angela and Hodgens," Alexis said "Be right back!" she said pushing through the crowd of people

Booth smiled and leaned on the table of one of the booths set up around the building "Wow, this is going to be good," he said

Brennan smiled and slid her jacket off and sat down in the booth, "I'll say," she said scooting over so Booth could sit beside her

Booth smiled and sat next to her, and helped her out of the jacket resting on her shoulders. A waiter came around with champagne and he took off two glasses and handed one to Brennan

"And so the alcohol intake begins," Brennan said

"Cheers," Booth said touching the tip of his glass to hers and the two sipped the champagne together. Brennan looked behind the booth to see Alexis walking over. She set Parker on the seats and he walked over and sat next to Brennan. Brennan smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder "So get your evil plan underway?" Brennan asked

Alexis nodded "Hodgens, me and guess who Zach! Who apparently is a very good base player, are going to take over the stage and start the hardcore music. Then Parker and Angela are going to give everyone a fun surprise," she said as she pressed her finger to her lip to keep Parker from telling what she had planned

Brennan and Booth laughed "Zach? He can play?" Brennan asked

"Apparently," Alexis said with a shrug

The two continued chuckling "This will be a sight to see," Booth said before taking another intake of the champagne

Alexis smiled "You got that right. I'm taking over this joint, and I'm leaving no prisoner unrocked and 'formal'!" she said happily

Angela walked over "Hey guys," she said sitting next to Alexis "You all look great!"

"You look amazing Angela, I love that dress," Brennan said as she looked at the strappy, black, sequined dress

"Thanks!" Angela said happily "So Alexis. I got in and set up the system," Angela said

Alexis smiled "Awesome!" she said

Brennan smiled "Is this plan good?" she asked

Angela nodded "Let me just say, this formal archive is going to be a club by the end of this party."

Everyone smiled and giggled knowing their secret.

Hodgens and Zach ran over "Hello Dr. Brennan, Hey Booth," they both said before ushering  
"Come on guys let's go!"

Alexis smiled "Ready Parker?" she asked

Parker nodded "Yeah. Come on Ms. Angela" he said crawling over Brennan and his father and jumping to the ground. Angela stood up, and Parker walked over and grabbed her hand pulling her away

Alexis smiled "Get ready," she said to the two of them as she stood and ran off with Zach and Hodgens

A man walked over "May I have this dance?" he asked Brennan and that was the first time that they realized that the orchestra was playing

"Uh…sure," she said and got out of the booth when Booth stepped out, the man led her over to the dance floor and the two started dancing

Booth got up and gave her a weak smile before walking after Alexis, Hodgens and Zach. There was a stage set up, with a blue curtain blocking the view, and Booth snuck into the back part of it. Alexis had a guitar slung over her shoulder and was tuning it quietly. Hodgens was setting up his drum set and Zach was tuning his base. "Hey Booth," Alexis greeted

"Hey, you guys almost ready?" Booth asked

Alexis nodded "I'll text you when we are ready, and you can signal Angela," she said "Go save your date. That guy she is dancing with is annoying."

"She's not my date," Booth said before walking off the back and walking to the two dancing. He tapped on the guys shoulder "May I intrude?" he asked

The man lowered his eyes and nodded; he lowered his hands and walked off. Booth stepped forward and took Brennan's hand in his and put his arm around her waist. "Thank you," Brennan breathed

Booth smiled when she stepped closer to him "No problem." He said tightening his grasp around her back. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out "They're ready." He said and sent a message to Angela.

Brennan smiled "Here comes the fun," she said

Angela got the message and flipped the lights off, everyone below on the dance floor stopped.

Brennan looked to the ceiling and laughed while others screamed. Fog filled the room and dim lights reflected off it. The curtains pulled back silently and the crowd heard the first chords to a song, playing strongly on the guitar. Brennan and Booth looked up to see Alexis, Zach and Hodgens all playing their instruments perfectly, and Alexis stepped up to the microphone and sang beautifully the lyrics to the hardcore rock song echoing through the rooms, and different colored lights flashed and reflected off the walls.

"_I was alone wasting away, true son do not die  
I was the poison and you were the kiss  
Angel take a breath now  
This ghost inside you hurts,  
And I never said goodbye  
Don't wake up_ **(don't wake up)**; _there is a sickness in the roses _  
**(That you hold)** _hold me and drown  
Unfortunate kiss is too close to see  
True son do now cry. yea, fly away, this is war  
Angel take a breath now, this ghost inside you hurts  
And I never said goodbye  
Don't wake up_ **(don't wake up) **_there is a sickness in the roses _  
**(That you hold)** _hold me and drown_  
_Don't wake up_ **(don't wake up)** _there is a sickness in the roses _  
**(That you hold)** _can you stay for a while? Take my hand and let's  
set ourselves on fire. They say that love is war...  
_**(Pictures light the dead, we don't need them anyway)**_"_

Most of the occupants of the room gave caution to the wind, and found it much more fun dancing to fun music, other than dancing to the music of an orchestra. But Brennan and Booth stopped as they heard the next line so familiar to them.

"_I can feel the headlights burning; we descend as the glass stops  
Breaking, Angel sweet angel don't wake up. don't wake up.  
Don't wake up..."_

"Her sister's song," Brennan whispered as her lips rested right near his ear so Booth could hear her

Booth nodded and spun Brennan "Just dance," he said and the two danced to the rest of the song. While dancing Brennan looked into Booth's brown eyes and smiled, as she saw his pupils dilate creating that oh-so-famous Booth eye-twinkle.

"_Don't wake up_ **(don't wake up)** _there is a sickness in the roses _  
**(That you hold)** _hold me and drown_  
_Don't wake up_ **(don't wake up)** _there is a sickness in the roses _  
**(That you hold)** _can you stay for a while? Take my hand and let's  
Set ourselves on fire. They say that love is war...  
_**(Let go of winter)** _they say that love is war..."_

The crowd clapped, but the three didn't waste time and Alexis shot out a high pitched chord and held it before breaking into the next song.

_You can't get rid of me that easy no  
Not without a fight  
Your cool and collective approach is appealing yeah  
You've got it down just right  
You should put a blindfold over my eyes  
And tape my mouth shut_

_When every word I say might as well be might as well be my last thought_

_No I don't want to make this an issue  
I just want to pick back up right where we left off  
So we don't get caught up again_

_No I don't want to make this an issue  
I just want to pick back up right where we left off  
So we don't get caught up again_

_You left me pictures just to tease me  
Or maybe out of spite  
You used your body to confuse me  
Your hips swing just right  
How do I control myself around you  
I need to be locked up_

_When every word I say might as well be might as well be my last one_

_No I don't want to make this an issue  
I just want to pick back up right where we left off  
So we don't get caught up again_

_No I don't want to make this an issue  
I just want to pick back up right where we left off  
So we don't get caught up again_

_You're a wolf in sheep's skin  
Teeth can tear me limb from limb  
Do you have the room to spare me in your heart of hearts_

_I'm a wolf in sheep's skin  
Teeth can tear you limb from limb  
I don't have the room to spare you_

_No I don't want to make this an issue  
I just want to pick back up right where we left off  
So we don't get caught up again_

_No I don't want to make this an issue  
I just want to pick back up right where we left off  
So we don't get caught up again  
Pick back up right where we left off  
So we don't get caught up again_

The three continued playing different rock songs, and everyone, including Booth and Brennan danced together happily. After awhile the band took a break and Brennan leaned on Booth as he lead her back to the Booth. Brennan limped forward until she got a chance to sit down "Oh my god," she said finally sitting down. Booth laughed and sat beside her "Are you ok?" he asked

"Heels…are…painful," she said ripping her shoes off and rubbing her feet.

Booth smiled and massaged his hand into her back

Brennan arched her back "That feels good," she said leaning deeper into his feet to reach the deeper tissue of the muscle

Booth laughed and rested his arm on her shoulder as she leaned back and laid her head on his shoulder "I'm tired," she said

Booth smiled "I know do you want me to take you home?" he asked

As he said that a drunk man almost fell on their table "No-not before d-dancing w-w-with me!" he slurred grabbing Brennan's arm and almost pulling her over Booth and onto the archive floors.

Booth stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist "Back off!" he said

"Booth, I can take care of myself," Brennan said

"Yeah! Back off F-FBI dude," the drunken guy slurred as he pulled Brennan closer to him

"No Bones, for the first time, I am finishing this," he said as he pulled his sleeves up and sucker punched the drunk in the nose. Blood flew onto the floors, and the guy fell back into a crowd of other guys

"Booth!" Brennan said aghast

Booth shook out his fist and wiped the blood on his pants, "Come on Bones, let's get Parker, so I can take him back to Rebecca and I will take you home," he said wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and picking up her heels and coat and leading her to where Alexis was resting. "I am going to take Parker, and take Bones home, she's tired."

"And is being flirted with, with drunk people," Alexis said

"Yeah," Booth said aggravated. When he said that the drunk walked up and taped on his shoulder "Hey Bu-d-d-y!" he said

Booth turned around and pushed the guy back "Ok, you idiotic drunk, back off my girl, and walk away, before I configure your face to a point of no return," he threatened

Brennan was about to protest but Alexis just shook her head, to signal her to stay quiet.

"What?" the drunk asked

"Exactly," he said throwing another punch to the guy's nose, and smiling as he fell backwards.

"Where is Parker?" Booth asked

Alexis walked to a makeshift bed and picked Parker up, he handed the tired child to Brennan, and Booth placed his arm on her hip "Alright let's go." He said

"Are you going back to my place?" Brennan asked Alexis

Alexis nodded "Yeah if you don't mind," she said

"I won't" Brennan said "See you back at the apartment," she said as Booth ushered her out into the cold air of Washington D.C. He led her to his car and took Parker from her arms, he set the little kid in the car seat in the back, and closed the door, and he climbed into the driver's seat and sighed, laying his head against the seat. Brennan walked around and got into the passenger's seat. She looked at Booth "Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, let's just get Parker home," Booth said as he started his truck and sped down the street.

Brennan side glanced him, and grinned slightly, before resting her head against the windshield and closing her eyes.


	10. Acts of Secret Passion

Acts of Secret Passion

Booth walked Brennan into her apartment, his hand resting on her back. Brennan limped slightly "Are you sure, I could have carried you and saved you the pain," Booth offered

Brennan smiled "I'm ok," she said as she slipped his coat off her shoulders and leaned against a part of wall, sticking out that led to the hallway.

Booth felt his breath catch in his lungs. He wanted to do so many things to his partners that were crossing his 'line'. He wanted to lift her up, and hold her in his arms, and take away all of her pain, even if it was just from wearing high heels for a couple of hours. He stepped forward, involuntarily, but soon he found himself pressing his hands against the wall on each side of her head.

"Booth? What are you-"she started, but her lost her breath and started breathing heavily.

"Relax," he whispered as he pressed his chest against hers.

Brennan timidly rested her hands on his chest, but avoided his gaze.

Booth ran his fingers up her bare arm and over the bare skin above the top over her dress. He ran his hand over the column of her neck and tangled his fingers into her hair.

"You look amazingly beautiful tonight…" he whispered

Brennan smiled and her eyes closed as she felt his breath on her face. Booth leaned closer and lightly grazed his lips over hers. Brennan rolled her eyes to herself, and rested her fingers on his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. Their mouths molded immediately and the two froze for seconds, before Booth traced a line along her lower lip with his tongue. He waited, and finally Brennan opened her mouth to allow his entrance. His tongue took its time and explored the crevices of her mouth, enjoying the taste that was truly and individually Brennan. Brennan smiled under their kiss and flicked the tip of her tongue, tickling his. The heat between the two escalated even more, while Booth and Brennan's tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, wanting him to get closer. Booth locked his arms around her back and lifted her off the ground. Brennan locked her legs around his waist and pulled her chest, deeper into his. Eventually they broke the bond between their lips. Booth wrapped his arms even tighter around her and trailed kisses down the column of her neck. Brennan let out a low moan as her hands clamped on the light shirt under her hands. Booth and Brennan stopped and pulled back when they heard someone approaching the door. Brennan jumped out of his arms and slipped from his grasp and escaped into her room. Booth rushed and sat down on her couch, right when Alexis walked into the door "Hey," she greeted

"Hi," Booth said, still slightly out of breath

"You ok?" Alexis asked

Booth nodded "Yeah," he said

"Is Brennan asleep?" Alexis asked

"No, she is in the bathroom; I don't know what she is doing though…" Booth pointed out almost defensively

"Probably getting changed," Alexis said sensing his irritability

Right then, Brennan walked out in a buttoned up shirt that reached slightly over her thighs. "Yeah, just needed to get out of that dress," she said walking over and sitting beside Booth

Alexis smiled "I have to go run out and get something from your car is it unlocked?" she asked Brennan

"Yeah, it should be," Brennan said

Alexis nodded "Ok I will be right back, get her to bed Booth. Are you staying tonight?" she asked

Booth shrugged "I could, but I think I would be putting everyone out, but I will stay until I make sure that Bones is asleep," he said resting his hand on her bare knee

Alexis smiled "Ok, then do your job," she said as she slipped out of the door

Booth smiled and quickly lifted Brennan into his arms "Time for bed," he whispered

Brennan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into her bedroom and laid her on her side of the bed. "Nice shirt by the way," he whispered in her ear

Brennan smiled as she realized she had slipped on one of Booth's shirts that he left, when he had to change his shirt. "Well it's only logical that you would like it, because it's yours," she said

Booth laughed and slipped his shoes off. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders, and walked to the other side of her bed. He slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around her body. He kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair before resting his hand back where it was rested originally "Go to sleep Temperance," he whispered

Brennan smiled and turned and pressed her hands against his chest. She rested her head in the hollow of his neck "Only if you stay," she whispered

Booth smiled "I can always pretend that I fell asleep waiting for you to fall asleep," he said to himself

Brennan smiled and kissed his neck, then rested her head back where it was "Good, now go to sleep."

Booth smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her and patted her hair down. He kissed her forehead and rocked her to sleep.


	11. A New Experience

A New Experience

The next day, Alexis called in both Booth and Brennan as 'sick'. And after being yelled at for a fair hour, everyone finally settled down. Alexis sat down the cup of coffee in her hand and turned to the two sitting close on the couch "Have you guys ever been horseback riding?"

Booth looked up "Uh…no," he said timidly

Brennan shook her head "I always wanted too, but never did," she admitted

Alexis smiled evilly "Ok, come on, everyone in the car." She said taking Brennan's keys before she could protest

"But where are we going?" Booth asked as he was pushed by Brennan, who was pushed by Alexis, out the door

"You guys are going to experience something new," Alexis said "Now come on kiddies," she said walking forward

Alexis drove Brennan's car into the woods, and soon stumbled upon a hidden ranch

A man stepped outside and started speaking a fluent language that they couldn't quite comprehend. Alexis spoke back in the same language, and Booth realized what it was "Arabic," he said to Brennan

Brennan nodded "Oh," she said.

Alexis nodded and shook the man's hand and smiled, like a child at Christmas "This man breeds pure Arabian horses. And he agreed to let us have 3 of them, and ride them through the woods, on the trail."

Brennan smiled, and looked to Booth, who looked very nervous.

"Relax Booth, Arabian horses are some of the fastest and most well behaved horses bred," Alexis stated

Booth nodded and fixed his white shirt lying on his body, and fixed the torn jeans he was wearing, nervously.

The man walked out with a black, grey, and a white horse. He nodded and handed the reins for all three to Alexis. She spoke a word in Arabic and he nodded and walked away.

Brennan marveled in the beauty of the horses in front of her, "They are all so beautiful," she said

Alexis smiled and handed the reins of the white horse to Brennan, and the grey horse to Booth. She tied the reins of the black horse to the fence lining the shack and walked to the white horse. She tightened the saddle, and then turned to the grey horse and did the same. "These horses are specially trained, and they must be asked if they can be ridden, before you can mount them." Alexis said "They each respond to a different command, but the first time you say it, they will remember you forever, and you never have to say it again."

Brennan marveled once again "That's amazing." She said in awe.

Booth nodded and chuckled as the horse nuzzled his hand

Brennan smiled "So what do you say for this one?" she asked

"You have to address each one by name. This horses' name is Azizra," Alexis said as the horse threw her head back at the sound of her name

"Azizra," Brennan repeated

"Yes, now repeat after me 'Azizra, posso guido'," Alexis said

"Azizra, posso guido?" Brennan asked

The white horse stomped her feet and shook her head up and down

"She said yes, now you can mount her," Alexis said as she helped Brennan gain her seat on the saddle, resting on the back of the white mare.

Brennan smiled and patted the horses neck in praise

"Booth, your horse is named Resistenza. You must ask him Sono ho conceduto," Alexis said

Booth placed his hand on the neck of the horse in front of him "Resistenza, sono ho conceduto?" he repeated

The horse shorted and shook his head up and down. Booth laughed and Alexis helped him up into the saddle.

"What about your horse? What is his name? And where did he go?" Brennan asked seeing the horse was gone

Alexis laughed "I have ridden this horse before. Now watch." She said and she whistled loudly "Agaro!" she yelled

The black horse pounded through the forest. Alexis walked forward and held her hand out. When the horse kept running towards her, and his neck collided with her hand, Alexis was able to use her arm to swing herself onto the back of the majestic and mysterious black horse.

"How did you do that?" Booth asked as Alexis rode Agaro around the others

"Practice, now let's go. We will get used to the walk, then trot, then canter, then gallop," Alexis said clicking her heels into the side of the horse's ribs and made a clicking noise

Booth and Brennan mimicked the moves and the horses walked forward.

Agaro walked forward, and Azizra and Resistenza followed, walking side by side, in step to that Booth and Brennan where almost brushing their legs together.

Alexis veered Agaro off the trail and started padding through the woods

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked

"Just follow me, you will enjoy it. Trust me," Alexis said turning back slightly

Brennan looked at Booth and they both shrugged and turned their horses, once again falling in step with each other, following Agaro.

The three kept riding and got used to the trot and walk. And after about 30 minutes of riding through the woods, they gave way to a beautiful plain set between the mountains. Rocks stuck up through the plains and turned to form a platform of land in the middle.

"Wow," Booth and Brennan said in amazement

"Told you that would like it," Alexis said as the horse broke into a canter and jumped over a fallen pillar of rock and ran up the ramp to the land platform

Azizra and Resistenza broke into a canter as well, leaving Booth and Brennan to lean forward and hold onto the reins tightly. The horses bounded over the fallen rocks easily and followed Agaro until all the horses and their riders were on the platform.

Booth and Brennan sat still in the saddles and where breathing heavily. Alexis smiled "You guys sat in the saddles perfectly through the jump. You both are naturals," she congratulated

They both smiled weakly and threw their legs over the saddle and jumped off "Ow," they both said

Alexis laughed and she took the reins and saddle off the three horses. She sat the reins on a pillar of rock with boulders sticking out, and threw the saddles over other rocks that could hold it. The horses walked off the platform and walked into the plain that was bordered by mountains. "Sore?" she asked

Brennan and Booth nodded as they both sat down in the grass under their feet "Riding in the saddles hurt," Brennan said

"Then don't use a saddle," Alexis said

"What?" Booth asked

Alexis whistled and Agaro came running. She jumped off the platform and ran towards the horse. When Agaro was in her reach she grabbed his mane, and swung her leg around to sit on his back. She made a clicking noise and leaned forward and the horse broke into a full gallop, speeding along the sides of the plain and then running back towards the platform. Alexis leaned back and pulled Agaro's mane back slightly. He slowed and then reared onto his back hooves, before snorting and pounding the earth.

"Are you crazy?" Booth asked again

"Actually it's quite common to ride bare back," Brennan said "Some of Indians didn't have enough resources to trade for saddles, or make their own, so they just rode the horses bare back."

Alexis nodded and jumped off Agaro. She pulled a sugar cube from her pocket and fed it to the horse "Good boy," she whispered and the horse whinnied before running over to Azizra and Resistenza.

Booth set his back against one of the taller rocks and sighed, rubbing his eyes

"Are you ok?" Brennan asked, crawling to sit beside him

Booth nodded "Yeah, just a little bit tired," he said rubbing her back, before resting his arm over her shoulder.

"Why are you so tired?" Brennan asked, resting her hand on his thigh

Booth shrugged "I don't know, this is the first time in a while that I've had the chance to relax, and I realize, I am very tired," he said with a laugh

Brennan matched his laugh and rested her head against his "So, about last night…" she said

Booth laughed and laid his head back against the rock "I knew this was coming," he said

Brennan smiled and leaned over; kissing his cheek "I said nothing about not enjoying it."

Booth felt blood rushing into his cheeks, and he looked to the ground trying to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks.

Brennan smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, and then looked up to see Alexis looking at them

"So…what happened last night?" she asked mischievously

"Uh…um…we…ah…well…" Brennan started

"We…uh…well…we…you know," Booth finished

"No I don't know, which is why I asked you," Alexis said

"We…well," Booth said

"We kissed," Brennan shot out

Booth looked at her quickly "Bones!" he said

"She is a mini version of Angela! She will find out anyway," Brennan said

"Even if I have to read your mind," Alexis said

"Actually someone can't really 'read' someone's mind," Brennan stated

Alexis laughed and rolled her eyes "Well, I realize it's a sore spot between you two and everyone else in the world. So let's get back to the trail, and head back to the apartment," she said whistling. The three horses pounded up onto the platform and waited. Alexis gave sugar cubes to Booth and Brennan to give to their horses. Alexis slipped the saddles and reigns on. She fed a sugar cube to Agaro, and then, once again helped Brennan and Booth into the saddles of their horses. Alexis pulled herself into the saddle and took the lead, leading the others back to the trail. Eventually leading them back to their car.


	12. My Style of Music

**AN: Ok so this is a quick chapter you know. The song used below is called This isn't you by New Found Glory. **

**The italics - Alexis singing**

**Underlined italics- Brennan singing**

**Bold- Both singing**

**It came to my attention that my last chapter I didn't put that I got the 'asking the horses before you ride them' thing from a series of books called The Ranger's Apprentice series, so I thought I would give the credit for that, In this one, because I am to laze to edit the document, then replace it with the one I already have up. I HAVE SOME SERIAL DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER. SOOO be prepared**

My Style of Music

Alexis walked into the Jeffersonian the next day staring down at a paper. She was working on a new song. She had the beat in her head, and was trying to think of the words. She noticed no one was there. She checked the clock placed on the wall. "They are out to lunch, I guess," Alexis said to herself. She shrugged "I will wait," she said and sat in a chair. She suddenly got the lyrics in her head and wrote them down quickly. Then she dashed into Hodgens' office and pulled out the guitar and the amp. No one was here, so she was keeping true to her word with Cam.

Hodgens felt generous that day, and decided to take the whole gang out for lunch. When the lunch hour was over, they all headed back to the Jeffersonian. Upon approaching the door, they head music. A guitar to be more specific. Brennan and Booth stepped through the doors and turned to see Alexis, playing chords to a song and looking down at a paper sitting on the table in front of her. "Hey!" Brennan called out

Alexis stopped and looked up "Hey. Have a nice lunch?" she asked looking back to the paper

"Yeah," Everyone said together

Alexis laughed, and noticed that Brennan walked over to read the lyrics on the paper. "New song?" she asked

Alexis nodded, and laughed when Hodgens practically ran over to look at it.

"This is awesome, can we play it?" Hodgens asked

"Don't ask me, I'm not the HBIC of this forensic lab," Alexis said

"HBIC?" Brennan asked

Booth laughed but held it back when he saw Cam glaring at him

Alexis looked up and laid her hand on Brennan's arm "I'll explain it later," she said

Cam huffed "Fine, but quick!" Cam ordered before stomping off.

Hodgens ran to his office and brought back two drum sticks, he knew that since he didn't have his drums, he would still keep the beat by hitting the table.

Alexis smiled "I love this song, I don't need the notes or words, so here," she said sliding it to Hodgens and standing up.

Brennan sat in the chair and looked down at the paper, as Alexis hit the first chords of the song. Booth sat on the arm of the chair that Brennan was sitting in and read them as well.

Angela sat on the arm of the chair next to Hodgens and rested her hand on his back. Sweets leaned against the wall and listened intently.

Hodgens matched the beat that was on the paper, with the notes Alexis was playing. Alexis spoke the first lines of the song

"_I can tell that this isn't you  
Every bend and curve isn't what I've been used to  
You've been replaced by someone, she goes by the name  
Even when our mouths touch it doesn't feel the same_"

No it doesn't feel the same

Your words break me down like a wrecking ball  
I'm so sick of it all  
Your words break me down like a wrecking ball  
I'm so sick of it all

Brennan liked the beat of the song, and found that she was singing along to herself. Alexis noticed this and smiled "Join in Bren," she said

Brennan smiled, but couldn't help but comply

"_There's a chance that this is proof  
I can't keep myself together around you  
Oh, start picking up the pieces_"

Alexis laughed and broke into the chorus with her

"**Your words break me down like a wrecking ball  
I'm so sick of it all  
your words break me down like a wrecking ball  
I'm so sick of it all**"

"_Maybe you will leave, but you'll be back  
Maybe then you'll treat me serious like a heart attack  
__And now you're looking for a heart to put in it's place  
But a heart like mine could never be replaced_

**Your words break me down like a wrecking ball  
I'm so sick of it all  
**_Your words break me down like a wrecking ball__ (you're words break me down)_  
_Your words break me down__ (you're words break me down)  
__Your words break me down__ (you're words break me down)  
__Your words break me down__ (you're words break me down)"_

Angela and Booth clapped and Brennan blushed. Alexis smiled "You like it?" she asked Brennan

Brennan blushed again "I find it, stimulating to say the least," she said

"Yay you like real music!" Alexis said

Brennan looked at her confused "I've seen your music collection honey. The only acceptable band there is Foreigner," Alexis said

Brennan was about to object, but just laughed "Right," she said

Alexis smiled and pulled her hair out of the rubber band she had it in. Her blonde hair cascaded half way down her back and fell over her shoulders.

Sweets took his turn and stepped in "I think there is a deeper meaning in this song. Something affecting you in your life?" he asked

Alexis smiled "Sweets. Let me tell you about my type of music. I don't write about what I see. Writing music is my way of seeing the world through another's eyes. My songs are about other people. Not I," Alexis said matter-of-factly

Sweets nodded "And who is this song about?"

"This song is about me, oddly, about the beginning, my beginning, when my parents first started abusing me. But I put the point of view in the eyes of a man, seeing that his girlfriend has changed. My parents didn't abuse me until I was 6. And I saw them transform, from the greatest people in the world, to the visions of hell themselves. The night before I was first abused, my mother and father tucked me and my sister in to sleep, and told us that they loved us."

"Alexis," Booth and Brennan said

"Don't torture yourself," Booth said

Alexis shook her head "It's ok. I only get upset when I think about Lindsey. I hate them with a passion, and this is what they really did. It's easier to speak of those you hate, then those of you love, who you no longer have," she said looking to Booth and then Brennan

Brennan lowered her head and sighed "I know it is," she whispered to herself

Alexis nodded and returned her gaze to Sweets "As I was saying, they told us they loved us. Then the next night, they charged in and beat me with a baseball bat, and beat Lindsey with the butt of their rifle. They said we were dirt, and they it was our fault that their drunken asses can't keep a straight face during poker," she hissed

Sweets nodded "Are you still tormented by this?"

"I REALLY hate Psychology, it's a stupid science! Of course I'm still tormented! You would be too, if you were abused for 4 years, watched your sister get beaten to death, and then have to run away and live on the streets of Washington D.C. Don't you think?" she asked sarcastically

Brennan rested her hand on Alexis' shoulder, and Booth stood up and pushed Sweets back. "Knock it off," he hissed under his breath

Alexis touched Brennan's hand, and glared at Sweets "I should be going," she said

"No, you don't have to go," Brennan said

"Yes I do, I am distracting you guys, and I want to be able to come back. I have to comply with Cam's rules. I will see you later," Alexis said setting the guitar down and storming off.

Booth shoved Sweets back "Nice," he said as he ran after Alexis. Brennan shortly followed and pushed through the doors.

Alexis was waiting leaning against the building "I'm fine," she said

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked

"Yeah are you sure? Sweets is an idiot, he doesn't know when to stop," Booth said

"I realize that. But I'm fine, don't worry, I gotta go though. I will come back before you leave," Alexis said pushing off the wall and walking through the gardens before dashing across the street and making her way back to the warehouses.


	13. Things She Shouldn't Hear

**AN: Hardcore Drama in this chapter!**

Things She Shouldn't Hear

Alexis jogged down the street towards the Jeffersonian, but stopped when he heard the words "Temperance Brennan" and "Kill". She pushed her back to the edge of a building, and listened as she heard 3 male teenagers whisper a plan. Alexis peered around the edge and saw the people she knew so well. It was the three guys, one tall and lanky, one covered in piercings, and one that was a little taller than the pierced one, somewhat built with shaggy blonde hair and scars and bruises all over his body. She identified them by name, Poison was the pierced one, even though his real name was Semore, he was tough, he would be the one who would shoot the gun, and he would be the leader. The lanky one was Lance, he was an idiot, and he would be the one to screw the whole plan up. The shaggy blonde was Blake, he is tough. Tougher then Poison. He would be the one to sneak up and slit the throats of the target, or plant the explosives in the target's home. He got those scars for a reason, and she was there to see most of them form on his muscles. She listened intently to their words "That bitch stole Alexis from us," Blake hissed

"Wait she did?" Lance asked

"Yeah, that's why I brought up the plan dip shit," Poison said hitting the back of Lance's head "So what should we do?"

"My knifes are broken, or dulled, and I don't have the time to sharpen them," Blake sighed

Alexis sighed in relief, she knew that fighting Blake when he had knifes, and winning, was almost impossible.

"What about bombs?" Poison asked

"Bongs?" Lance asked "I can go for a huge one"

"Straighten up Stoner;" Blake ordered "I can't get my hands on them," he said defeated "My supplier is dry."

"Damn!" Poison said "Well that leaves a last choice, my gun."

Blake nodded "Lance can guard, or mess with the guards, I will take out the FBI agent, and you kill the bitch," he said

Poison nodded "Sound's good."

"When do we fly?" Blake asked

"Man I am flyin," Lance said breathing in the smell of marijuana that was radiating in waves off him

Blake punched him in the mouth and Poison smiled "We fly, in an hour." He said

Alexis' eyes widened and she bolted across the street and ran for the Jeffersonian. She bolted inside and burst through Brennan's office doors. Booth and her were sitting on the couch, and looked at Alexis scared. Alexis held a finger to her lips and looked under her desk, she pulled out a small machine that was tapped to it, she pulled out 5 more, under the couch, in her book shelf, on the lamp, near the mummy like display in her office, and on top of her door.

"What the hell?" Brennan asked

"Listening transmitters?" Booth asked

Alexis nodded "We have to get you out of here," she said to Brennan

"Why?" Booth asked defensively

"They are coming," Alexis said

"Who?" Brennan asked

"The guys from the streets, they are going to try and kill you. For taking me away from them," Alexis said worriedly.

Booth stood up and took out his gun "Oh no they aren't" he said

"No, I need you to protect her; I can take care of them. I know how they fight, you don't. And trust me you would be surprised," Alexis said

Booth began to object but Brennan stood up "Just listen to her," Brennan said

Booth sighed and nodded

Alexis felt the tears building up in her eyes, and she walked over and embraced Brennan. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered before pulling back and heading towards the door

"Where are you going?" Booth asked

"I have to meet them before they get here. Scar face is coming after you Booth, Piercings is after you Bren, they will have guns. Both are tough, but the pot head isn't," Alexis said

Brennan handed her phone over "Take this, to call Booth," she said

Alexis nodded and put it in her pocket "I will. Keep her safe, and get her out of here. They will be her in about a half an hour. Scarface is like a hound; he will track you down, so get her into a place with few windows, and DON'T leave her side." She ordered

Booth nodded and defensively wrapped his arm around her "I will." He said looking down to her

Brennan matched his gaze, and silently admitted to him that she was scared.

Alexis lowered her eyes and ran out into the air and hid in the trees, making sure they aren't waiting. She pulled the phone out and texted Booth to tell him to get out now.

Booth grabbed Brennan's stuff and led her out. They rushed into the SUV and sped away. He headed to his apartment, while Alexis moved forward, with the stealth of a panther on her hunt to find her prey.

**AN2: DUN DUN DNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Reviews would be appreciated, and just might make me write faster**


	14. This Isn't How It's Supposed To End

**AN: DUN DUN DUN is all i have to say**

This isn't how it's supposed to end

Booth was able to get Brennan hidden in his apartment in less than 5 minutes. He pulled her into his apartment, and closed, locked and bolted the door. "Hide in my bedroom," he said "Less windows, stay to the ground." He ordered

Brennan obeyed and ran into his bedroom, she sat down with her back to the walls, as far from the window as she could get.

Booth came in and pulled a case from under his bed. He sat next to Brennan and pulled out multiple guns. He handed one to her "This time, you get a gun, but please be careful, and don't shoot until I tell you too," he said cleaning the other guns

Brennan sat the gun down and touched the side of his cheek. Booth froze and lowered the polished rag in his hand, but didn't lower the gun that he held. Brennan took the gun from his hand and set it next to the one she set down. She turned back to him and placed her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her.

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Brennan rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "I'm scared, for Alexis mostly, but I'm still scared."

Booth wrapped his arms tighter and rested his head on hers. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her head "I know you are," he said "I am too."

Brennan looked up "You? Scared? You never get scared, unless there are clowns involved."

Booth smiled "Just because I'm not quivering in fear, doesn't mean that I'm not scared to death," he said

Brennan smiled and snuggled against his neck, wishing to whatever higher power that's out there, that everyone will end up being ok.

* * *

Alexis eventually found the guys, and was able to take out Lance. The stoner now laid in a ditch, with a broken leg, and a sprained wrist. Blake and Poison moved without them, and grew frustrated when their targets weren't at the Jeffersonian. Blake knew the issued FBI cars, and knew the tracks of the vehicles. They traced the tracks out of the parking lot and continued following them. Alexis followed and wondered what she should do. She followed them to Booth's apartment, and then hid in the bushes, she had an idea. She jumped out "What the hell are you two doing here?" she asked

The two rounded and Poison pointed his gun to her, ready and loaded. "What are you doing here?" Blake asked as he put his hand on the gun and pushed it down

"These bitches where talking about arresting some of the street kids, for having illegal guns, and possession of drugs. I heard your names on the list and decided that I would make the last call. I traced them here, they went in a while ago, but I'm waiting till they go to sleep, so I can kill them with the least amount of screaming," Alexis lied fluently

Blake smiled "Care to join?" he asked

Alexis smiled "Of course," she said pulling herself up and over the banister. The three climbed up, and picked the locks and snuck inside.

Brennan and Booth looked up when they heard the door open. Booth looked at his cell phone

'Don't move, Have them where I need them' Alexis had texted him

Booth held onto Brennan tighter as he heard the footsteps approach

Alexis walked forward and then spun and kicked the gun from Poison's hand. Poison gripped his wrist in pain, and Blake turned towards her "Traitor!" he hissed

Alexis moved from his lumbering attacks and punched him straight in the kidneys. Blake fell forward, but Poison got up and wrapped an arm around her throat. Alexis kicked backwards and kicked Poison right in the balls. She stood up and coughed, spitting out blood, and then felt Blake grab her neck and bang her head against the wall. Alexis winced as she felt the blood drip from her nose, but gather enough strength to turn around and kick him square in the chest, cracking his sternum, and sending him to sprawl on the ground in pain. Alexis stomped hard on Blake's knee, and Brennan and Booth gagged as they heard a sickening _CRUCH_. Blake yelled in pain, and Alexis look to find Poison, making his way into the bedroom.

"NO!" Alexis screamed as she rushed towards him. She struggled with him and soon felt metal touching her stomach. She gasped and tried to punch him in the neck. Alexis wasn't fast enough, and she knocked Poison out, just as he pulled the trigger, and shot her straight through the stomach.

Brennan and Booth cried out as they watched Alexis hold her bleeding abdomen, and fall to her knees. Brennan got up and ran over, she pulled her coat off the bed, and flipped Alexis on her back. She pressed her coat to the bleeding wounding in this teenager's abdomen. "Call 911!" Brennan screamed

"Already doing it," Booth said putting the phone to his ear. He requested an ambulance, told them his address, and told them it was urgent. He then called FBI reinforcements to handle the juveniles. Alexis had kicked their asses so they should be down until the FBI reinforcements would take care of them. He knelt down and helped to apply pressure to the bleeding area. The two remained holding the blood soaked coat to Alexis' abdomen. Brennan leaned forward and checked her pulse. She was still breathing, but she wouldn't be for long. "Where is that damn ambulance!" she screamed

"Relax Bones, they will come soon," he said. And at that EMT's rushed into the room and pushed Booth and Brennan away. They lifted her onto the gurney, and started working on her as she was wheeled away. "Go with them," he urged Brennan

"What about you?" Brennan asked

"I have to wait for the FBI to get here for these two. Go. I'll meet you there," Booth said

Brennan nodded and pressed off his shoulders; she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She tore away and ran after the EMT's. He looked out his window and saw her climb into the ambulance. He waited 5 more minutes and FBI agents stormed the room. They took the two men in custody, and then Booth ran downstairs. He rushed to his SUV and sped towards the hospital.

* * *

Brennan checked Alexis's pulse, it was slowing and she felt cold "This isn't how it is supposed to end," she whispered "You aren't supposed to die. Don't die Alexis, hold on!" she coaxed but was torn from her when the EMT's needed to test her vitals.


	15. The Beaten and The Broken

The Beaten and the Broken

Brennan paced the waiting room. She wasn't allowed to go into surgery with Alexis. She didn't know much, but she did know that the bullet grazed her stomach and was lodged in her spine. They said that if they could get it out quickly she wouldn't be paralyzed. But it is likely that she will have momentary paralyzing of her muscles for the first few months. Brennan smiled, _that means that she will live_, she said to herself.

Booth ran into the waiting room, and Brennan met him halfway practically jumping into his arms. She hugged him tightly, and Booth returned the hug with as much force. When they pulled back he brushed a piece of her hair back "What's the damage?" he asked "Do you know anything?"

"She is in surgery right now. The bullet grazed her stomach, and is lodged in her spine. Since she was brought in quickly, they should be able to get it out without her being paralyzed for life. But it is highly likely that she will have momentary paralyzing in her muscles for a while," Brennan quoted the doctor. She crossed her arms over her chest to hug herself "I can't believe this happened."

Booth put his arms around her and embraced her again "I know," he whispered and kissed her temple "Do you want to sit down? I can go get you some disgusting hospital coffee," Booth offered

Brennan laughed but shook her head "I want you to stay with me," she said simply

Booth smiled "Fair enough," he said and sat down on one of the padded benches. Brennan laid down and rested her head on his lap. Booth smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, lulling Brennan to sleep.

The doctor walked out and looked to the two in the waiting room. "Agent Booth?" she whispered making sure to not wake Brennan

Booth looked up "Yes?" he asked

"I'm Dr. Fields, And I wanted to tell you that Alexis is out of surgery, she came out of it fine, the bullet wasn't lodged too deep into her spine, and we were able to remove it, but she will sustain minor paralysis of her muscles, but it's only temporary, and momentary," the doctor said

Booth nodded "Thank you." He said

Dr. Fields smiled "She is in room 314-C, if you want to see her. And by see I mean through the windows, she is sleeping and it will take awhile for the anesthesia to wear off," she finished

Booth nodded "Thank you," he repeated

Dr. Fields nodded and walked off.

Brennan stirred in Booth's lap and raised her head, rubbing her eyes "Where am I?" she asked

Booth smiled "In the waiting room of the hospital," he said

Brennan sat up "Yeah. How is Alexis? Can we see her?" Brennan asked

Booth smiled and put a loose lock of hair, back in its place behind her ear "We can't see her; she needs rest and is still under the anesthesia. But we can 'see' her through the windows of her room," Booth said air quoting the word 'see'

Brennan smiled and blinked tiredly

"Do you want to check on her?" Booth asked

Brennan nodded and leaned into Booth's arm as he pulled her up and led her down the hall to the room holding Alexis. They stopped and looked into the window. They both sighed, she was wearing a hospital dress, and all of the scars and bruises from her childhood where evident. She was hooked up to multiple tubes and monitors, all beeping in rhythm to her heartbeat

"It's too slow," Brennan whispered

"What is too slow?" Booth asked

"Her heart rate…" Brennan said staring at the beaten and broken child in front of her

"Temperance," he said reaching over and pulling her chin up to look at him "Don't worry. She is a strong girl; you know that as well as I do. A bullet hasn't stopped either one of us, and it won't stop her."

Brennan smiled and rested her head against his chest, obviously tired

"Let me take you home, I will stay with you if you want, and we can come back in the morning and see how she is doing," Booth said

"But…ok," she admitted

Booth led her back to the SUV, and helped her into her side of the truck, knowing that she could literally drop off her feet with exhaustion at any second. Booth crawled into his side and drove towards Brennan's apartment. When they arrived, Booth led Brennan straight to her bedroom, so she had to choice but to give in, and fall asleep on her comfortable bed. Brennan changed out of the clothes she had and pulled on another one of Booth's shirts that he left at her house. Booth smiled and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed with her. Brennan laid her head on his chest and snuggled close to him. Booth smiled and kissed her head, knotting his fingers in her hair. Brennan quickly fell asleep to the steady beating inside of the man's chest, and Booth soon followed.


	16. Turn of Events

Turn of Events

Booth and Brennan went back to the hospital early the next morning. But they still were not allowed to go inside Alexis' room. They watched from the window as the doctor and other nurses checked Alexis' vitals, and how the nerves in her spine would recuperate. The doctor walked out and took Booth and Brennan to the waiting room, to sit and talk about her condition and how she should hold up.

While they talked one of the nurses ran out "Dr. Fields! You should come see this!" she urged

The doctor followed after the nurse and rushed into Alexis' hospital room.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other worriedly and followed stopping at the window. The nurses and doctor were rushing around her room, trying to stabilize her heart rate. Her breathing was off the chart and her heart rate escalated quickly. "She's going into cardiac arrest!" Dr. Fields yelled "Get the equipment in here! Now!"

Brennan's eyes grew wide, and she covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't speak, and turned burying her face into Booth's chest, unable to watch anymore.

Booth wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to comprehend what Dr. Fields and the nurses where doing. They were switching out IV's and put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. He watched as the machines hooked to Alexis blared, and then stopped letting out a fatal and melancholy note. The note that rang out when a patient's heart stopped. Dr. Fields turned on the defibrillator and put the two paddles together. "Clear," Dr. Fields said and pressed the electrically charged paddles to her chest. Alexis' body jolted, but her heart still didn't respond. Dr. Fields repeated the process again, and still nothing. She tried one more time, but this time, Alexis' heart started beating again, faintly, but surely. Everyone sighed and Brennan turned her head to look through the window. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the package that the IV used to hooked up too "That's an odd color don't you think?" she asked noticing it was a light yellow and grey color, instead of clear.

"Yeah…" Booth said "Do you think someone put something in it?" he asked

"It's possible," Brennan said "Maybe illicit drugs? That would send her heart into overdrive, and cause it to stop." She said

"Cocaine?" Booth asked

Brennan nodded "It's possible, one way it is used is dissolved in water and injected into the blood stream," she said

Dr. Fields walked out "She is stabilized, but we are still unsure what caused it," she started

"Check the IV package; see if there are any illegal substances in there. We think someone snuck in and possible dissolved Cocaine into the liquid. Causing her heart rate increase, and then caused her to slightly overdose, and send her into Cardiac arrest," Brennan said pointing to the oddly colored liquid

Dr. Fields nodded and told one of the nurses to send the liquid to examination. The nurse obeyed and took the liquids away. "I am going to step up security for her if you don't mind. If that is the case, then someone easily snuck in and tried to poison her," Dr. Fields said as she scribbled on a paper, attached to her clip board.

"Thank you," Brennan and Booth both said

"You can wait in the waiting room until we get the results back from the IV liquids," Dr. Fields said as she walked off

Booth and Brennan watched Alexis for a while and then wandered into the waiting room to wait for the results. After a couple of hours Dr. Fields returned and confirmed their thoughts "It was cocaine in the IV. Someone snuck in and poisoned her with it, we are checking security cameras too check and see who did it," Dr. Fields said

"I think I have an idea who did," Booth said

"Who?" Brennan asked

"The one kid we didn't get who was trying to kill you. She called him a pothead, so I have no doubt that he would have coke on him too," Booth said

"The hall did faintly smell of marijuana," Brennan thought and then smiled. She stood up and headed down the hall way. Booth looked at her confused, and stood up and followed. Brennan pushed out of the doors, at the end of the hallway. She took in a deep breath and coughed "Oh my god," she said

Booth came out and crinkled his nose "You got that right," he said

Brennan looked over in the bushes and found a tall, lanky teenager passed out in the bushes. "Found him," she said pointing at the kid

Booth shook his head "Lord, how much dope can this kid have?" he said as the smell grew worse as he neared. "Wake up!" he yelled in the kids ear

Lance jumped and fell out of the bushes "Man, where am I?"

"Under custody," Booth said as he handcuffed the teenager

"What are my charges?" Lance asked

Booth reached in to Lance's pocket and pulled out packets of marijuana, LSD tablets, Meth, PCP, and cocaine "For possession of illicit drugs, and attempted murder," Booth said as he called in an FBI team to take the druggy away – and to dispose of all of the drugs

"What is your name?" Brennan asked

"Lance," the stoned kid said

"Why are you here?"

"To kill off Alexis, but I got caught," Lance said as he started laughing

Brennan looked at Booth in disgust "How did you get all of these drugs?" Booth asked

Lance smiled "I got people," he said before falling over and falling asleep

"Right…" Booth said and handed the teenager over to the FBI agent who arrived. The others took the drugs laid out on the ground and took them into custody. Booth put his hand on Brennan's back and urged her forward "Let's go back inside," he said

Brennan glared at the kid and huffed taking off into the hospital

Booth quickly followed after her, and found her with her arms crossed over her chest, as she looked through the room window.

"He will be let off easy," Brennan hissed

"No he won't," Booth said "He is an accomplice to attempted murder, and he will be in prison for a while for all of the drugs he had on him. He is 18 years old, so he isn't considered a juvenile anymore."

"Good," Brennan hissed.

Booth looked at her face. It was scowling in anger. Her soft blue eyes were pools of raging blue fire. He had never seen her this mad before. But he was thrown for a loop when her expression turned to happiness. Booth followed her gaze and looked to see that Alexis had opened her eyes.


	17. Bad News

Bad News

Throughout the last few days, Alexis was visited by Angela, Hodgens, Zach, Brennan and Booth. They all brought things to keep her occupied, knowing she got bored easily. Angela brought her some things to practice her drawing. Hodgens and Zach brought her a couple of movies to watch, along with an mp3 player with her favorite songs downloaded on them. Booth and Brennan brought her 'get well soon' presents constantly, even though Alexis demanded they stop. When Booth wasn't with Brennan, Alexis was able to get some evidence of growing feelings for the sexy FBI agent, but saw that she always got scared, and changed the subject. When Booth wasn't with Brennan, they talked about his Bones constantly. Alexis smiled as she processed all of the information, but the one thing that discouraged her, was that she still couldn't move her legs.

Alexis didn't show it, but she was worried. It had been 5 days into that week and her legs were still lifeless blocks covered by a sheet. Alexis sighed sadly as Brennan walked through her hospital doors "Hey," she said taking her normal seat beside her bedside

"Hi," Alexis said with a smile "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Brennan shrugged "The case is solved, my next assignment is identifying the remains in 'limbo'," Brennan said

Alexis smiled "Same old routine?" she asked

"Same old routine," Brennan said with a nod

"So…How are you doing? It seems like you are either here or at work for most of your life. Do you have time to do normal stuff like eat, or sleep, or breathe?" Alexis asked

Brennan let out a chuckle "I am doing fine. Booth takes care of me, so I have no choice but to eat, sleep and breathe."

"Speaking of Booth…" Alexis started

Brennan looked down to her hands in her lap, knowing what was coming

"How are you two doing?" Alexis asked

"Us two?" she asked confused

"Any progress on your relationship?" Alexis asked

"We have a line Alexis. We can't let personal feelings jeopardize our partnership or the safety of each other's lives!" she said sharply

"You're scared," Alexis said flat out

Brennan looked to her, and held back the tears of fear burning in her eyes, "I know." She said weakly

Alexis reached out and brushed her fingers against Brennan's cheek

Brennan shivered "You're cold, do you want me to get you another blanket?" she asked

"No," Alexis stated flatly "But relax. Don't be scared, this is Booth we are talking about. He will never hurt you, he will never stop protecting you, and he will never stop caring for you."

Brennan nodded "I know."

Alexis smiled and looked up to the door; she could hear someone arguing with a nurse.

"Please it's just for a little bit, we won't be staying for long, she won't make a mess," she heard a voice say

Brennan laughed and got up, she opened the door and nodded "Let them in," she said

Alexis sat confused, and looked to Brennan for clarification.

Brennan stepped to the side and Booth walked in "Close your eyes," he ordered

"What?" Alexis asked confused

"Close your eyes." Brennan repeated for him

Alexis sighed and brought her arm full of IVs and tubes to her face.

She heard two people walk in "Hey Alexis," she heard

"Angela?" Alexis asked

"Yeah Sweetie, it's us, me and Hodgens," Angela said

Alexis was about to bring her arm down, but she felt Booth keep it at her eyes

"This is a gift from all of us, that we know you will love," Hodgens said

"You guys don't have to keep getting me stuff you know," Alexis said

"We know, but we think you will REALLY like this one," Brennan said

Alexis sighed "Ok, well can I look?" she asked

Angela set something on her lap "Ok," she said

Alexis brought her arm down and gasped. She looked down to see a small black, light brown and grey long haired puppy. The puppy's eyes were a lively yellow color, and had the stature of a wolf pup. The tail was extremely fluffy and grey, the puppy's back and face was black, while the sides of the puppy were light brown. The puppy's paws were small, and were light grey and black. The puppy yipped and ran to Alexis' face and lapped at her cheek.

Everyone laughed and Alexis brought her hand up stroking the puppy licking her skin "What is this?" she asked still in awe

"It's a puppy," Brennan said

Alexis looked at her with an _I-know-that_ look and then smiled "I mean, why did you get me a puppy?"

"We knew you like puppies, and knew you never got a chance to have a pet," Angela said

Alexis laughed as the puppy jumped at her fingers that she trailed through her sheets "What kind is this puppy?"

"A wolf and husky mix. But obviously, a lot more wolf than husky," Hodgens pointed out

"Wow," Alexis said petting the pup as it curled up in the curve of her stomach "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Booth said

Alexis smiled "Do I get to name her?"

"Of course," Brennan said

Alexis smiled again and looked at the pup in her lap. The puppy looked up to her and yipped quietly. "I think…I will name you…Rozalyn," she said

The puppy yipped happily and licked Alexis' fingers

Everyone laughed again "I think she likes that name," Angela said

"I think she does too," Alexis said as Rozalyn licked and nipped at her fingers

The nurse walked in "Visting hours are over! And get that mutt out of here!" she hissed

Rozalyn growled and showed her small, but sharp teeth

"Down Rozalyn," Alexis ordered lightly

Rozalyn huffed and laid back down on Alexis' stomach

Alexis smiled and scratched her nails lightly down Rozalyn's back.

The nurse rolled her eyes, and hobbled off

"Little bitch," Alexis muttered

Angela smiled "I feel so bad for you," she said

"I already threw my pudding at her before," Alexis said

Brennan laughed "Alright we have to go," she said sadly

Alexis smiled "It's ok," she said

Angela smiled and picked up Rozalyn "I'm sorry, but she has to come with us too."

"I know," Alexis said leaning up and kissing Rozalyn's head

Rozalyn whimpered and licked her cheek again

Angela leaned over and kissed Alexis' forehead "We will bring Rozalyn over tomorrow."

Hodgens nodded and punched his knuckles with Alexis'

"Thanks," Alexis said waving as Angela and Hodgens let the hospital room and headed down the hall till they pushed out the door and headed towards their car

"Ok, I have to get back to work anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow," Brennan said leaning over and kissing Alexis' forehead

"Wait, wait, wait you have been at the Jeffersonian 24/7. I'm taking you home, fixing you food, and getting you to bed." Booth said

Alexis smiled and nodded in approval

"But-"Brennan objected

"No, let's go!" Booth said leaning over and kissing Alexis' forehead, waving goodbye and shoving Brennan towards the door

Alexis rolled her eyes "Bye!" she yelled

"Bye!" Booth and Brennan yelled together

Alexis laughed and picked up a book on the stand beside her and started reading, looking down at her lifeless legs under the sheets.


	18. What Happens Now

What Happens Now

Alexis sat in her room with Rozalyn on her lap. She didn't want anyone to visit her, right now at least. She looked up, and saw Brennan's blue eyes, and Booth's brown eyes, full of worry, staring at her. She sighed and continued petting the puppy that was dozing in and out of sleep. Dr. Fields walked through her door and sighed to herself.

"So what's my verdict executioner," Alexis said

Dr. Fields sighed "It's been a week, and you still aren't able to move your legs."

"Yeah, I got that," Alexis said

"Your nerve cells are severely damaged along your spine," Dr. Fields said

"Please, get to the point; will I be able to walk again?" Alexis said

"I don't know, you might be able too, but it's not likely," Dr. Fields said sadly "I'm so sorry."

Alexis rested her head back and sighed. Rozalyn whimpered and crawled up her chest and licked her face. Alexis stroked the puppy's head "It's ok Rozy. I'll be ok," she whispered

Rozalyn nuzzled her head under Alexis' neck and whimpered

"It's ok," Alexis whispered again holding the puppy closer. She looked up to Dr. Fields "So what happens now?"

"We need to start you up on some pain medication for your spine," Dr. Fields started

"But It's not hurting," Alexis said

"But it might, you have to start Physical Therapy," Dr. Fields said

Alexis sighed "Therapy?"

"Physical Therapy," Dr. Fields corrected "The faster we start, the higher chance that you will be able to regain control of your legs naturally."

Alexis lowered her head, as Rozalyn licked her chin. "And after that?"

"We don't know. We have to see how you do after the physical therapy," Dr. Fields said

Alexis nodded "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, if that is ok with you, and with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth," Dr. Fields said

"It's fine with me, the sooner the better," Alexis said

Dr. Fields nodded "I am going to talk with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, tell them your diagnosis, and what we are doing about it."

Alexis nodded "Ok," she said as she watched Dr. Fields walk from her hospital room. She pulled Brennan's arm to get her attention, and motioned for them to follow her. They reluctantly pulled away from the window and followed Dr. Fields

Alexis felt the tears welling in her eyes. She took the stand beside her and threw it across the room "DAMNIT!" she screamed

Rozalyn whimpered loudly and licked Alexis' ear

Alexis felt the tears burning a trail down her cheeks, falling on her chest. She picked up Rozalyn and set her at her feet. Alexis used her hips to swing her feet over to the edge of the bed. She pushed off. She held herself against the railings of her bed and then let go. Alexis fell forward collapsing on her knees and hit her head on the wall. Alexis ran her hand over her head and pulled it back. Just as she suspected, blood. "Damnit," she whispered

Rozalyn jumped onto one of the counters and picked up a small paper package and jumped back on Alexis' bed, and then down to her lap. Alexis looked to the puppy; she had a gauze in her mouth. Alexis smiled and tore the gauze open and pressed it to the bleeding part of her head.

Brennan and Booth hurriedly pushed through the door "Alexis!" they both screamed

"I'm fine," Alexis said "I just, can't believe it…"

Brennan knelt down beside her and checked her head "Just a scratch," she said

Alexis bit back tears "I can't believe it," she whispered

Brennan wrapped her arms around Alexis' shoulders and brought Alexis' head to her shoulder. "It's going to be ok," she whispered "It's all going to be ok."

"You can't know that. I want to be able to walk again, I don't want to have to be stuck to a wheel chair for the rest of my life," Alexis said as the tears flooded from her eyes

Booth sat down and put his head against Alexis' "It's ok," he whispered "We will make sure those legs of yours work again," he said

"You can't know that, or promise that for certain," Alexis said

"No I can't…but I can still try," Booth said

"We both can try," Brennan corrected

Booth nodded and smiled

Brennan responded in her usual weak smile, her temperature seeming to rise just by his usual charming smile

"I want to start now," Alexis said looking up to see Dr. Fields walking in

"What?" Dr. Fields asked

"I want to start physical therapy now," Alexis demanded

"Ok…" she said "I think someone is in there, but I don't know if you will like them."

"I don't care," Alexis said "I don't care, just get me help NOW!"

Dr. Fields looked to Dr. Brennan

Brennan nodded giving her permission

Dr. Fields redirected her gaze to Booth

Booth nodded along with Brennan

Dr. Fields nodded "I will get you a wheel chair, and call down to physical therapy," she said walking off

Rozalyn licked Booth's fingers in hello

Booth smiled and scratched her head

Rozalyn closed her eyes and then shook her head. She jumped over to Brennan and licked her arm in hello

Brennan laughed and scratched a line with her nails, along Rozalyn's spine.

Rozalyn arched her back with Brennan's touch and shook out her whole body, before resting in Alexis' lap

Alexis smiled "She likes you guys, now you will forever be protected in the animal world."

Booth smiled and scratched Rozalyn

Brennan smiled and leaned forward doing the same. But brought her hand back when Booth's hand brushed over hers

Alexis rolled her eyes

_We have done more than just holding hands, why am I acting like a frightened teenager!_ She screamed in her mind

Dr. Fields rolled a wheel chair into the room "Here you go," she said

Alexis took the chair and pulled herself into the chair, protecting Rozalyn by burying her in the crook of her arm. Alexis started wheeling the chair out and got into the hallway "Which way?" she asked

Dr. Fields laughed and took hold of the back handles and pushed her forward "This way," she said

Booth helped Brennan off the ground, her breath catching as she was held against his body for seconds. They soon quickly followed into the physical therapy side of the hospital.

Alexis looked up to see who would be her 'therapist'. Strong, touch, built, scared face. Military man, she soon distinguished

The man looked down "Hello puny girl, need some help?"

Alexis looked up "Yes, I do…" she said strongly


	19. Unnecessary Tortures

Unnecessary Tortures

Over the next few weeks, cases came and went. Victims were put to rest, and murderers were caught. Rozalyn grew bigger and more protective over the 'Squint Squad'. But no matter how much this growling wolf/husky pup did, she couldn't help Alexis in this situation. Alexis couldn't walk, or feel any part of her legs, and her physical therapist was tough. Evil in eyes of others, but not in Alexis'

"Drop and give me 20!" he hollered

Alexis used her forearms and hips and swung her legs onto the seat of the chair and started doing the push-ups he ordered. Alexis didn't think this would help her legs at all, but she knew better then to back talk a soldier. One who thinks this is still military training. Alexis knocked the push-ups out easily and continued to do them as she looked up to him for what to do next

"Now get ready for therapeutics," he ordered

Alexis sighed and pulled herself into the wheel chair. She had to admit, this was giving her amazing arm muscles, but her muscles in her legs were deteriorating, quickly. Alexis used her arms to wheel over to the two bars at the far side of the wall. She pulled herself up, grabbing on the poles, so that her feet rested on the ground. Her therapist, Dr. Santora, took her knees and spread them out so she was in a squatting stance. He walked behind her and pushed her down, and then helped her back up, then pushed her back down. Alexis couldn't feel anything, still but did as she was instructed. After that, he would give her a 'massage' they called it, when it was more of fist fighting with her back, to align her spine and possibly help with getting the feeling back in her legs.

Brennan shook her head and turned to Booth "This is torture, that lunatic is doing NOTHING to help her, only to hurt her!" she exclaimed walking away from the window in the door

"I know, but I would prefer she get any sort of Physical Therapy, then just give up hope now," Booth said

Brennan crossed her arms over her chest "That isn't therapy," she said simply

"Are you ok Bones?" Booth asked "You seem out of it, you've been that way for a few weeks now."

"Alexis might not be able to walk ever again, why should I be normal with that possibility haunting me?" Brennan asked

"It's more than that; it's obvious, what else is bugging you?" Booth asked

_Damn! He is the only person who can read my mind! Even though that is completely irrational…_Brennan said to herself. "Nothing," she lied

_She's lying _Booth said to himself, but knew calling her out on it would only make her more upset, and he still wouldn't get anything out of her

Brennan couldn't look into his concerned brown eyes, the eyes that she found every answer, to every question, she has ever asked. She looked to her feet, tightening her arms around her body and looked up as Alexis wheeled herself out of Physical Therapy.

"Hi," She greeted

"Hi," Booth and Brennan both responded back

Rozalyn trotted over and licked Alexis' hand. Rozalyn couldn't sit in Alexis' lap anymore while she wheeled herself around since she was so big, but could reach Alexis by pressing her paws to the arm rest and reaching up.

"Hey Rozy," Alexis said petting the puppy

"Let's go back to the room," Brennan said half-heartedly

Alexis looked up to her, hearing the tone in her voice "O-ok…" she said as she pulled the brake locks back and pushed the wheels forward.

They all walked, and rolled, back to Alexis' hospital room in silence. A very tense silence, that was evident to everyone. When they arrived in the hospital room, Alexis hopped into the hospital bed with no trouble and watched as Booth and Brennan took their usual seats near her.

"So, how is everyone?" Alexis asked in a desperate need to break the silence

"I'm ok," Booth said

Brennan said silent, looking to her lap, her arms still wrapped around her body

"Brennan?" Alexis asked

Silence

"Bren," Alexis asked again

Still nothing

"Temperance!"

Brennan looked up "Yeah?" she asked

"What is wrong?" Alexis asked

"Nothing!" Brennan barked

Alexis looked hurt, and turned her gaze away from Brennan and took out the notebook she hid under her pillow

"Alexis, I'm sorry," she said weakly

"It's ok…" Alexis said as she scribbled quickly

"New song?" Booth asked

"Yup, had a lot of time to work on a few songs while I am in here," Alexis said not taking her eyes off the paper

Brennan stayed silent, and stood up, and exited the hospital room

Alexis glared up and watched her walk down the hall and towards the door.

Brennan ran her fingers through her hair and burst open the doors. She took in the cool night air and breathed deeply. She sunk to the ground and put her face to her hands "What in the hell is wrong with me?" she asked herself. She looked to the stars, and easily pointed out the constellations to herself. She was driving herself crazy. And she was scared, and all for a stupid reason. Booth. With Angela and Alexis pestering her about a romantic relationship with him 24/7 her walls have been torn down. The strong Temperance Brennan, that could never be hit, or knocked down, now had a cannon ball imprinted in her chest, metaphorically speaking of course. She knew that if she started thinking about Booth that way, that she was setting herself up for disappointment. But she couldn't stop herself, her mind wandered, and she hated it. It scared her, and she couldn't stand being around Booth for long periods of time.

She was truly and utterly afraid.

Booth watched as she walked out and wondered if he should follow, but his attention on Brennan, was now brought back to Alexis. He looked at her worried and felt fear rising in his blood. Alexis was screaming, blood curdling scream. Like someone just plunged a knife into her heart. Her hands were in fists tearing at the sheets of her bed. Her head tossed from side to side, her eyes closed tightly, as she screamed louder.

"What the hell?" Booth asked as Dr. Fields ran inside and strapped an oxygen mask onto her face to calm her down, and as the nurses shoved him out of the room.


	20. Such Thing as Happy Endings

**AN: Chapter 20? Geez, I seriously didn't think this story would end up being so freakin LONG! But I probably should have suspected it since its like a life story, I still got a few twist and turns for yall, and Im still thinking about how to wrapp this all up, there will be tormoil, emotionally at least, jealousy, kid napping, anger, denial, romance, the whole shabang. But tell me I will have Booth and Brennan get together, (wont tell you when, but they will) IT IS YOUR CHOICE should I got for steamy - then do a seperate story with the details, or should I go to straight smut. I can do either (maybe) but its your choice. **

**Tell me in reviews people**

**Speaking of reviews**

**I want to thank you ALL for your support. It means so much to me, I especially want to thank those who review like every chapter, I love your input. Thanks for being here with me guys!**

Such thing as happy endings

Booth watched from the window as Alexis' out of control thrashing slowly receded till she was just breathing heavily. He still didn't know what was happening, which worried him even more then he was. He watched as Rozalyn growled at Dr. Fields and the nurses. He faintly heard Alexis say that they are helping her, and to relax. Rozy did as she was told but still looked on guard.

Dr. Fields looked excited as Alexis said something that Booth couldn't make out. She rushed to the door and opened it "Agent Booth, get Dr. Brennan you both need to hear this!"

Booth nodded without asking a question and ran towards the hall entrance. He opened the door silently and looked at the woman with her face in her hands and her back to the wall. Booth walked to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

Brennan jumped at his touch and almost fell to her side, but Booth and his quick reflexes grabbed her around the waist before she fell.

Brennan's breath caught in her throat as she felt his hot breath tickling her skin.

Booth smiled his usual charming smile and pulled her up "Dr. Fields wants us," he said quietly

Brennan nodded and brought her hands, which were on his shoulders, to her sides, at the same rate as he uncoiled his arms from her waist.

Brennan walked through the doors and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling extremely cold and walked to Alexis' hospital room.

Booth opened the door for her, and Brennan smiled as she walked into the bright room. Booth took his usual place next to her, their shoulder's brushing slightly.

Dr. Fields smiled "This is very good news, now Alexis tell us what you just said."

"My KNEES HURT," Alexis said slowly as to talk to a 5 year old.

"You can feel you knees?" Brennan asked

"If pain counts as feeling, which is does, then YES," Alexis said clenching at the sheets in pain.

"So you can feel your legs?" Booth asked

"I DON'T KNOW I AM JUST FOCUSED ON THE PAIN RIGHT NOW, CAN I PLEASE GET SOME PAIN KILLERS!?" Alexis screamed

Dr. Fields injected a pain killer into her IV line, and after a couple of minutes Alexis relaxed "Thank you," she whispered

"This is good," Dr. Fields said "After resting her knees, seeing if anything is wrong, giving her pain medication and taking care of them accordingly, she should be back to new."

Brennan smiled and walked to Alexis wrapping her arms around her "I'm glad," she said

Alexis smiled and rested her hands on Brennan's back "Me too," she said

When Brennan stepped back, Booth stepped forward and gave and received his own hug.

"Now we are going to take her and give her an MRI to see if there are any problems with her knees," Dr. Fields said "Should take anywhere from 45 minutes to an hour."

Brennan nodded "Thank you." She said

"We will be in the waiting room," Booth said resting his hand on the small of her back

Dr. Fields nodded "I will come get you when she is done," she said as she took the brakes off of the hospital bed and wheeled Alexis down the hall.

Rozalyn whined and whimpered sadly.

Brennan kneeled and stretched her arms out.

Rozalyn walked to her and rested her head in Brennan's palms

Brennan brought the dog closer to her and brushed her long fur back "It's ok Rozy. She is better now, she will be ok," Brennan said kissing the dog's head

Booth smiled and walked out of the room in silence

Brennan followed him with her eyes and racked her brain, _what's wrong with him? _She asked herself

Booth sat in one of the empty chairs and ran his fingers through his hair and over his eyes. He was glad that Alexis would be ok, but was wondering about Brennan's attitude. _Did her breath catch or am I just hallucinating? _He thought to himself. "Oh god…" he whispered to himself

Brennan walked out with Rozalyn following at her heels, she sat in the chair next to him and rested her hand on his "Are you ok?" she asked

Booth looked down to her hand and covered it with his own "Yeah, just a little worn out," he said

"Maybe you should go home, get some sleep," Brennan offered "I'll drive you."

Booth shook his head "Nah, I don't get much sleep there, or anywhere for that matter. And I might as well stay and see if anything is wrong with Alexis' knees," he said running his fingers over his aching and tired eyes.

"Booth," Brennan said "You have taken care of me throughout all of this, now it is time for me to return the favor, let me take you home." She demanded

Booth looked into Brennan's deep blue green eyes "Ok," he said "But after Alexis is done with her MRI."

Brennan looked to him and sighed "Ok," she said "At least lay down while we wait," Brennan said

Booth shook his head "No thanks," he said

Brennan sighed "What has been keeping you up at night?"

_Wanting you be sleeping beside me, but knowing that that will never be able to happen_ he wanted to scream but didn't "I don't know." He lied

Brennan sighed and lowered her head _why doesn't he tell me anything anymore_ she said to herself sadly "I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?"

"Coffee," he said "Thanks."

Brennan gave him a broken smile and stood "Watch Rozy," she said as she walked away

Rozalyn jumped in Brennan's seat and rested her head in Booth's lap

Booth smiled and ran his hand down the length of the puppy's back "What should I do Rozy?" he asked "I don't want to tell her, I'm scared that will jeopardize our friendship, and possibly put her life in danger," he said sadly "But at the same time, not telling her is killing me."

Rozalyn looked up to him and licked his cheek and whimpered

"Keep it to myself?" he asked

Rozalyn whimpered again

Booth sighed "Ok," he said sadly

Brennan chewed her lip as she walked back with two cups of coffee in her hand. Rozalyn jumped down off her chair and laid on their feet as Brennan sat down. "Here you go," she said handing it to him

"Thanks," he said taking it in his hands and letting the hot liquid warm his hands. He brought it to his lips and sipped some of it. He scrunched his face up and gagged "Oh my god this is horrible," he said

Brennan laughed and took a sip for herself, she had the same reflex "Yes it is," she said covering her mouth as she set the coffee on the table in front of them.

Booth sat his cup of coffee next to hers and then turned his gaze to meet hers "So what do we do now?" he asked

Brennan shrugged "I don't know there isn't much to read…" she said

"Yup, nothing much to do in a waiting room," Booth said

"Yeah…" Brennan agreed.

They both sat back and sat in silence. Brennan involuntarily rested her head on his shoulders and shut her eyes, she sank in and out of sleep, and when Booth shook her arm, her neck was sore.

Brennan brought her head up slowly, rubbing her neck as she focused her vision on the doctor in front of her

Dr. Fields smiled "Her MRI's are done and printed, she has some fluid on her knees from the fall she had, but we drained it, so after some rest and ice she should be good to go, we are going to experiment with how her walking is tomorrow, but it's late, you guys should go get some sleep."

Brennan nodded "Is Alexis asleep?" she asked

Dr. Fields nodded "She fell asleep during the MRI, and slept through the draining. So she is fine, you can go in and wish her good night."

Brennan nodded and stood up

Booth stood up with her and rested his hand on the small of Brennan's back leading her to the familiar hospital room.

They did their usual, walked in, kissed Alexis on the forehead, said good night, picked Rozalyn up and rested the puppy in her lap. Rozalyn curled up and fell asleep and Brennan and Booth backed out.

"Thank you," Booth said

Dr. Fields nodded and smiled "It's my job," she said

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve recognition," he said

Dr. Fields smiled "Thank you Agent Booth. Now go get some rest, we will see you bright and early tomorrow," she said

Booth nodded "Thank you." He said again and guided Brennan out to his SUV

Booth laughed to himself as they drove down the street

"Hmm?" Brennan asked

"I'm driving you home to put you to bed, which is what you were supposed to do for me," he said

"I am doing it," Brennan said

"Huh?" Booth asked confused

"You are going to stay with me, I will make sure that you get to sleep," Brennan said

"That's almost scary Bones," Booth said with a smiled

Brennan rolled her eyes "Just drive," she said with a hint of humor in her voice

Booth brought to fingers to his forehead "Yes ma'am" he said as he saluted

Brennan chuckled and rested her head against the cold window

Booth stopped the car as he reached Brennan's apartment. They took their normal trail to her door and walked inside. Brennan gave Booth some of Russ' clothes that he had left to change into. Booth walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes and Brennan changed out of her clothes and into a long shirt that covered just over the middle of her thighs. Brennan walked out to find him laying down on the couch "No." she said

"What?" Booth asked

"You are sleeping in my bed, I will sleep on the couch," Brennan said

"No way. I am your guest, no way am I pushing you out on the couch," Booth said

"No. You are in MY apartment. You are here because I TOLD you would be. YOU are HERE with ME so I can help YOU SLEEP," Brennan said

"Way to make me sound like your bitch," Booth said with a chuckle

Brennan laughed "And as my bitch I order you to get into my bed." She said

"Anything you want Bones," Booth said and winking at her before passing her and walking into her bedroom

Brennan laughed and turned to her kitchen. She took out a glass and poured a small amount of milk into it, and stuck it in the microwave. She waited as it heated up and then carried it into her room. Booth was lying on his stomach, his head sideways on her pillow, but he wasn't asleep. Brennan walked over and sat down next to him "Here," she said handing him the glass "Drink this, it'll help you sleep," she said.

Booth nodded and leaned up on his forearms. He took the drink from her and drunk it quickly, setting it on the night stand beside him.

"Why are you so tense?" she asked

"I'm not tense," Booth said lying back down

"Yes you are," Brennan said as she ran his fingers over the muscles in his back "Your muscles are very tensed. When was the last time you actually relaxed?" she asked pressing more force into his back, moving along the lines of the muscles in his back

Booth groaned in pleasure, all of his muscles relaxing simultaneously "I'm an FBI agent, I'm not allowed to relax. That's why I get a gun, and you don't." he mumbled into the pillow

Brennan laughed "That isn't true, and it's healthy for you to relax. If you don't you get stress pains frequently, within your joints and the muscles in your neck, shoulders and back. You get stress headaches multiple times a day; you get very irritable, and don't sleep well."

"I'm not stressed," Booth mumbled again

Brennan pressed her hands harder into his back, moving in the same pattern up and down his back "Maybe not now," she said

Booth moved with her hands as she magically loosened up every muscle in his body. He dug his face deeper into her pillow and breathed in deeply. He took in the smell of her perfume and the smell of her shampoo. All of this along with the sweet and soft lulling of her voice was like Booth's personal lullaby. He found himself drifting into sleep, and didn't wake up. This was the first time that Booth slept in weeks, and it was in Temperance Brennan's bed. Go figure.

Brennan smiled as faint snores escaped from his mouth. She reached up and turned off the light. She smiled and yawned into her hand. She leaned forward and pressed the soft skin of her lips against his strong cheek bone. Brennan stood up and walked from her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. She turned the lights off in the living room and settled herself onto the couch. Right when she was about to fall into sleep she felt two strong arms lift her into the air

"What the?" Brennan asked confused trying to comprehend what was happening

"I told you I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," Booth whispered into her ear. He kissed the part of her face near her ear, and carried her towards her bedroom.

Brennan was thankful that it was dark throughout her house, thanks to the darkness Booth couldn't see how flushed her cheeks were.

Booth closed the door behind him by pushing it back into place with his foot. He laid Brennan down onto her bed and crawled in beside her. He pulled her comforter over her shoulder as he watched her blue eyes disappear behind her eye lids.

Brennan moved closer to Booth resting her head in the curve of his neck, and pulling her body and press against his

Booth smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his head on hers.

Brennan smiled "You have to go to sleep first," she whispered in his ear

Booth smiled "I promise," he whispered "That I will sleep tonight. Now go to sleep Temperance."

Brennan obeyed, no matter how much she didn't want to. She easily sunk into a deep sleep, with Booth trailing into his own shortly after her.


	21. Back to the Tormenting

**AN: ARIGHT PEOPLES I ASK AGAIN**

**When its time for the heavy romance should I do Steamy and then details in a seperate story or should i just do full smut**

**TELL ME IN UR REVIEWS**

Back to the Tormenting

"Vegas?" Alexis asked as she ran her hand down Rozalyn's back

Booth nodded "Yeah, the police found a skeleton in the sands outside of Vegas." Booth said shutting his phone

"Nice," Alexis said with a mischievous smile

"What does that mean?" Brennan asked

"Sin City Bren, ANYTHING can happen. You know why?" Alexis asked

"No…" Brennan said slightly confused

"Because it is the one city, that you can get married, divorced, loose your entire life savings, and still go home happy," Alexis said

"How can you go home happy after that?" Brennan asked

Alexis looked to Booth "Cocktails," they said together

Brennan laughed and rolled her eyes "Always comes back to the alcohol doesn't it?" she asked

"Yup!" Alexis said happily "Speaking of Alcohol don't have TOO much."

"Why?" Booth asked, only guessing what she was going to say

"I can picture it now," Alexis began "You waking up with a searing headache, and then you notice that you are naked. You are disoriented beyond all reason and look beside you to see your partner! You gasp; you can't believe what has happened. But after all of this you look at your hand and see a wedding band WRAPPED AROUND YOUR FINGER!" she spoke in the most dramatic voice possible

Brennan glared at her and stayed silent while Booth was chuckling to himself

Alexis looked at Brennan's gaze and put her hands up "Just sayin', it wouldn't be the first time…"

Brennan, desperate to change the subject, asked "When do you get out from the hospital?"

"3 days," Alexis said "I'm so happy, but I will probably like fall the second I hit the earth, I haven't walked around for like a month and a half?"

"Around there," Booth put in

"How are your knees feeling?" Brennan asked "Do they hurt?"

"Eh, not really. A little, but it's normal pain, I don't know how much they will hurt when I get to walking again," Alexis replied "Has everything been ok at the lab?"

"Yes, no explosions, no lockdowns, no one having a mental break down on the platform…"

"Ha! You just made a joke! Way to go Bren!" Alexis said

Brennan smiled and suppressed a small laugh

"I'm SO sorry for breaking this up, but we have to get back to our houses and get packed, drop by the Jeffersonian and get the file, drop by the FBI building go to the meeting that no one pays attention during…" Booth said listing off all they have to do

"I pay attention during those meetings," Brennan said looking up to him

"Why, Cullen just goes over what we can read in the file," Booth said

"Yes but Cullen might have gotten news that was forgotten in the file," Brennan pointed out

"Not likely."

"It is likely."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"AHH THE CLASSIC BOOTH AND BRENNAN BICKER GOTTA LOVE IT!" Alexis screamed smiling and petting the dog in her lap.

The two couldn't help but smile and Booth continued on what they had to do

"As I was saying going to the boring meeting that everyone, with an exception of Dr. Temperance Brennan, pay attention in, then we have to get on the plane, head to Vegas, and look at some skeletons…" Booth said

"You sound excited about seeing some dead crusty person being torn apart by flying sand particles," Alexis said

"Right…"

"Brennan is rubbing off on you…" Alexis said with a mischievous smile

"She is not."

"Yes, she is, or else you would have put a negative tone on the part that you get to see dead and decomposing humans every day."

Booth thought for a moment and shoved his hands into his pockets "Ok I give."

Alexis shot her hands into the air "Woo I win!"

"But, wait when do we leave?" Brennan asked completely confused

"At 8 o clock on the dot at the PM of night," Booth said

"You mean 8 o clock pm…" Brennan corrected

"Right, now lets say good bye and let's head to Sin City!"

"You know for a catholic you are very happy to go to a city with satanic connotations," Alexis pointed out

"Now she is rubbing off on you!" Booth said pointing to her

"Uh, DUH!" Alexis said

"Man it's not fun when you give in so easily." Booth said

Brennan chuckled and leaned over kissing Alexis on the cheek "Be careful when you get out, and give me or Booth a call." She instructed

"Yes Ma'am!" Alexis said

"Oh and here," Brennan said giving Alexis a key "This is for my apartment, feel free to stay when you get out."

"Thanks," Alexis said taking the key and sitting it on the night stand beside her

Booth bent down and kissed her on the forehead "See ya," he said rubbing his hand on Alexis' head, messing up her hair, and then doing to same to Rozalyn

"Is Rozalyn allowed in your apartment?" Alexis asked

"Of course," Brennan said

"Ok call me when you get on the plane and when you get off, then call me throughout your trip and tell me how you are doing," Alexis ordered

"Ok," They both promised

"Have fun!" Alexis screamed as they walked out of the hospital "STAY AWAY FROM THE SLOTS!"

"Did she just say stay away from the sluts?" Brennan asked

Booth laughed "No the slots, slot machines."

"Right," Brennan said as she led the way towards the door, and jumped as Booth resting his hand in his usual place on her back.


	22. Back to Normal If there is such thing

Back to Normal…if there is such thing

After the 3 days, Alexis was allowed out of the hospital. Her knees hurt, but Dr. Fields said that she would be ok. She walked with a limp, but Rozalyn was there to pushing against her legs to make sure she wouldn't fall

After Alexis got some sleep in a real bed and ate some real food, she limped down the street to the Jeffersonian

"ALEXIS!" Angela screamed when she saw her

"Ange!" Alexis said limped forward and wrapping her arms around the woman rushing to her

Angela hugged Alexis tightly "Oh, how are you sweetie?" she asked "I'm so glad to see you somewhere else other than a hospital bed."

"I know, I'm glad to be somewhere else other than a hospital bed. I got out a couple hours ago, and wanted to come down here to see the whole crew," Alexis said as the two pulled back

Rozalyn jumped up and pushed her paws against Angela's legs

Angela kneeled down "Hi Rozy!" she said putting the excited puppy "You have gotten so big!"

Alexis smiled "I know, she is very protective, it's adorable. I went down to the police station and asked the police to set up a k-9 unit training simulation for her so I can train her myself, without getting in the way of the police."

Angela looked up and smiled "Cool," she said kissing the dogs head

Cam walked down the steps "Angela, come with me. I'm calling Dr. Brennan, and I want you to tell her what you found," she said "Welcome back Alexis."

"Thank you Cam," Alexis said

Angela nodded and motioned for Alexis to follow as they walked onto the platform

Cam dials Brennan's phone number and sets the phone down after putting it on speaker phone

"Hey, Cam," Brennan answered

"Dr. Brennan. Judging by the angle of the blows, Billie's last opponent was 5'6" and left handed," Cam said

"With a fist size of approximately 90mm. Zack measured," Angela put in

"That's hot," everyone heard Booth say

"Hot? Wait a minute. What's how?" Angela and Alexis asked

"Ah, nothing. Vegas. Vegas -is hot. It's – very hot here," Brennan said quickly

Angela, Cam and Alexis all looked at each other "Uh-huh" Alexis said "So what are your uncover names?" she asked

"Roxie and Tony," Brennan said as she fixed the dress Booth zipped up

"Italian Mob Gangster much?"

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said

Alexis laughed "Never mind Hun."

"Ok, we have to go, Bye," Brennan said

"Bye," everyone said, and Rozalyn jumped and barked in good bye

Brennan hung up her phone and followed Booth out of their hotel room

"Why do you have a dog in here?" Cam asked

"She is mine," Alexis asked

Rozalyn growled

"She won't do anything, unless someone she wants to protect is in danger," Alexis pointed out

Cam sighed and walked off

Alexis jumped off the steps, wincing at the pain in her knees but limped after Cam "Cam wait!" she said

Cam spun around "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Alexis asked

"Will it take long, I have to get back to the investigation," Cam said

"Why do you hate me? I haven't done anything to you."

"I have no reason to hate you," Cam pointed out

"Then why do you act so cold towards me?" Alexis asked desperately

Cam sighed and didn't answer

"I haven't distracted anyone, I stay away when you guys are working on a case, and if you actually knew what I could do, I could help you," Alexis said

Cam raised her head "Are you asking for a chance to prove yourself to me."

"Yes," Alexis said

Cam nodded "When I think of it, I will grant you that," she said walking off

Alexis sighed "Well it's better than nothing," she said to herself as she limped back to the platform

"Don't worry sweetie she will come around," Angela said as she swiped her card and let Alexis walk onto the platform

"I hope," Alexis said walking over to look at the skeletons on the different tables "Is this Billie?" she asked pointing to the skeleton closest to the steps

Angela nodded "Yeah, how did you know?" she asked

"The pelvis structure suggests female, while the other suggest male. And you said she had an opponent, so I'm guessing a fighter, which is why she has fractures along her wrist, fingers, ribs, and so on," Alexis said pointing out the fractures she could see

Cam listened to Alexis' reasoning from her office and nodded in approval "She's good," she said to herself

"Wow, and you can tell that from just looking at the skeleton, no x-rays or anything?" Angela asked

"Nope, anomalies are easy to see for me. I know what things are supposed to look like, and when they don't look like that, I know instantly," Alexis said looking down to Rozalyn who was sitting right beside her legs. "I am going to start training Rozalyn." She pointed out

"Ok sweetie, come back soon," Angela said giving Alexis a last hug

"I will," Alexis said as she limped down the steps "Come on Rozy!"

Rozalyn licked Angela's hand and jumped off the steps of the platform and bolted towards the door of the Jeffersonian.

Alexis opened the door and let Rozalyn run out, she waved back to Angela before following the dog and heading towards the open grass fields down the road.

Rozalyn ran into the fields with Alexis following closely. "Come Rozalyn!" Alexis said

Rozalyn ran back and stopped right in front of Alexis

"Good girl," she said kneeling down and taking the dogs face in her hands she looked up and saw police standing and watching the simulation "Follow my commands ok? We don't kill, we attack. NEVER kill anyone Rozalyn. Ever, just injure them; keep them on the ground, until we can get them. Do you understand?"

Rozalyn licked her face in reply

"Alright," Alexis said standing up, she looked to the end of the field and saw a stuffed human like figure stationed in the middle. Alexis pointed towards the figure "Attack Rozalyn!" she said

Rozalyn growled and ran forward she bolted towards the figure and jumped, pushing the figure over with great force, she dug her teeth into the figures shoulder and growled.

"Back!" Alexis called

Rozalyn stepped off and back away slowly, keeping her eyes on her opponent before turning and running towards Alexis

Alexis ran her hand down the length of the dog's back "Good girl!" she said

The police men nodded and one walked to Alexis "She is smart," he said "And listens to you well, you can continue training, just make sure you perfect your commands so that no one could be killed. And you ONLY send her onto people if they are endangering you, or someone you care about physically. Do you understand?"

Alexis nodded "Of course," she said "And thank you."

The police man nodded "No problem, we will stay for the next few hours and watch over the training."

"Alright," Alexis said

He walked back and Alexis practiced the Rozalyn, teaching her how to crawl under the smoke in a fire, and pull someone to safety, and working on attack people on Alexis' command. Rozalyn perfected her technique so that she wouldn't kill anyone, and listened to Alexis' every command. When their training was finished, both Rozalyn and Alexis were tired. "Let's go home girl," Alexis said limping down the street and towards Brennan's apartment. In one of the alleys Alexis heard a girl screaming 'Help'

Alexis looked to Rozalyn and ran to the entrance of the alley

A man had a knife at the throat of a young woman. Her eyes were filled with tears as she begged for mercy.

"Alright Rozy, this is what I trained you for, watch for the knife. Now Attack!" Alexis ordered

Rozalyn growled and bolted forward and attacked the attacker's leg tearing a chunk of skin from it.

Alexis ran out and grabbed the woman's arm, she pulled her out of the alley and set her against the building "Stay here," she said as she ran back into the alley. Rozalyn had the man pinned down, her teeth around his neck, but not sinking into it. Alexis walked up, and took out the cell phone that Brennan got her. She called the police and they responded quickly, taking the man into custody.

Alexis smiled and kissed Rozalyn's head as the man was hauled away "Good job girl," she said

The woman stood up and walked over "Thank you so much," she said through tears

Alexis smiled "You don't have to thank me," she said simply and motioned for Rozalyn to follow her

Rozalyn licked the fingers of the woman to calm her and followed.

Alexis slipped into Brennan's apartment and sat down on the couch. Rozalyn jumped up and laid down at the head of the couch. Alexis laughed and pulled the blanket lying beside her, over her shoulders and laid her head on Rozalyn's side. Rozalyn curled herself up even more and licked Alexis' forehead, and made sure she was asleep, before she laid her nose under her paw and fell asleep herself.


	23. Sin City Has Failed

Sin City has failed

"Welcome Back!" Alexis screamed walking off the platform and giving Brennan and Booth a hug

"Thanks," Brennan said hugging Alexis "How have you been."

"I don't know," Alexis said "Let me check something," she said taking both of their left hands into hers "Darn! Sin City has failed." She said

Brennan rolled her eyes and took back her hand

"Not entirely," Booth said "Bones over here was getting into Craps."

"Yes, and Booth got into an underground fight with a giant," Brennan threw back

"Did you win?" Alexis asked

"Yes I did," Booth said "With Bones' help, she told me where to punch him. If she wasn't there I would be smeared along ground of the ring," he said wrapping his arms around her shoulder

"Aww how cute," Alexis said

Brennan blushed after looking into Booth's eyes, and turned her attention back to Alexis

"Oh, hold on," Alexis said and turned around and whistled

Brennan and Booth looked up, and looked around them when they heard jingling. Rozalyn ran down the stairs leading to the balcony and ran across the room to Brennan and Booth. Rozalyn ran and jumped into Booth's arms, licking his face, than twisting to lick Brennan's face in return

Brennan and Booth both laughed "Hey Rozy!" they took turns saying, and rubbed the dog's shaggy fur

Rozalyn barked happily and then jumped down, and sat next to Alexis' legs

"We have been training," Alexis said "I got the police to put up a k-9 unit training simulation, and I have been running Rozalyn through it."

Booth smiled "She any good?"

"She's amazing, she is faster, stronger, and more obedient then any police force dog," Alexis said "She knows not to kill, just to injure until someone else can get to them."

Brennan smiled "Good, I wouldn't want her to kill anyone." She said

Booth rested his hand on her back, and rubbed her shoulders, knowing she was missing Ripley

Brennan looked to him and smiled, thanking him for the reassurance.

Alexis looked to them and remembered something else "Oh, I drew these for you while you were gone. They are single portraits of both of you, and a portrait of the both of you together."

Brennan took the two pictures she was given, and smiled as she looked at them. The one on top was one of herself. She was sitting with her left leg bent up, her arm resting on her knee. Her left hand was clenched around a radial bone and ulna bone. Her right leg was extended out and her right hand was supporting herself up. Resting near her right hand was a skull, with stab wound to the middle of the forehead. Her face housed a sly grin, her eyes full of confidence, and her hair resting over her shoulders. Brennan laughed slightly as she looked at the outfit; it was one of her personal favorites, her green tang top covered by her tan leather jacket, with jeans and black flats. "I love it," she said

Booth smiled and laughed as he saw his, he was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His right hand was hidden behind his left arm, but his left hand held his gun. He had his badge on a chain draped around his neck. He was wearing his usual white shirt, black coat, black pants, and cocky belt buckle. His shirt was slightly opened to reveal some of his chest. His eyes screamed FBI, and his smile, was, no other, then his charming smile. "I love mine too." He said

They both turned to see the picture of them together and started laughing, it was so them. They were standing back to back, wearing the same clothes as in their individual portraits. Brennan was looking over her shoulder, and slightly rolling her eyes, but still smiling, as she held a fractured skull in her outstretched hand. Booth was looking over his shoulder, to look at Brennan; he had his 'charm smile' on and was holding his gun up. His eyes were bright like a kid's eyes on Christmas as he held an FBI case file in his hand. "This is amazing," Booth said

"I concur," Brennan said "They are both beautiful."

"Thanks!" Alexis said "Angela really liked them, so I only hoped you would like them too."

"We do," Booth said

Brennan smiled "Should we go to my office so we can sit down?" she asked

Booth and Alexis nodded "Sure." They said

Alexis turned "Come on Rozy," she called as she walked toward Brennan's office

"You look like you are walking fine," Brennan pointed out

Alexis nodded "My knees aren't hurting me anymore; I took the medicine that Dr. Fields gave me and kept ice on it."

"Good, nothing sucks more than knee pain," Booth said "Except for maybe back pain."

"Is your back bothering you again?" Brennan asked as they stepped into her office

Booth stiffened and winced slightly "Nah." He said

"Your gate suggests muscle tension which suggests pain, don't lie to me Booth, just tell me that your back hurts," Brennan said

"Ok, my back hurts," Booth said walking towards the couch in her office

"Do you want me to fix it?" Brennan asked

Alexis chuckled to herself, noticing how fast Brennan was to react to Booth's pain

"You can do that?" Booth asked stopping

Brennan nodded and stepped up behind him; she wrapped her arms under his arms and rested her hands on his neck. She smiled to herself when she felt his heart beating against her chest. She pulled him back and then bent him in a circular clockwise direction. She released her grip and shoved her fist into his back.

Booth's back cracked loudly and Alexis winced

"That can't be healthy," she pointed out

Booth moved his shoulders "Wow Bones. How'd you do that?" he asked

"You're welcome," Brennan said

"Thanks," Booth said with a smile and plopped himself on her couch

Alexis smiled "So what are you guys doing tonight?" she asked

"Sleeping," Booth said turning on the couch to lie on his stomach

Alexis smiled and looked to Brennan "And you?" she asked

"I'm not sure, I might work on a couple of chapters for my book, my publisher keeps bugging me," Brennan said

Alexis laughed "Publisher evil," she said in a weird voice

Brennan smiled and looked to her couch. Brennan started chuckling and touched Alexis' arm to look at the couch

Alexis laughed when she noticed that Booth was asleep "That was quick," she whispered

Brennan nodded "He's tired, I would be too if I had to fight someone much stronger and taller than me."

"Yeah, at least the cuts and bruises that I see on his face and chest aren't too bad," Alexis pointed out

Brennan nodded "Should we get him home?" she asked

Alexis nodded "Are you taking him back to his home? Or keeping him with you?"

Brennan looked to her and shook her head "You make it sound like he is my object. I am going to take him back to his apartment. Take my keys and pull my car around please, I will wake him up."

Alexis nodded and took the keys. She walked out of the office, and with Rozalyn, ran towards the door to get Brennan's car.

Brennan stood up and knelt down beside Booth. "Booth," she whispered into his ear "Booth."

"Hmm," Booth mumbled

"Come on, wake up, I'm going to take you home," Brennan whispered

Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist and pulled her up next to him "No," he mumbled still half asleep

Brennan chuckled when Booth rested his head on her shoulder. "Yes," she whispered running her fingers through his hair "I want to take you home, if you sleep on my couch you will hurt your back again." She said

"You can fix it," he mumbled

"Come on Booth," Brennan said "Please."

Booth mumbled something she couldn't make out, but shifted to sit up.

Brennan slid off her couch and helped him to his feet.

Booth whined and rubbed his eyes.

Brennan grabbed their stuff and turned the lights off her office off, she put her arm around his back and let him lean on her shoulder "Come on," she whispered leading him out of her office and towards the exit. They walked out into the night and found Alexis waiting in Brennan's car. Brennan got into the back seat, since Rozalyn was sitting in the front seat, and Booth crawled in beside her. He tiredly leaned over and rested his head on Brennan's shoulder. Brennan pressed her head against his. They both closed their eyes and rested their hands next to each other, brushing against each other's slightly.

Alexis looked in the rear view mirror and smiled "How cute," she thought to herself. When they hit a red light, Alexis turned around and took a picture of the two with her phone. She saved it, and sent it to Angela with a caption 'How cute is this?'

Angela looked at the message that showed up on her phone, and opened the picture that was sent with it. "Aww!" she screamed as she saw the picture. She opened a reply and texted 'That is adorable! They are so cute together!'

Alexis smiled at the reply 'I know' she texted back and set the phone down. She turned into Booth's road and stopped when they reached his house. She turned around and touched Brennan's knee. Brennan tiredly raised her head and looked out the window to see where she was. She shook Booth's knee "We are home," he said

Booth rose his head and nodded

Brennan opened the door and stepped out, with Booth following after her

Brennan took the key that Booth gave her, and opened his door. Booth tiredly walked in and headed towards his bedroom. Brennan followed him, and watched as he shrugged out of his jacket. Brennan slightly gasped as she found herself licking her lips while Booth was unbuttoning his shirt

Booth heard her gasp "What?" he asked

"Nothing," Brennan said

Booth shrugged and slid the light shirt off his body. He changed from his dress pants to his sweatpants and laid down on his bed. Brennan walked forward and pulled the light sheets over him, and kissed his forehead.

Booth smiled to himself, and sank into sleep

Brennan smiled "Good Night Booth," she whispered before walking out of his room. She walked out of his house and jumped into her car, still waiting for her outside.

"He asleep?" Alexis asked as she pulled out onto the road

"Yes," Brennan said

"Are you ok?" Alexis asked

"Yeah," Brennan said, resting her head against the cold glass of the window, in a desperate attempt to cool herself down.


	24. Signs

Signs

Alexis walked into Brennan's office with an IPod in her hand

"What is that?" Brennan asked

"It's a music player called an IPod honey, I bought it with the money I got it from that part time job I had," Alexis said

"I could have gotten that for you, and you wouldn't have to waste your money," Brennan pointed out, turning back to her computer

"Yeah, but I don't want to mooch off you," Alexis said

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said

"I don't want to be a fungus, and live off you," Alexis said

"It's scientifically impossible for you to become a type of fungus," Brennan said

"It's a figure of speech," Alexis said

"Oh," Brennan said "Ok."

Alexis looked down to the IPod screen "Dude, this song is creepy. I LOVE it."

"What song is it?" Brennan asked

"A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold," Alexis said taking one of the headphones from her ear "Want to listen?"

"Sure," Brennan said scooting over in her chair

Alexis sat beside her and slipped the headphone into her ear

"This song reminds me of some demon circus that you get trapped in during nightmares," Brennan said

"I know, I can picture little skeletons in suits running around singing this song while you're falling into a never ending abyss of darkness," Alexis said

Booth walked in "That's nice," he said sarcastically

"I'm talking about the song," Alexis said

"It's pretty creepy," Brennan pointed out

"Oh my god I love this part!" Alexis pointed out hissing the words in a demonic voice as they came in the song "We're coming back, coming back. We'll live forever, live forever. Let's have a wedding, have a wedding. Let's start the killing, start the killing!"

"Now that is creepy," Booth pointed out "Especially since I have a new case."

"Why are the skeleton's dancing and singing in suits and top hats?" Brennan asked

"No," Booth said

"Then how is it relevant?" Brennan said

"The killing part," Booth said

Brennan shrugged "Ok, so explain the case to me."

"Two kids on their dirt bikes found a 'spaceship'," Booth said

"Aliens! Rock on!" Alexis put in

"Exactly, when the kids looked into the window of the 'spaceship' they found two 'aliens'," Booth put in

"Ha, I'm physic," Alexis said and put her finger up to Brennan's lips "No comment," she ordered

Brennan closed her mouth and smiled at Booth "So are we going?" she asked

"Yeah, let's go," he said

Alexis stood up, letting Brennan out.

Brennan walked towards the door "Are you coming?" she asked

"Me?" Alexis asked

Brennan nodded

"What about Cam, and Cullen?"

"I have a deal with Cam, I can get around her," Brennan said

"Cullen won't care, as long as he doesn't know," Booth said

Alexis shrugged "Good enough for me," she said standing up and following them

*******

Booth, Brennan, and Alexis walked along the dirt hills and walked towards the 'spaceship'.

Brennan knelt down and looked into the window "Two adolescent males," she said

"How long?" Booth asked

Brennan motioned for Alexis to look and try

Alexis stepped up and looked into the window "The amount of dehydrated tissue suggests the tank is sealed and intact. So to answer your question, years."

"I liked it better when they were Aliens," Booth said

"Yeah, me too," Alexis said

*******

Alexis sat on the bars of the platform listening to the squint squad talk to each other. Rozalyn sat by her feet watching everyone walk back and forth.

"One set of remains shows trauma to the legs compound fractures and his pelvis is broken in three places, the other is virtually untouched," Zach said

"Cause of death?" Brennan asked Alexis

"The amount of blood suggests that one of them bled out, most likely from one of the injuries he sustained," Alexis said

"Good," Brennan said

Zach smiled in approval "I've also noted a constellation of identical non metric variants- extra foramina," he added

"Twins," Alexis said

Zach nodded

Booth entered "Twins?" he asked "So I was right."

"What?" Brennan asked "How did you know that?"

Booth held up a picture of twin brothers kneeling next to each other in their soccer uniforms "Matthew and Ryan Kent. Kidnapped October 31, 2001. No one has seen them since," he said

"I will track down the parents with Booth, Alexis I want you to work with Zach to make sure these two are indeed Matthew and Ryan," Brennan said

Alexis nodded and put on latex gloves, and took bone samples on one skeleton, while Zach took bones samples on the other.

After a half an hour the results came back. Alexis pulled her phone out and called Brennan

"Brennan," Brennan said into the phone

"It's them," Alexis said "Zach and I took bone samples and the results just came back. It's Matthew and Ryan."

"Alright thank you," Brennan said before hanging up

"Is it them?" Booth asked

"Yup," Brennan replied

*******

Alexis waited in Brennan's office while she and Booth where in conferences

Brennan and Booth walked into her office "Hey," they greeted

"Hey, so did you identify a killer?" she asked

"We believe it is someone called the grave digger," Brennan said

"I read a book about him. He tasers his victims, and runs them over if there is another person trying to stop him. Then he buries them alive," Alexis said "Which fits the anomaly that I found."

"An anomaly?" Brennan asked

"Yes, on Matthew's atlanto-axtail joint, you'll see calcining an articular process."

"The Atlantic what had a calculated huh?" Booth asked

"Bone Burn," Brennan rephrased

"Over 300 degrees," Alexis said

"Stun gun," Booth said

"Yup," Brennan and Alexis said "And the book fits what Hodgens found as well," Alexis put in

"What did he find?"

"Aluminum," Alexis said

"Aluminum?" Booth asked

"The brits sat Al-U-minEEum, but it sounds…British," Alexis said "It was on both sets of clothing."

"From the Vat?" Brennan asked

"The vat is made from pure copper. Their clothing was also stained with both boys clothing was stained with a sooty residue made up of lead and carbon, benzene and adlehydes," Alexis said

"Engine exhaust," Brennan said

"Yup, Hodgens found a lot of particulates from engines using both gasoline and diesel," Alexis said

"A Parking lot?" Brennan asked

"Maybe where the gravedigger nabs his victims," Alexis pointed out "And Angela and Hodgens found out something else. You guys said the gravedigger gave the parents 24 hours to pay the ransom?"

"Yeah," Booth said

"The vat could only hold 24 hours of oxygen, but with two people, it was knocked down to 12 for both. So even if they paid the ransom in time, they would be dead," Alexis said

"He messed up," Booth said

"Ok, I am going to go give Zach, Hodgens and Angela what to do next. Then I have to go," Brennan said

"Why?" Alexis asked

"I have karate class tonight," Brennan said

"Oh ok," Alexis said

Rozalyn walked into Brennan's office and whimpered

"What's wrong girl?" Alexis asked

Rozalyn walked to Brennan and jumped on her lap, curled up and whimpered again

"Rozalyn, what is wrong," Alexis asked "Let Brennan get up."

Brennan tried to get up and Rozalyn put her paws on Brennan's shoulders and tried to push her down

Brennan picked the puppy up and set her on the floor

Rozalyn growled and clamped her jaws on Brennan's lab coat

"Rozalyn!" Alexis said "Stop it."

Rozalyn didn't stop and tried to pull Brennan back

Alexis walked over and picked Rozalyn up

Rozalyn turned around and attempted to bite at Alexis' arms

Alexis dropped Rozalyn "Rozalyn, lay down!" she screamed

Brennan walked out of her office and headed to where she had to go

Rozalyn laid down and whimpered, she crawled to Alexis and laid her head on her knee

"Rozy," Alexis said stroking the dog's fur. She looked up to Booth "This isn't good," she said

"What isn't good?" Booth asked

"Rozy would never bite me, ever. And she tried to keep Brennan back, I think something is going to happen," Alexis said

"Nothing is going to happen, you're just paranoid," Booth said standing up

"Then why would Rozalyn act like that?" Alexis asked

"Maybe she is getting over aggressive since her k-9 unit training," Booth said "Just relax," he said walking over and kissing her hair "I'll see ya; I have to get back and give my reports to Cullen."

"Ok…" Alexis said half-heartedly

Alexis tried to stop Brennan from going to her class that night, but she would give. She hung her jacket up and kissed Alexis on her cheek telling her she would see her later tonight. Alexis couldn't stop her, and couldn't run after her, because Angela needed her help.

*******

Brennan walked to her car, and turned when she heard an electric sound. Electricity hit her neck and she fell forward.

Hodgens ran towards Brennan "Dr Brennan? Dr Brennan!?" he said walking closer so he could kneel next to her

Hodgens stopped in his tracks, and his world went black, as he felt the hard metal of a car slamming into his legs


	25. Fighting on land and Below it

Fighting On Land, and below it

Brennan woke up and looked around where she was. She tried to open the car door "Come on, Open, OPEN!" she said. The door didn't budge so she rolled down the window, rocks and dirt fell into her lap and she rolled the window back up. She looked back "Hodgens," she said "Your legs," she said picking her hand of his legs, and noticing her hand was covered in blood

Hodgens opened his eyes "Where are we?" he asked

"Buried…alive," Brennan said

*******

Booth sat next to Cam with his paperwork. Alexis watched as the two talked and laughed. Booth looked up when Alexis' phone started ringing

Alexis looked away and looked to see a voicemail left, she listened to it and her eyes widened. She dropped her phone and stared towards Booth.

Booth got up worried and walked over to her "Alexis are you ok," he asked

"I told you," she said "I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Alexis screamed

"What, what happened?" Booth asked

"Listen for yourself!" Alexis screamed shoving the phone to his chest and running off "Come on Rozalyn!" she screamed running towards the parking garage

Rozalyn followed Alexis as the two ran through the doors

Booth looked to the phone and replayed the message "Oh no," he said

"What?" Cam asked

Booth put the phone on speaker phone and replayed the message. A mechanic voice spoke "Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgens have been buried alive. Wire transfer $8 million to the following Grand Cayman account or they will suffocate to death. Upon receipt of the wire transfer, I will provide you Brennan and Hodgens GPS Coordinates. This will be my last communication."

"Bones," Booth said sadly, running after Alexis

Cam followed

Alexis was kneeling beside a pool of blood

"Oh my god," Booth said

"It's not hers," Alexis said "It is Hodgens."

"How do you know?" Cam asked

"Part of Brennan's nail is right here, so her fingers raked her car when she was stunned. Hodgens ran out to tell her something, found her, and the grave digger ran him down," Alexis said

Rozalyn was sniffing around and barked

Alexis stood up and walked over; she picked up a piece of metal in her latex covered fingers. She held it up for Cam and Booth to see "It's cut off, maybe from our car?" she asked "The other part of it will most likely be somewhere around here, or on Hodgens. This is a bumper sticker, so I'm guessing on Hodgens," Alexis said

"How long do we have?" Booth asked

"Her car is 60 cubic feet of air, only 20% oxygen; they have been gone for about 2 hours. So if no one pays the ransom in 10 hours. They're dead," Alexis said

Booth turned to Cam "Call Zach and Angela, get them down here quick, we are solving this. I am not letting this son of a bitch kill Bones or Hodgens." He hissed

Cam nodded and ran off

Alexis stood up "Let's get to work," she said walking past him

Rozalyn ran after her and Booth followed

*******

"We have water, towels, my mini kit, ibuprofen, two cell phones with no batteries, a digital camera with a back up battery and a handful of pens," Brennan said sifting through the things in her car

"That one's a laser pointer," Hodgens said

Brennan picked up a book "And A copy of my novel."

"Hey, we can read to each other when we get bored," Hodgens pointed out

Brennan picks up a perfume bottle "Deep Rhapsody?" she asked

"Careful, that costs 3 grand a quarter ounce," Hodgens said as his face tightened up in pain

"I would be making that face too if I spent $3000 on perfume," Brennan said

"Ah my leg," Hodgens said

"Ok here," she said handing him ibuprofen pills and some water to drink "I'm worried you have compartment syndrome."

"Is that terminal? I mean within the next few hours," Hodgens asked

"No."

"But?"

"It's going to get painful," Brennan pointed out

"More painful then now?" Hodgens asked

"Yeah. Like slip into shock and die painful," Brennan said

"Well is there nothing we can do about that?" Hodgens asked

"Actually there is," Brennan said

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Hodgens asked

"Probably not," Brennan said

"Ok hold on," Hodgens said taking a page from Brennan's novel, writing something on it and slipping it into his pocket "Ok I'm ready."

"Is it a note to Angela?" Brennan asked

"Yeah, incase whatever you do to me sends me into shock and I die. The upside is that you get double the breathing time," Hodgens said

"I'm not interested in surviving that way. Now what I'm going to do is make an incision along the fascia to release the pressure," Brennan said

"How long is the incision? Actually never mind, don't tell me," Hodgens said

"It's best if I do this fast without empathy," Brennan said

Hodgens nods in reply

"Hang onto something and don't fight passing out. Ready?" she asked

Hodgens nodded again

Brennan was about to make the cut before pulling something from this leg "Look at this." She said

"What is that?"

"Evidence of what happened to you. But we can worry about that later," she said

"Put it in the pages of your book, we will look at it later," Hodgens suggested

Brennan nodded "It's better if you wouldn't talk right now." She said

"I'm nuts about Angela. Over the moon. Stupid in love with her. That's why I bought her that crazy expensive perfume. Men give you a bottle of perfume like that, it says, it says I love you. There. I said it out loud," Hodgens said

Brennan made the incision cutting along Hodgens' leg, while Hodgens screamed

*******

"So you couldn't get a hold of Russ?" Alexis asked

"No I Couldn't he is on a fishing trip in some secluded place," Angela said

"Ok, well he won't have anything to worry about, we will find them," Alexis said

"You think so?" Angela asked

Alexis looked over her shoulder and nodded "Yes, we have no choice."

Angela nodded "We have no choice," she repeated

Alexis nodded and gave Angela a hug "We will find him, don't worry." She said

"Thanks Sweetie," Angela said before walking off

*******

"Ahhhh," Hodgens said waking up

"Hah, thank god, I didn't kill you," Brennan replied

"How long was I unconscious?" Hodgens asked

"For a while. How is your leg?"

"Better. Lots better," He replied "What are you doing?"

"Hotwiring the phone to the horn, so we can send a message."

"From underground?" Hodgens asked skeptically

"We get radio reception," Brennan pointed out

"Direct current 12 Volt will burn out the circuits in a 4.2 Volt cell phone in a microsecond. Better jury-rig a resistor," Hodgens said

"Smart."

"Might work long enough to send a single burst transmission," Hodgens said

"Very short text message. Booth can trace it to a cell phone relay tower," Brennan said, wincing at Booths' name. She missed him terribly and was terrified that she might never see him again.

"And what message should we send? Goodbye? Nice to know you?" Hodgens asked sarcastically

"What are we surrounded by?"

"Pain, despair- and a subsoil accumulation of agglutinate aridosols."

"Dirt," Brennan said

"I don't like the term dirt," Hodgens pointed out

"Alright," Brennan said handing a handful of dirt to Hodgens "Tell me something I don't know."

Hodgens looked to the pile of dirt in his hand "Ash, hints of nitrogen and sulfur," he said

"So where are we?" Brennan asked

"We're in Bituminous Coal country. Basically Virginia," Hodgens finished

"We need more than that," Brennan said slightly frustrate

"The laser," Hodgens said, as he reached out and grabbed the laser pen "We need benzophenone," he said

"Benzophenone," Brennan repeated, and thought about some things that have benzophenone in it "Some soaps and plastic packaging, sunscreen-we don't have any sunscreen. Angela's perfume," she said

"Three grand that cost," Hodgens whined

"Hodgens, I'll split the cost when we get out of here," she said

"There's something you don't know about me. I'm rich," Hodgens stated

"Me too."

"No. No, you're well off. My family owns The Cantelliever Group. And there's not many of us left alive. One to be exact, me," Hodgens said

"Okay, I won't split it with you," Brennan said before pouring the perfume on the dirt in Hodgens hand "Smells nice."

"I need the camera," He said reaching and grabbing the camera. "Okay," He said looking through the camera into his palm. He looked up to Brennan "I know where we are," he said

"Alright, we have 4 to 6 seconds to send out a text message before the phone short circuits," Brennan said moving to the front seat

"I figured out a text message using 8 key strikes," Hodgens said

"How fast is your texting?" Brennan asked

"Thumbs like lighting, I can do it," he said

"Ok," she said giving him the phone "Ready?"

"Yeah," Hodgens said

Brennan pushed on the horn and Hodgens texted a message and sent it as fast as he could. The phone sparked and died in 7 seconds

"Did it send?" Brennan asked

"I think it sent," Hodgens said

"I do too," Brennan said

*******

Booth looked to his phone and opened a text message from Brennan.

*******

"Does it mean anything?" Booth asked looking at a screen with '6 7 16 M1.4' displayed on it

"It's not coordinates or a phone number," Zach pointed out

Alexis stared at the screen the numbers running through her head

"Who is it directed too?" Cam asked

"That doesn't matter," Alexis said

"Alexis, didn't you say you can see anomalies like a second sight?" Angela asked

"Yes," Alexis said

"So do the opposite, show me what is right," Angela said

"Show her what is right?" Booth asked

"Just trust me," Angela said

Alexis narrowed her eyes and walked to the white board in front of them. She copied the numbers and examined them. She drew lines between 6, 7, 16, and M1.4. She circled the three numbers and bubbled out M1.4

"Patterns," Zach said

"Now what does that mean?" Booth asked

"I don't know," Alexis hissed

"Well think fast, because, we are out of time," Zach said looking at the clock countdown

*******

Brennan and Hodgens pushed their heads against the hole in the seat "There are four extra tires, but I can't reach them." She said

"If the ransom was paid we'd be up by now. Why prolong the inevitable?" Hodgens asked

"Booth will find us," Brennan said

"You have a lot of faith in Booth," Hodgens pointed out

"No, faith is an irrational belief in something that's logically impossible. Overtime, I've seen what Booth can do. It's not faith."

"No offense. And I'm not saying this because you filleted me with a knife, we are out of air. We don't know if our message got out, much less if anyone understood it. And we're buried underground. What you have is faith baby" Brennan smiles at his words "Sorry, the baby thing is a reflex."

"We shouldn't talk right now. To conserve air," She insisted

"I need the camera batteries and the preservative powder from your kit," Hodgens said

"Soda, ash and lithium?" Brennan asked a little confused "You're going to make a carbon dioxide scrubber?"

"If you can perform surgery out of thin air, I can pull a little thin air out of thin air." Hodgens said, getting a laugh out of both of them

Hodgens mixed together the ingredients and oxygen bubbled into the car

"How much time does that give us?" Hodgens asked

"Enough time for us to do something that might just kill us," Brennan pointed out

"And what is that?"

"My next place I need to get to is the air bags," Brennan said

"You know they aren't really bags of air," Hodgens pointed out

"I'm not looking to extend our survival, I'm looking to blow ourselves out of here," Brennan said

"You're going to use the explosives from the airbags," Hodgens pointed out

Brennan nodded

"Yes that will possibly kill us," Hodgens said

"So we do nothing?" Brennan asked

Hodgens tears a piece of paper from her novel "Anyone you want to say good bye too?" he asked

Brennan took the paper and wrote a quick note, shoving it in her pocket.

*******

Alexis ignored the pressures and stared at the board

"Come on Alexis, tell me what we don't know," Alexis heard Brennan say in her head

Alexis stared harder and her eyes widened "I got it," she said

Booth looked up from his hand "What is it,"

"6, 7, 16," she said sitting at the computer and pulling up the periodic table of elements "Carbon, Nitrogen, and Sulfur, on the periodic table of elements," she said "They are buried in coal rich soil."

"We are going to need a little more than that," Booth said

"Keep going Alexis," Angela said

Zach understood and jumped in "The mineral components in coal are all the same, it's the organic components that provide a unique fingerprint. They're called macerals. They fluoresce at different levels. A reflectance of 1.4 is quite rare suggesting a high concentration of inertimite," he said

"What does that mean?" Booth said confused

"It means we know where they are," Alexis said "Let's go," she said jumping up and running towards the door

Everyone followed and piled into Booths SUV. Booth called for backup and Alexis sped down the street with the sirens blaring. Rozalyn sat on Angela's lap and barked, in a reassurance to everyone else.

*******

Brennan describes the process to Hodgens, saying that if they are less than 4 feet under the ground it will blow them to freedom, and if more than that their brains would turn to Jelly. The two exchanged good byes and brought the wires closer to each other.

*******

Booth and others watched down from the edge of the quarry. They scanned around the vast ground and waited for a sign.

Below a small explosion occurred and Booth was careening the side of the sand walls.

Alexis followed closely with Rozalyn at her heels.

Booth ran and slid on his knees to where the explosion was, he dug through the earth with his hands until he reached Brennan's hand. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the ground. Rozalyn ran and started digging fiercely with Alexis helping.

Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist and pulled her out of the dirt.

Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth's neck and whimpered "Get Hodgens."

"They are getting him," Booth said keeping a hold of Brennan and not letting her go

Everyone else ran over to help and Alexis pulled Hodgens out of the ground with help from others

Angela smiled and leaned over to kiss Hodgens, happy that he was OK

Alexis looked over to see Booth holding Brennan tightly

Brennan rested back on her heels and held on tightly to the man holding tightly onto her

Booth felt tears burning against his eyes and found that his hands were shaking

Brennan pulled back slightly "Booth what's wrong?" she asked

"I'm just glad that you are safe," Booth said pulling Brennan into another hug

Alexis smiled and sat back. Rozalyn ran to her outstretched hand and rubbed against it.

Brennan felt Booth crushing her against his chest, but didn't mind it

"I'm so glad that you are safe," he whispered one last time into her ear


	26. Hold You Through Nightmares

**AN: This is a very short chapter, because this is more of a bridge to the next chapter**

**I wrote the next chapter before I wrote this chapter so it might be a little confusing but yeah**

**The next chapter is so angsty I will warn you now, but BEWARE, SEXUAL TENSIONS AHEAD**

Hold you through Nightmares

The night that Brennan was rescued, Alexis made sure that she went straight to bed. Alexis sat up during the night and waited, making sure she would sleep. Alexis laid down on Rozalyn's side and fell asleep.

But Alexis was woken up, by screaming and thrashing. Alexis sighed, knowing it was Brennan "Poor thing," she said

Alexis pulled her phone out and Dialed Booth's number

"Hello?" he said tiredly

"Get over here," Alexis said

"Why is Bones ok?" he asked sitting straight up

"No she isn't. She can't sleep, she is having nightmares, and she would feel better if she had you," Alexis said

"Did she say that?" Booth inquired

"Its Brennan do you really thing she would open up and admit that. She didn't say that but it's obvious, since she keeps whimpering your name," Alexis said

Booth got up and slipped on an old t-shirt over his chest, and pulled on his sweat pants "I'll be right there," he said before hanging up

Alexis hung up and walked into Brennan's room.

Brennan thrashed and screamed messing her sheets up even more

Alexis shook Brennan's shoulders "Brennan! Brennan! Wake up!"

Brennan opened her eyes gasping for air, her face covered in a cold sweat. "Did I wake you up?" she asked

Alexis nodded "Yeah but it's ok," she said

Brennan sat up and rubbed her eyes

"Stay here, I will get you something to drink," Alexis said standing up and getting some ice water for Brennan

Booth knocked at the door, and was let in by Alexis

"That was quick," she said

"Yeah, I used the sirens," Booth said walking straight to her bedroom

Brennan looked up "Booth?" she asked

Booth smiled and sat in front of her, brushing a stray hair out of her face "Hey," he whispered

Alexis set the water in her hands and walked out mouthing 'Good Night' to her before returning to crash on her couch

Brennan took a drink of the ice water "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Alexis called me, said that I might be able to help you sleep," Booth said

Brennan shrugged "I guess," she said

Booth took the cup from her hand and set in on her night stand. He pushed her shoulder's down so that she was lying against her pillow. Booth leaned over and turned her light off, before taking off his sweat shirt and t-shirt.

Brennan felt her temperature rising as she watched more and more of his skin becomes visible.

He slipped under the covers next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him and pressed his chest to her back.

Brennan smiled and rested her head against his shoulder

Booth kissed her hair and whispered calming words to her, telling her to close her eyes, and to get some sleep.

Brennan soon slipped into sleep, but was welcomed with another nightmare. Brennan was trapped under the ground, the dirt seeping into her lungs as she screamed for help. Brennan thrashed in an attempt to get to the surface, but to no avail. "BOOTH!" Brennan screamed as dirt and rocks lodged themselves into her lungs. She felt herself suffocating and screamed once more.

Booth woke up to her screaming and thrashing and touched Brennan's face. Her eyes shot open, her chest heaving violently

"Oh Bones," he said

Brennan looked at him and buried her face into his neck

Booth wrapped his arms around her "It's ok Bones. I'm here, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise," Booth whispered

Brennan took a deep breath, taking in the smell of his cologne, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly

Booth stroked her hair, shushing her, and drawing lazy circles into her back

Brennan grew drowsy. She seemed to be in a trance, between the overwhelming smell of his cologne, and the circles being drawn into her back. Brennan closed her eyes and whispered "Hold me," before slipping into sleep

Booth did as he was told, and wrapped his arms tighter around her. He felt her arms wrapped around his neck tighter bringing his head to rest on hers. Booth kissed her hair and smiled, as Brennan was sleeping peacefully for the first time in the night.


	27. Downfall of Us All

**AN: ANGST WARNING ANGST WARNING**

**Ok this chapter was totally inspired by the song The Downfall of us All by A Day to Remember**

**The song is hella tight, so check it out xD  
Yes I just said hella tight**

**SO HAVE FUN READING**

**Get ready for EVEN MORE ANGST**

Downfall of us All

That morning Alexis woke, and walked into Brennan's bedroom. The two were pushed close to each other. Brennan had her head wedged between his head and his shoulder. She didn't wake again that night. Alexis smiled as she saw how calm they seemed around each other. "They are so adorable," she said to herself, and turned to head out to the Jeffersonian.

Hodgens, Alexis and Zack sat in a circle of chairs with their feet propped on the table. Alexis and Zack were playing the notes to the cover song they were doing of Over My Head by The Fray. They wanted it to go from Pop to Punk, and they were sure doing it. Hodgens was keeping the beat with his drum sticks and when they finished they all sat back "We need a name for our band," he said

Zack nodded "It would be helpful, does anyone have any ideas?"

"How about, Down with the conspiracies?" Hodgens asked

"No," Zack said

Alexis laughed "Why don't we do something dark and mysterious, like Premonition?"

"Premonition," Zack and Hodgens said together, "I like it!" Hodgens said

"I concur," Zach said

Alexis smiled "Good, and I booked a benefit concert, to raise money for funding for research of the Jeffersonian," she said

"Wow, how did you swing that?" Hodgens asked

"Connections," Alexis said "It's more of a welcome home concert though, for you and Brennan."

Hodgens smiled "Thanks Alexis," he said

Alexis smiled "No problem," she said and then looked to see two tall blonde's walking through the lab "What the hell?" she asked "I didn't know the march of whores was in town."

"What?" Hodgens asked turning around "What are they doing here?"

"Better yet who the fuck are they?" Alexis asked

"The one with really long blonde hair is Tessa, Booth's ex girlfriend. And the other one is Agent Perotta, she is one of the new FBI agents who have been going after Booth like crazy," Zack said

"WHORES!" Alexis screamed

Tessa and Agent Perotta looked over the blonde teenager lounging in the chair with the two squints at her side trying not to laugh.

Angela walked up to them "Who just screamed whores?" she asked

Alexis raised her hand and pointed towards Tessa and Agent Perotta walking towards her

Angela starts laughing and then backs away "I'm not a liability in this one," she said

"Excuse me," Tessa said

"Yes," Alexis said happily

"We would like to inquire what you screamed."

"It was more of a yell then a scream don't you think?" Alexis asked

"Sure, but would you like to tell us what you said?" Agent Perotta said

"I called you whores, you know a cross between a slut and an even bigger slut," Alexis said

"That is very disrespectful, you should apologize," Tessa said

Alexis stood up and gave her guitar to Hodgens. She stood nose to nose to Tessa "Listen up bitch. This is my territory, I know types like you, you are here to cause trouble, and I'm not having any of it. Now if you have anything to say to anyone in this institute you take it up with me. And don't act all mommy dearest with me because honey I can kick your scrawny ass from here to California. Got it," she hissed

Tessa smiled "You don't scare me," she said

Hodgens and Zach both reacted at the same time "Oooo, shouldn't have said that," they said

"You want me to show you how scary I am?" Alexis asked

"Yes," Tessa said

"Again, mistake," Zach pointed out

"I'm from the streets sweetie. I have been through and seen more then you can only imagine, and I know your motives. Sorry but motive can't be hidden with cheap pink lip stick."

"Really then show me what you have seen," Tessa said

"Strike three," Hodgens said as both him and Zach got up and stepped back

Alexis smiled shot her hand out clenching it around Tessa's throat, cutting off her breath

"Alexis!" Brennan called

"Shit," Alexis said letting go

"Alexis come here!" Brennan ordered

Alexis stepped over Tessa and shoved past Perotta

"What do you think you are doing?" Brennan asked

"Ok, I don't trust them; they are just here to stir up trouble. I'm just trying to protect you," Alexis said

"By doing what?" Brennan asked "Strangling a lawyer and body slamming an FBI agent?"

"I can't tell you why because then you will get mad at me. Your emotions are like raw nerves, you poke it and you bite my head off," Alexis said crossing her arms over her chest

"Listen to me," Brennan said "You don't need to protect me," she said

"Yeah, that's real evident," she said

"What does that mean?" Brennan asked

Alexis felt anger rising in her veins. Brennan didn't even know how much she meant to her, and what she has done for her. She didn't know it, and she doubted she would figure it out "Never mind." She said

"Don't walk away from me," Brennan said

Alexis didn't listen and walked towards Hodgens to get her guitar

Agent Perotta put her hand out "Stop," she ordered

"Bitch Please," Alexis said pushing past her and grabbed the guitar from Hodgens and walked to the door, to see Booth "YAY just who I was suspect. HEY BOOTH YOUR WHORES ARE HERE!" she screamed

Booth looked at her confused "Are you ok?" she asked

"I'm dandy, but I won't be when I see how hurt Brennan will be when she see's these two pushing up against you," Alexis said

"Who?" Booth asked

"Tessa and Perotta," Alexis said

"Oh," Booth said

"Yeah," Alexis said

"This can't be good," Booth said

"Go," Alexis ordered "I want to watch."

Booth walked over to the two and they all sat in the chairs that Hodgens, Zach and Alexis were sitting in. They were laughing and talking, and it all made Alexis sick. It also made her sick that the two hoes couldn't keep their hands off his legs, but what made his stomach turn is seeing Brennan watch out of the corner of her eye from the platform "Oh no." she said walking up the platform "Bren." Alexis said

Brennan turned and pushed past her, walking to her office.

"Damn it," Alexis muttered walking off the platform and out the front doors.

Alexis walked to an open place near a lake and sat with her back pressing up against a tree. She started playing a few chords to one of the songs she would be performing in a few days "It's not easy making a name for yourself. Where do you draw the line? I never thought I'd be in this far. Have fun some and never change that for anyone. Try not to miss me when I'm gone. Oooh. I sold my soul to the open road. You'll find me in the same spot believe me. I could never stop; my life's turned upside down. Meet me out past the train tracks I'm leavin' and not coming back. You're right and I was wrong. This town will be the downfall of us all."


	28. Pain and Regrets

Pain and Regrets

Brennan leaned over the skeleton from limbo and continued her examination. Angela, Hodgens, Zach, Alexis, Cam and Sweets all had left early, heading to the concert down the road. But Brennan stayed with her work; it was the only way she could keep herself from hunting down Tessa and Agent Perotta and tearing every blonde hair out of their disproportionate heads.

Booth walked up the platform "Hey Bones are you coming to the concert?" he asked

"Why would I do that?" Brennan asked

"Because it is earning money for your lab," Booth said

"I don't want to go," Brennan said

"Ok," Booth said sadly, and Brennan looked up to see real despair in his eyes

A tall man with short black hair walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian. "Tempe!" he called

Brennan turned around and met the man at the end of the platform and kissed him on the cheek "Hey Sawyer." She said

Booth glared at the man "Who is this?" he asked

"This is Sawyer," Brennan said "Sawyer, this is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth." Brennan said scanning her key so Sawyer could come onto the platform

Sawyer shook hands with Booth and smiled "Nice to meet you." He said "So Tempe are you ready to go?"

"I don't feel like going tonight, I would rather stay and work tonight," Brennan said leaning against the table

Sawyer frowned "Aw, ok, well if you change your mind, I will still be going." He said

Brennan smiled "Ok, I will meet up with you if I decide to go."

"Alright," Sawyer said grabbing her arm and leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek before waving and walking out

Booth huffed and crossed his arms over his chest

"What?" Brennan asked

"I don't like him…" Booth said out loud, and scolded himself silently for letting that slip

"Why?" Brennan asked raising her voice

"I know his type," Booth said quietly

"And what is that?" Brennan asked

"He doesn't care about you Bones, all he wants is a nice piece of ass he can tap," Booth said

"So you are calling me 'just a nice piece of ass'?" Brennan said offended

"No Bones, unlike many of your other boyfriends, I actually respect you," Booth said

"You know you have NO right to tell me who and who not to date," Brennan screamed

"I know that Bones! But if you weren't so stubborn and listened to me once in a while you might not have to hide behind these walls that you put up whenever you are hurt," Booth said

"Why because you know everything that has to deal with emotions and feeling?" Brennan asked

"No, did I claim that I knew everything about emotions and feelings?" Booth asked

"No, but I would LOVE to hear your reasoning," Brennan screamed

"I can tell when someone is just out to have sex with you. You need someone who really cares about you Temperance not some jerk who wants to have sex with you then just drop you!" Booth yelled

"Like I said, you have no right at all to tell me who and who not to date Booth," Brennan said walking off the platform

"Why are you do mad at me?" Booth said

Brennan whirled around "Because Booth, some things are private! You can't offer your judgment on every aspect of my life!"

"Fine if that's what you want then just tell me to get lost!" Booth screamed

"Ok, Get lost!" Brennan screamed back

Booth looked to her "Good Evening Dr. Brennan," he said before turning and walking off

Brennan shivered as she watched him go; she pulled her lab coat tighter around her body. She hated it when he called her Dr. Brennan. Everyone else called her that, she liked being called Bones. Wow, she never thought she would say that in her lifetime. She felt tears burning her eyes and soon those tears where waterfalls down the side of her face. Her whole body was shaking, and she decided to go to the concert, just to support Alexis. She didn't want Sawyer anymore; she didn't think she ever really did. Brennan soon realized that Sawyer was just an effect on shoving down her feelings for Booth anymore. But she didn't want to hide these feelings anymore. Terror coursed through her veins at the thought of telling her partner how she really felt. The what-ifs ran through her head like stampeding buffalo. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he never forgives me? What if our friendship is ruined for telling him this? What if our friendship is ruined now?

Brennan shook her head and walked to her office. She shrugged off her lab coat and hung it up. She wrapped her light black jacket over her arms and pulled it tighter around her body. She walked to the front doors and walked down the street to where the concert was taking place.


	29. Reflections on a Concert

**AN:** **Once again the song is called The Downfall of us All by A Day to Remember**

**This is more of a bridge chapter, there will be some serious angst/romance in the next few chapters**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story, and being with me through writing it**

**I especially want to thank mustanggirlz07 **

**you have been reviewing like crazy and you don't know how much it means to me! THANK YOU!!!**

Reflections on a Concert

Brennan sat at the bottom of a tree to the right of a stage; she could see Hodgens, Zack and Alexis perfectly. They all looked like they were having fun, and everyone in the audience was having fun as well.

Some people sat in the back, on the hills, on blankets with someone else they brought

The others, where jumping around and punching each other in a huge circle. Brennan head some kids screaming 'Mosh Pit' but Brennan didn't exactly know what 'Moshing' was. So seeing this 'ritualistic dance', she simply inferred that this was what 'Moshing' was.

Alexis, Hodgens, and Zach would play a song, wait till the applause was over, talk about the next song a little bit and then go into playing it

Brennan smiled when she noticed how into performing that Alexis was, and thought to herself, that the music wasn't half bad

The played familiar songs that she had heard before and they played new songs that Brennan guessed Alexis had written in the hospital.

Brennan jumped when she heard someone run up to her "Tempe!" Sawyer called

Brennan sighed and looked up "Hey Sawyer." She said

"Hey, why don't you come over here with me," he offered

"No thanks," Brennan said

"Tempe what's wrong?" Sawyer asked

"The only thing wrong, is me dating you," Brennan said, saying it more harshly then she wanted

"Ouch, harsh," Sawyer said

"I'm sorry Sawyer, but we're over," Brennan said

Sawyer nodded "I'm sorry too," he whispered before walking off

Booth listened from behind one of the trees in the woods. He didn't want to let her know that he was there, because he would be sure to get a good punch in the nose, so he silently walked off to join Angela, Cam, and Sweets.

Angela smiled as Booth walked back "Hey, where did you go?" she asked

"Bones is here," Booth said

"Really, where?" Angela asked

"She is sitting over there, I was just over there, and I heard her break up with her boyfriend," Booth said

"She had a boyfriend?" Angela asked "How did I not know that?"

"Had, yeah. She was harsh though. She had no doubts about it, I can tell you that," Booth said

"Should we go tell her to come sit by us?" Cam asked

"No," Booth said

"Why not?" Angela asked

"We had a fight a half an hour ago, and I'm not ready to have her over here, because lord knows you all would start picking," Booth said

"Yeah, but if no one was here to 'pick' then you and her would just stuff your feelings in a box and ship it to Bangladesh," Angela said

"Probably," Booth said

The three finished the last song they were on, and the crowd applauded

Alexis stepped up to the microphone and slung the guitar around her back "Ok everyone how are we doin?" she asked

The crowd screamed in response and Brennan nodded at Alexis' enthusiasm

"Sadly, this is the last song of the night, but this song is really special. As you know this concert is to gain funds for research at the Jeffersonian Institute. And many of you also know that two of the Premonition members are Doctors at the Jeffersonian. Dr. Jack Hodgens and Dr. Zack Addy. We have some more members of the Jeffersonian in the back as well, along with the Jeffersonian FBI liaison." Alexis said as the lights shifted to the group sitting on the hill "Guys stand up!" Alexis urged

Everyone stood up and accepted the applause from the crowd "Back there we have Angela Montenegro, Dr. Cam Saroyan, Dr. Lance Sweets, and Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Everyone cheered again, and Cam, Angela, Booth and Sweets sat back down

Alexis took the microphone off its stand and started walking off the stage, the light following her "Many of you also heard that Dr. Hodgens and Dr. Brennan were kidnapped and buried alive. Which is really why we are having this concert, this is more of my welcome home present to Hodgens and Brennan." Alexis said walking over to where Brennan was sitting, she stretched her hand out "Care to join me?" she asked

Brennan smiled "What the hell," she said taking her hand and running on stage with her.

Alexis slung her arm around Brennan shoulders "And this is the one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan, you all know her titles, so I won't go that much into depth. Both Brennan and Hodgens are safe and sound now thanks to the whole Jeffersonian team, especially Special Agent Booth. He kept us all together and made sure not one second was wasted, if it wasn't for him, we might not have these two egg heads with us now." Alexis said rubbing her hand on Brennan's head, messing up her hair

The crowd laughed and cheered again

"This song was inspired by the kidnap and rescue of Hodgens and Brennan. I really think that this town will be the downfall of us all. Since we have government officials on one side, murder victims on the other, and stoners, partiers, and street kids, LIKE ME, in the middle and mass serial killers in jail. Fun City don't you think?" Alexis asked

The crowd cheered

"But we love DC and love the people in it. So let's hit it!" Alexis said striking at a chord on her guitar

When the words came, Brennan and Alexis were the once to sing them

"Da da da de da da da  
Da da da de da da da  
Lets go

It's not easy making a name for yourself  
Where do you draw the line?  
I never thought I'd be in this far  
Have fun some and never change that for anyone  
Try not to miss me when I'm gone

Oooh

I sold my soul to the open road  
You'll find me in the same spot believe me  
I could never stop, my life's turned upside down

Meet me out past the train tracks I'm leavin' and not coming back

You're right and I was wrong  
This town will be the downfall of us all.

I'm gonna need you to try to follow along  
I did the best that I could to try to write you songs

NOW GO TELL THEM WE SOLD OUT

I sold my soul to the open road  
You'll find me in the same spot believe me  
I could never stop, my life's turned upside down

Meet me out past the train tracks I'm leavin' and not coming back

You're right and I was wrong  
This town will be the downfall of us all.

Don't forget yourselves we've made up our minds  
We signed 3, 4, 5 on the dotted lines,

Don't forget yourselves we've made up our minds

We signed 3, 4, 5 on the dotted lines.

You'll find me in the same spot believe me  
I could never stop, my life's turned upside down  
Meet me out past the train tracks I'm leavin' and not coming back  
You're right and I was wrong

You'll find me in the same spot believe me  
I could never stop, my life's turned upside down

Meet me out past the train tracks I'm leavin' and not coming back

You're right and I was wrong  
This town will be the downfall of us all, this town will be the downfall of us all.

Downfall of us all

Downfall of us all

Downfall of us all

Downfall of us all!"

The crowd screamed and Alexis replied by saying "Thank you and good night!"

The crowds soon faded and Brennan saddened as she saw Booth look at her and walk off through the woods to his car

Alexis saw her face and tilted her chin up to look at her "Relax honey, we will talk about it later ok. I'll help you," she said

Brennan nodded "Thank you, and I'm sorry. I've been a jerk lately," she said

"No you haven't," Alexis reassured "I was the jerk, I'm sorry."

Brennan nodded "Ok," she said and said good bye to Zack and Hodgens. She waved good bye to Angela, Cam and Sweets. And gave a weak wave to Booth when she saw him leaning against his car.

Booth stared at his feet and sighed, he was hurt, heartbroken that she told him to pretty much get out of her life. Was he that much of a burden? Booth whipped the tears in his eyes with a swift motion of his arm and climbed into his car

Brennan looked to the ground, guilt and sorrow drowning her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and hit the pavement below her feet

Alexis rested her hand on Brennan's back "It's ok," she reassured "We will fix this." She said

Alexis leaded Brennan to her car and drove her home. While Booth drove back to his apartment, to sit on his couch, drink a few shots of scotch, and look at the drawing Alexis did of him and Brennan together. He felt sadness well up in his heart "Bones…" he whispered before taking another drink of scotch.


	30. Just Jump

**AN: OH MEE GEE I LOVE THIS CHAPTER**

**I have NO idea why, but I love it.**

**I especially love the ending. And I love her thoughts, Its so cheesy, but its cute! AHH gotta love it**

**OK have fun reading**

Just Jump

Alexis was the one to drive Brennan home. Even after their fun time singing on stage, Alexis could tell something was wrong with Brennan. She was scared, and sad, and confused, and a million other emotions that she couldn't pick it.

When Alexis opened the door, Brennan walked to her couch like a zombie. Her face was pale, and she had her jacket pulled tight around her body. She was in defense move. She was trying to put her walls up, but she was failing miserably.

She was trying to compartmentalize, but again, she was failing.

The untouchable, unfazeable Dr. Temperance Brennan had indeed been fazed.

Brennan sat down on her couch and stared at the ground. A pillow pressed to her chest

"Do you want something to drink honey?" Alexis asked

"Wine, a very big glass of wine please," Brennan said softly

"Ok," Alexis said walking into the kitchen, she pulled out a wine glass and poured some wine into it. She walked out slowly and her heart clenched. She watched this woman in front of her, as tears dripped from her eyes. Brennan's lively blue eyes were now a deep grey.

Alexis sat in the chair near her and handed her the wine.

Brennan took the glass and brought it to her lips, the level of the liquid decreased quickly until there was nothing left in it.

"Brennan, what is wrong?" Alexis asked

"He hates me," Brennan said apathetically

"Who Booth?" Alexis asked

"Yes," she said a fresh trail of tears appearing on her cheeks "I messed up big time."

"Why what happened?" Alexis asked

"I was scared and I snapped," Brennan said

"Scared of what?" Alexis asked

"You know what!" Brennan hissed

"I know, but I need you to say it," Alexis said

Brennan stayed silent, veering her eyes to the ground

"Say it Temperance," Alexis urged "What are you scared of?"

"Love, feelings, anything emotional that will come around to hurt me," Brennan said

"And who are these 'feelings' veered too?" Alexis asked

"Booth," Brennan whispered

"Now what happened between you two to make you think he hates you?" Alexis asked

"You know Sawyer?" Brennan asked

"Yes," Alexis hissed

Brennan looked up, but shoved off her tone "You don't like him either?" she asked

"Hell no," Alexis said

"Booth didn't either," Brennan said

Alexis was confused "Ok, so tell me what happened."

"I was working at the lab," Brennan said "To try to forget about the earlier incident."

"With Tessa and Perotta?" Alexis asked

"Yes. But I was working at the lab, and Booth came to see if I was going to the concert, and I told him that I didn't want to go," Brennan said

"Because working helps you compartmentalize," Alexis finished

Brennan nodded "Yeah, and then Sawyer came, and asked if I was going to concert, I told him no, he said ok and left."

"Now I think I see where this was going, but continue," Alexis said

"Booth said that he didn't like Sawyer because he knew his type. He said I needed someone who would actually care for me and care about me," Brennan said

Alexis nodded knowing that Booth was speaking about himself

"Then I told him that some things are private and that he can't voice his input on everything in my life," Brennan said wiping tears from her tears "Then he said that if I didn't want him there to tell him to get out and I…" Brennan stopped, unable to continue

"You what?" Alexis asked

"I did," Brennan whispered

"You told him to get out?" Alexis asked

Brennan nodded as her breath hitched and tears poured out of her eyes, her breathing loud, and turning into sobs

Alexis moved from the chair to the couch and wrapped her arms around Brennan's shoulders

Brennan rested her head against Alexis' shoulder and sobbed into her shirt

Alexis looked up to see Rozalyn walking out of Brennan's bedroom. Rozalyn walked forward with her head down and walked to Brennan. She jumped on her lap and laid her head down, nuzzling her head into Brennan's stomach

Brennan smiled and laughed, wiping away her tears. She rested her hand on the dog's body and looked to Alexis, her eyes pleading "What do I do?" she asked

Alexis looked to the clock and sighed "I have to go soon, but I still have enough time to tell you what to do."

"Wait, where are you going?" Brennan asked

"I have to go down to the library. To get a few books to study, I talked to a few school administrators. They are giving me an aptitude test or something like that to see if I need to go back to school for a few years or if I can go ahead and apply for college. If I pass the test it will count for my credits in high school. The test is a week long, 7 hour sessions," Alexis said rolling her eyes "I need to freshen up on some stuff."

Brennan nodded "Alright," she said "Now what do I do?"

Alexis sighed "Jump Brennan, just jump."

"Jump off what?" Brennan asked

"Figure of speech Brennan. I'm not going to tell you what it means; I want you to figure it out. But think about this; when you jump, I can guarantee that Booth will be there to catch you before you hit the ground," Alexis said "Now I have to go."

Alexis kissed Brennan's forehead and stoop up "Come on Rozy," she whispered

Rozalyn licked Brennan's chin and jumped off her lap following Alexis

Brennan waved them goodbye. Alexis gave her a weak smile and then walked out of the apartment walking down the hallway

Brennan sat in her apartment, wondering what Alexis meant by jumping. She got up and walked to her kitchen, poured another glass of wine and went back to her couch.

_What does she mean jump? Does she just mean to through caution to the wind and go with my gut? But I'm not good with my guy, Booth is. Booth…'he will be there to catch me before I hit the ground'…Oh I'm in trouble. I'm more then in trouble…I'm in love._

Brennan stood up and walked towards her door, she had to make things up with Booth. She grabbed her keys and swung open the door.

Brennan gasped "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly

Booth leaned pushed his forearm against the door frame and sighed. "I came to see you."


	31. Im Jumping

I'm Jumping

"_When you jump; I can guarantee that Booth will be there to catch you before you hit the ground"_

*****

_What does she mean jump? Does she just mean to through caution to the wind and go with my gut? But I'm not good with my guy, Booth is. Booth…'he will be there to catch me before I hit the ground'…Oh I'm in trouble. I'm more then in trouble…I'm in love._

_Brennan stood up and walked towards her door, she had to make things up with Booth. She grabbed her keys and swung open the door._

_Brennan gasped "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly_

_Booth leaned pushed his forearm against the door frame and sighed. "I came to see you." _

Brennan smiled and stepped up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, enveloping him in a tight hug

Booth smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "Are you ok?" he asked

Brennan nodded "Yeah. Booth I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You don't have to apologize Bones," Booth said

Brennan smiled, he called her Bones. "I'm sorry that I pushed my nose into your personal life, your right, I have no right to voice my opinion," he said

Brennan laughed "You voice your opinion on everything else, I shouldn't have gotten testy about what you thought," she said into his shoulder

Booth smiled "Should we go inside?" he asked

Brennan pulled back "Yeah right," she said inviting him inside and closing the door behind him

"Alexis not here?" he asked

"No, she is at the library, studying for some aptitude test or something," Brennan said

"A test? What for?" Booth asked

"I think it is to see if she has to go back to school for a while, or if she can earn her credits through that test to apply for a college," Brennan said

"She wants to go to college?" Booth asked

Brennan shrugged "I guess so."

"Good," Booth said "I bet she is gonna turn into a squint."

"She's already half way there," Brennan pointed out

"That's true," Booth said

The two stood in silence for the next few moments, looking into each other's eyes, both with a smile on their face. Brennan was the first to come back to reality "Do you want something to drink?" she asked

"Beer?" he asked hopefully

Brennan let out a laugh "Always," she said walking over and the refrigerator and taking two beers from the racks and brought them back to the living room

Booth sat on her couch and took the beer from her hand "Thank you." He said

Brennan sat beside him, closer than normal, and popped the cap off her beer and took a drink of it.

Booth did the same and noticed the wine glass on the coffee table "Having a party?" he asked

Brennan tilted her head "What?" she asked

Booth laughed "Already got into the alcohol," he said motioning to the wine glass

"Oh yeah," Brennan said

"Did I make you that upset?" He asked quietly

Brennan shook her head "All of this was my fault; I'm at fault for making myself upset. And for making you upset. Once again, I'm sorry." She whispered

Booth pressed his knuckle under her chin and brought her head up to look at him "Stop apologizing."

Brennan's breath hitched when she noticed how close together they were. His cool, minted breath, with the hint of beer, was brushing against her face. She tore her gaze from his lips and brought them to his eyes, his deep chocolate eyes, boring holes into her skin. She tried to distinguish what she saw in his eyes.

_His eyes are happy and calm but what else is there? Want? No it was more of that; it was more of a painful desire. _

Brennan's eyes widened slightly, finally distinguishing the hidden emotion

_Love!_

Brennan smiled and leaned in closer, touching her forehead to his

Booth smiled, but he was scared. He wanted this to be real, and not the effect of alcohol or something else. "Bones what are you doing?" he asked quietly

"I'm jumping," she replied

Before Booth could reply and ask what she was talking about, Brennan had moved her head and was pressing her lips lightly on his. His heart was beating in his ears, and electric shocks were moving through his blood stream.

Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

Brennan smiled to herself, and started to coax his tongue from his mouth. She traced her tongue along his lower lip.

Booth didn't want to seem too eager, so he slowly opened his mouth, and circled his tongue around hers.

Brennan smiled and thought to herself _I'm not letting him take control that easily_. She circled his tongue and pulled it into her mouth roughly

Booth chuckled and returned the aggressiveness

The two reluctantly pulled back when oxygen was needed; but resumed their kiss quickly. Brennan tugged at Booth's jacket, and pulled him up so they were standing

"What are you doing?" Booth asked

"I told you," Brennan said quietly, pulling Booth with her as she walked backwards down her hallway "I'm jumping," she finished pressing her back against her bedroom door, and pulling Booth's head down to meet her lips again

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground

Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his back as he opened the door to her bedroom, slamming it closed with his foot.


	32. Pillow Talk

Pillow Talk

Brennan ran her fingers through Booth's hair, and traced lines into the arm that was slung over her stomach. Booth rested his head on the pillow above her shoulder, kissing her shoulder constantly

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before kissing her neck

Brennan smiled and laughed, kissing his forehead when he brought his head back

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered

"Mm-hmm," Brennan said running her finger tips up and down his arm

"What did you mean, by you're jumping?" Booth asked

Brennan smiled "Alexis was talking to me before you came here. And I told her what happened, and she told me to jump, and she said that when I jump, that she can guarantee, that you will be there to catch me," she whispered

"And did I catch you?" Booth asked kissing her shoulder

"I would say so," Brennan replied kissing his forehead again

"Good," Booth replied simply

"So, Agent Booth, I have to ask, was this having sex or making love?" Brennan asked defiantly

"I would say making love, what do you think?" Booth asked

"I don't know; that's why I asked you. I am still contemplating the word choices associated with 'love'," Brennan said

Booth chuckled "What is to contemplate?" Booth asked kissing her shoulder

"How is it that you can 'make love'? Love is not a physical object that can be made; its dopamine and endorphins. Also falling in love, how is that possible? It's not, because once again, love is not an object and you are not actually tripping and falling into it," Brennan said

"You know Bones," Booth said pointing a finger to where her heart is "There are some things like love, that can't be measured in your lab. You should really try turning off your brain, and feeling."

"Just because I can measure it doesn't mean I can't feel it Booth," Brennan said

"So does that mean that you are?" Booth asked putting on his charm smile

"Does that mean that I am what?" Brennan asked

"In love," Booth said

Brennan blushed and looked down to her hand, resting on Booth's arm. She stayed silent, the fact that she was in love with her partner scared her, immensely. Actually it was more than just being scared, she was terrified.

"Hey," Booth whispered, kissing her flushed cheeks "It's ok, you don't have to say it now. You can wait till you are ready, it's fine with me."

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly "I really am scared."

Booth brushed his knuckle under her chin and brought her eyes to his "I know," he whispered "I know you're scared. But you don't have to worry. I will always be here to protect you, and that is never going to change. But you have to promise me one thing."

Brennan tilted her head "What is that?"

"Don't run away," Booth whispered

Brennan looked into his eyes, they housed something. Something that screamed 'please'.

_He wants me to stay; he doesn't want me to leave, no matter how scared I am._

"I won't," Brennan said quietly "I promise."

Booth smiled and rested his forehead against hers. Brennan returned his smile, the tip of her nose making circles around his. Booth leaned forward locking her lips with his, escalating the kiss from tender to passionate in a matter of seconds.

Alexis opened the door to Brennan's apartment quietly, putting the pile of books she got from the library on the counter. Rozalyn walked through the living room and jumped on the couch, placing her head on her paw.

"You tired Rozy?" Alexis whispered petting the dogs' head. She looked around, noticing that Brennan wasn't around. _Maybe she's asleep_ Alexis thought, and walked down the hall to her bedroom. Alexis opened the door and looked inside "Oh shit!" she screamed

Brennan and Booth quickly separated and shot up. They both tried to say something to their defense but couldn't form full sentences.

"Way to go Bren!" Alexis screamed

Brennan felt her blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I wonder if Angela is still awake," Alexis said to herself

"NO!" Booth and Brennan screamed

Alexis laughed "Why not?" she asked

"No, don't tell Angela she will figure it out anyway, you don't need to give her head way," Brennan said

"Ok," Alexis said "Well I have to continue studying, so…have fun," Alexis said backing out of Brennan's bedroom

Booth started laughing and ran his fingers through his hair

"What are you laughing at?" Brennan asked

Booth shook his head "Nothing. Come here," he said bringing his hand behind her neck and pulling her towards him.

Brennan squealed as Booth pulled her mouth to his and pushed her down against her mattress, ravaging in her mouth.

Alexis pressed her back against Brennan's door, and brought her hand into a fist mouthing "Yes!"


	33. Are We Dating?

Are We Dating?

Brennan sat in her office, typing on her laptop. It was late at the Jeffersonian, and everyone had gone home. Or at least that was what Brennan thought.

She had to admit it. She was confused. It was just last night that Booth and she had slept together and there was a question nagging at her all day, but she hadn't been able to ask him

_Are we dating?_

Brennan heard someone walking into her office, and assuming it was Booth blurted out "Are we dating?"

"I hope not," Alexis said "No offense or anything but I'm heterosexual and I prefer partners that are near my age," she said leaning on the door frame

Brennan laughed "Sorry, I thought you we're Booth."

"Speaking of Booth…" Alexis said

Angela noticed that as her cue and stormed into her best friend's of it "How was it?!"

Brennan whined and laid her head back on her chair "I knew this was going to happen."

Angela and Alexis jumped and sat on her couch "Come on girl, spill the details!" Alexis urged

"Was he rough and demanding or soft and passionate?" Angela asked

Brennan smiled "He was both," she said slyly

"And everything in between?" Alexis asked

Brennan nodded "He is hands down the best lover I have ever had."

Angela squealed and jumped up, running over to her best friend and hugging her tightly "I'm so happy for you Bren!"

Brennan smiled "Thanks Ange," she said

"Do you love him?" Alexis asked

Brennan nodded slowly, and coughed as Angela tightened her grip

"Yay!" Angela squealed

"When are you going to tell him?" Alexis asked

Brennan shrugged "I don't know. Whenever the time is right I guess," she said

Angela brought her hands back "Aw, Bren I am so happy for you. Finally you gave Agent Hottie a run for his money."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said

Alexis rolled her eyes "Sure you don't." she said and looked as Booth walked into Brennan's office

"Hello ladies," he said

Angela ran and hugged Booth tightly "Congratulations! Finally you came around!"

Booth looked at Angela confused and then looked at Brennan who simply nodded "Uh, thanks…"

Angela brought her hands back "I'm going to let you two talk," She said backing out of Brennan's office but not before giving Brennan two thumbs up

Alexis laughed and stood "I have to get back to studying," she said walking towards the door. She spun around quickly "Word to the wise Booth. I would get the letterman's jacket, or well the FBI jacket, and the class ring out now, she's getting restless," Alexis said pointing to Brennan, before waving good bye and walking after Angela

Booth chuckled and looked to Brennan "What was that about?" he asked

Brennan stood up and placed her hands nervously in her pockets "I have a question…to ask you."

Booth looked at her concerned "Ok. Shoot."

"Why would you want me to shoot you?" Brennan asked worried

Booth laughed "Bones, it's a figure of speech; it means tell me what you want to tell me."

"Oh," Brennan said. She took a deep breath "Are we dating?"

Booth shoved his hands in his pockets "I never really thought about it…" he said honestly

"Well that's all I've thought about, and I need to know. It's quite annoying not knowing," Brennan said "Not to mention stressful."

"Do you want us to be dating?" Booth asked stupidly

"Yes…if we were it would make; what we have, a whole lot easier to comprehend," Brennan said hesitantly

"Ok," Booth said. The two stayed in silence for a while "So do you want me to ask you officially?"

Brennan nodded "If you want," she said simply

"Alright," Booth said walking up to her and taking her hands out of her pockets and placing them in his hands "Bones…Temperance; will you go out with me?"

"Out where?" Brennan asked

Booth let out a chuckled "No Bones, it means will you be my girlfriend."

"Right," Brennan said, as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. "And my answer is yes, Seeley," she teased

Booth laughed "It's weird hearing you call me Seeley," he admitted

Brennan laughed "Trust me, it's weird saying it. But I guess I'll get used to it."

"Yeah."

Brennan nodded "So what do we do now? Do we kiss, or hug, or what?"

"We could do both…" Booth suggested

"Ok," Brennan agreed

Booth stepped closer towards her and brushed his knuckle along her throat, catching her chin and bringing her lips to his

Alexis and Angela leaned in the office door way and smiled. They gave each other a high five as they watched the two.

Booth and Brennan broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, both chuckling. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Brennan placed her arms around his neck. Brennan nuzzled her nose into his neck, while Booth placed a kiss in her hair.

"Aw!" Angela and Alexis said together

Brennan raised her head; as Booth turned around to look at the 2 woman leaning into the door

"Shouldn't YOU be studying?" Brennan asked Alexis

"Yeah, but I need the keys to the car, I'm not just gonna jack it without your permission," Alexis said

Brennan reluctantly stepped away from Booth and took her keys from her desk. She threw them to Alexis "There, see you at home."

"Alright, don't be too long, there are security cameras in this building you know," Alexis said walking towards the door of the Jeffersonian.

"And shouldn't you be turning in for the night?" Brennan asked Angela

Angela looked at the watch on her wrist "Yes actually, I'm meeting Hodgens. I'll see you tomorrow Bren," Angela said waving and walking after Alexis

Brennan waved and turned her gaze back to Booth "So what now?"

Booth shrugged "Do you want to come back to my apartment and we can relax there, or we can go back to your apartment if you want," he rambled

"We can go back to my place, Alexis convinced me to buy a TV, and it showed up this afternoon, but I have no idea how to hook it up," Brennan said

Booth smiled "Alright," he said holding his arm out, motioning for Brennan to come into his arm.

Brennan smiled, shut her laptop, grabbed her bag and jacket and rested her shoulder against Booth's side, wrapping her arm around his back. Booth hung his hand over her shoulder and lead her out of her office and towards the door, where his FBI issued SUV waited for them.


	34. This is Studying?

This is studying?

Booth followed Brennan through the hallway leading to her room. He heard loud music blasting on the floor "What is that? And wouldn't people notice this to get mad enough to come out and scream?" he asked

Brennan shook her head "The walls are thick, you can't hear it inside the apartments," she said

Booth nodded "Well what is it?" he asked

"The gym," Brennan said walking past her door and turning the corner down the hall way, pointing towards the room at the end, which was opened with glass doors and windows.

"Who is in there?" Booth asked walking past her

Brennan followed and used her key to open the gym door

Alexis was running on a treadmill looking at a book in front of her

"This is studying?" Booth cried over the music

Alexis turned her head and nodded, she used a remote to turn the music down a little so they wouldn't have to scream "Yeah, it works. When you are exercising you concentrate more, making it easier for information to register in your brain," she said looking back to the book in front of her

Brennan looked to Booth and nodded "She's right." Brennan listened to the song that was playing and smiled, she liked it. "What song is this?" she asked

"Single Ladies by Beyonce," Alexis said "Very up-beat, helps me keep going."

"I like it," Brennan said with a laugh

Alexis laughed and turned the treadmill off and stepped off. She moved over to a different machine in the gym and locked her arms into the padded arm holds, and looked down at the book that she set there. She brought her arms in towards her face and continued studying

"Alright, let's let her get back to studying," Booth whispered into Brennan's ear

Brennan nodded "Booth is going to hook up to TV so we will be here," she said

Alexis nodded "Alright, I will most likely be staying here for another half an hour." She said

"Ok," Brennan said following Booth out of the gym

Booth took the key that Brennan held out to him and unlocked her door. He stepped to the side and motioned for her to go in before him "Ladies first," he said simply

Brennan smiled "Such a gentleman," she said walking through her door and depositing her back and keys on her kitchen counter

"WHOA!" Booth screamed

Brennan looked up to see Booth kneeling next to the box with the TV in it "What?" she asked

"A 62" PLASMA SCREEN? SERIOUSLY?" Booth screamed

"Yeah, what about it?" Brennan asked

"These are one of the best TV's on the market today, how did you swing for this?" Booth asked

"You know I'm rich, it wasn't hard," Brennan said

Booth tore his jacket off his shoulders and rubbed his hands together "Let's get this puppy together," he said "Do you have any tools here?"

Brennan nodded and walked to her closet; she opened it up and pulled out a tool box. She carried it over to Booth "Here you go," she said

"Thank you," Booth said as he pulled the blade out of his knife with his teeth and cut through the tape on the box. He pulled the instructions out and his brows furrowed

Brennan laughed "What?" she asked

"Do you read Portuguese?" he asked

"Actually yes, but since I am not putting this together, try looking at the instructions on the English speaking side," Brennan said turning the instructions over in his hands

"Right," Booth said "What would I do without you?"

Brennan shrugged "Who knows." She said taking a seat on the couch and picked up the book she was reading off the coffee table

It took Booth about 30 minutes to get the TV up and wired. He put batteries in the remote and programmed the TV to scan the channels. He stood up and sighed in triumph "Now we wait," he said throwing the trash in the box, and putting it next to her trash can. Be put the tools back in the tool box and placed them back in the closet

"Wow, you even clean up after yourself," Brennan said sarcastically

"You know it," Booth said pulling the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbows before plopping on the couch next to Brennan

Brennan put her book mark in her book and set it on the table. Brennan gasped as Booth cupped her cheek in his hand and brought her lips to his. He quickly coaxed her tongue from her mouth, to mingle with his

Alexis opened the door and walked inside of the house. She set the books down and walked towards them, she looked at the TV screen to see that it was programming

"Geez, you couldn't even wait for the channels to become accessible for you two to start making out," Alexis said taking her books back into her hands and bringing them into the guest room, where Rozalyn was asleep on the bed

Brennan and Booth started laughing and pulled away from each other as the oxygen level in their lungs went dangerously low.

"What was that for?" Brennan asked flirtatiously

Booth shrugged and leaned in to brush his lips against her ear "You're just so beautiful, I couldn't resist," he whispered

Brennan blushed at his words; she had never had a man tell her that she was beautiful as much as Booth did.

Booth pulled back to look her in the eyes, he smiled when he saw how flushed she was and leaned to kiss her forehead. He jumped when the TV blared the sound.

"GEEZ!" Booth screamed taking the remote and turning the sound down

"THE TV WORKS!" Alexis screamed sarcastically from the guest bedroom

"Obviously," Booth said. Booth smiled and repositioned himself. He pressed his back against the edge of the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He pulled Brennan over so that her back was pressing against his chest. He took the blanket that was lying over the back of the couch down and pulled it over them. Brennan smiled and laid her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Booth flipped through the channels "What do you want to watch?" he whispered

Brennan shrugged, her eyes still closed "I don't care," she said quietly

"SWAT!" Booth screamed

"What?" Brennan asked confused

"SWAT, the movie it's on, can we watch it?" Booth said excited

"You don't have to ask me," Brennan said

Booth smiled and kissed her head, before changing the channel to SWAT. He set the remote down and rested his elbow on the back of the couch. His hand hung down near Brennan's head while his fingers ran through her hair.

Once the movie was over, Booth stretched his back. He looked down to see Brennan asleep. H smiled to himself and leaned up. He turned the TV off, and took the blanket off of them. Be turned and brought one arm under her knees and one behind her back. He lifted her into his arms and walked to her bedroom. He closed the door and walked to her bed. He leaned over and laid her on her bed. He pulled off her shoes, jeans, and shirt until she was in her tang top and underwear.

He stepped out of his clothes until he was in his boxers and slipped into bed beside her. Be pulled the covers over her shoulders and wrapped his arms tight around her waist. He dug his face into her hair, taking in her scent as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	35. How Should We Deal With This?

**I want to apologize peoples. My computer had to be worked on, and it is still messed up, but I have my chapters written. And I will be posting them today. The end is coming up soon so prepare. I wrote a few one shot preview stories for its sequel so YAY, go read if you are interested. Trust me I will have EVERYTHING in that one, it will be more mystery, but the case is very personal. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH Angst, Romance, Drama, Anger, Injuries, Past Secrets, Insanity, I got it ALL planned out peeps. BEWARE**

**Once again I want to thank all of my supporters. You guys make my day with your reviews, I love you all to death! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

How should we deal with this?

Brennan stretched and looked to her alarm clock. It was 6 in the morning and time to get up. She nudged Booth's arm that was around her waist "Booth it's time to get up," she said

Booth grumbled and tightened his grip around her "No," he mumbled

"Booth, come on! We have to get up," Brennan said laughing as she tried to pull away from him

Booth pulled her back and laid his chin on her shoulder "No!"

"Why not?" Brennan asked

"Too comfortable," Booth whined pulling her closer

"Booth, come on! We are going to be late," Brennan said swinging her legs over her mattress

Booth growled and pulled her back flipping her towards him "Too comfortable. Go in too early anyway, sleep," Booth said

"Booth," Brennan said resting her head back

Booth kissed along her neck and pulled her head closer to him "Go back to sleep Temperance," Booth whispered "Please…"

Brennan sighed and rested her head against Booth's chest "Only until 8 ok," she whispered

Booth nodded and pulled her closer "Until 8." He said

The couple slept for the next hour and a half before Brennan slipped from his grasp to get into the shower. The second the water started running, Booth's eyes fluttered open, and a devilish grin spread over his face. Booth slipped out of Brennan's bed and snuck into the bathroom. He closed the door quickly and silently, to make sure that Brennan couldn't feel the draft. He snuck forward and pulled the curtains back slightly. To his advantage Brennan's eyes were closed as she washed the soap from her hair so she wouldn't get it in her eyes. Booth stepped into the shower and put his hands on her waist

Brennan jumped and brought her hand back to punch Booth, put Booth threw his hand out and covered hers with his. He brought his lips to her ear and shushed her "Relax love it's just me," he whispered

Brennan sighed "Why did you do that?" she asked "You scared me," she said as she slapped his shoulder

"Ow," Booth said bringing his hand to his shoulder "Geez, chill out. It's all your fault anyway."

"My fault?" Brennan asked disbelievingly

"Yes," Booth said "If you woke me up and invited me into the shower with you, then I wouldn't have had to snuck in and scare you."

Brennan glared and brought her hand back to hit him again but Booth brought his hand up and locked his fingers with hers. He brought his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, his bare and wet chest pressing against hers

Brennan smiled "Just wait, soon I will be able to glare are you, and keep glaring, no matter what you do," she said with a smile

Booth shook his head "Never," he said leaning down and catching her mouth with his

Brennan let out a lust filled moan, but brought her mouth back "We have a problem," she said flatly

"What?" Booth asked a little scared

"How should we deal with this?" Brennan asked

"What?"

"Should we be open about it, or keep it hidden?"

"Why would we want to keep it hidden?" Booth asked leaning down to kiss her neck

Brennan smiled and ran her fingers through his short and wet hair "Because the FBI might break up our partnership if we are more than just partners. Since they think that if you are in a relationship with someone romantically it clouds your judgment and can get someone hurt."

Booth pulled back "Oh…you're right," he said flatly

"So we have agreed?" Brennan asked

"On keeping it secret?"

"Yes," Brennan said nodding her head

"Yes," Booth agreed "I want this to last, and I sure as hell am not gonna let the FBI break us up."

Brennan nodded and smiled "I concur."

Booth smiled "You and your squint talk," he said with a laugh

"I'm pretty sure we have already established that I am a 'squint'," Brennan said

Booth shook his head and pressed forward, until he was pinning Brennan against the shower wall. He kissed along her shoulder and up the column of her neck, bringing his lips to her ear once again "How much time do we have?" he asked quietly

"Enough," Brennan said slyly


	36. So Much For Our Plans

So Much for Our Plans

Booth and Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian as they always did, Brennan walking forward with her head held high, and Booth with his hand on her back.

Everyone on the platform turned to look at them and smiled

"What?" Brennan asked confused

"Way to go Dr. B, finally hooking up with Booth. It was obvious he couldn't take it anymore," Hodgins said leaning back in his chair

Brennan looked over her shoulder to look at Booth "Ok, so much for our plans," she whispered

"Awww they are even speaking in hushed tones!" Alexis said with a laugh as she sat on the bars of the platform boundary, knowing it would bug them.

Brennan glared at the teen, but couldn't help but smile.

Alexis threw her hands in the air "HA! I WIN THE BET!" Alexis screamed

"What bet?" Brennan asked confused

"I bet Hodgins that I was the only person that you wouldn't hit or hurt in any other way for bugging you. I just bugged you, and you laughed. I win!" Alexis said jumping off the bars "Fork over the money," she said holding her hand out

Hodgins sighed and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He handed a 20 dollar bill to Alexis and replaced his wallet in his pocket

Alexis smiled and slid the money in her pocket "Nice doing business with you," she said with a smile almost skipping back over to her seat on the bars

Booth laughed "That's my girl, knowing when to hold it and when to fold it," Booth said

"You know it," Alexis said with a smile "And you really should hold off on the poker talk, it may opt you to go and gamble, and we all know how well that turned out last time."

"I haven't gambled in years," Booth corrected

"Then why did Brennan have to slap your hand when you were reaching for a keno card?!" Alexis asked

Booth opened his mouth to talk but then closed it having no reply. Brennan looked to him and smiled, he was so cute when he was beaten in a verbal fight

Hodgins sighed loudly and pulled his wallet out "Again, God!" he said pulling out another 20 dollars and giving it to Alexis

"You bet on me too?" Booth asked

Alexis shrugged and put the money in her pocket "Easy money," she said

At that moment Angela walked to the crowd. Brennan almost fell when Angela wrapped her in a tight hug

'"Angela," Brennan choked when she couldn't breathe "Please release some pressure on my neck."

Angela pulled back and smiled "I'm sorry Sweetie. I'm just so happy, now it's official, you are late to work and you show up with Booth!"

"I'm not late," Brennan said "I am supposed to be in here by 8:30, and it's only now just 8:28."

"Yes but this is late for you," Angela pointed out "Normally you are here at 6:30, if not earlier."

"Or you just never go home," Alexis added

Angela nodded

Alexis' eyes grew wide "Did you say it was 8:28?" she asked

Brennan looked to her watch again "Its 8:29 now, why?"

Alexis jumped up and grabbed her bag near her feet "I'm going to be late for my test," she said "It starts at 8:45 and it takes me 20 minutes to get there."

Booth handed over his keys to his SUV hesitantly "Take her," he said sadly "But BE CAREFUL."

Alexis smiled and took the keys and ran to the door "I will be I promise," she said "Wish me luck," she said running out the door and into the SUV. She flipped the sirens on and sped down the road

Booth sighed sadly and Brennan patted his hand "It's a car," she pointed out

"But it's MY car," Booth pointed out

"Yeah like you are his girl," Hodgins pointed out

"I'm sure he would be more angry then sad if someone tried to take Bren for a ride," Angela said to Hodgins

Booth's eyes widened and he clapped his hands together "OK ON ANOTHER NOTE," he said desperate to change the topic "If we could keep mine and Bones' relationship on the down low that would be great thanks," Booth said quickly

"Why would you want to keep it a secret?" Zack asked walking to the platform with a skull in his hand

"Is that our John Doe?" Brennan asked

"Yes," Zack said "I found fractures to his mandible consistent with constant blows to his jaw."

"Have you found anything else from his other bones?" Brennan asked

"Yes, his radius and ulna have fractures consistent with defense against an attack," Zack said "And something else, the temporal bone is bowed inward, a very hard blow to the head."

"Is this cause of death?" Brennan asked

"Yes Dr. Brennan, there are blood stains in the skull, suggesting heavy bleeding in his brain," Zack said

"Very Good Zack," Brennan said "Is the skeleton set out?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

"Ok, I will come back with you and help identify our John Doe," Brennan said

"Good," Booth said "The Squints are occupied, and now I have nothing to do because I have no car," Booth said almost bitterly

"Do you have paperwork to finish at your office?" Brennan asked turning around to look at him

"Probably," Booth said

"I can drive you over," Brennan said "Zack can you catalogue your findings and search for any other fractures while I drive Booth over?" Brennan asked

"Of Course," Zack said

"Bones, you don't have to drive me, I can just walk over," Booth said

"No because walking too far will make your back hurt," Brennan said "Come on," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door

"Aw, holding hands," Angela said

Brennan rolled her eyes "I'll be right back." She said

********

"You didn't have to walk up with me," Booth said

Brennan smiled "I wanted too, I wanted to stay with you just a little bit more before I am harassed by Angela."

Booth slung his arm around her shoulder "Aw how sweet," he said mimicking Angela

Brennan smiled and laughed placing her arm around Booth's back and resting her head against his shoulder

Booth led them into his office and closed the door. He sighed as he looked at his desk "I do have a lot of paperwork," he sighed

"Do you want me to stay and help you?" Brennan offered

Booth smiled and rubbed her back "Nah, It will keep me busy. Go to work, I will get one of the agents to drive me over later and we can go out and get something to eat for lunch. Sound ok?"

Brennan nodded "Sound's perfect," she said to admit, even though it was what they normally did, it was different now that they were together.

Booth smiled and rested his hand around her neck and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her passionately, hoping that none of his fellow FBI agents were staring

Brennan rested her hands on his sides and moaned into his kiss when she felt his tongue tickling the soft skin of her mouth

Someone cleared their throat, and the two tore apart

"Uh…yes?" Booth asked his hands still resting on Brennan's neck

"More paperwork from the boss," the young man said handing it to him "I would be careful doing that around here. I don't think Cullen would like it."

Brennan chuckled and touched her finger tips to her kiss swollen lips, "He is probably right."

"Yeah, so we will continue this after dinner tonight?" he asked

Brennan smiled and nodded "It's a date," she said reaching up and kissing him once again before walking to the door of his office "Call me if you want early bail," she said

Booth chuckled "Will do," he said waving as she strutted her way out of his office and to the elevator

Booth sighed and sat in his chair. Their first date was tonight and believe it or not, he was nervous.

Booth laughed at himself and started on his paperwork, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to see a text message from Brennan

He pushed the 'Read' button and read the message

'I miss you,' it read

He smiled to himself and texted back 'I miss you too. But it is only a few hours, I will be there at 11, I promise'

Brennan smiled when she read the message and replied 'Can't wait.'


	37. 1st Date Prep

1st date Prep

Alexis tiredly opened the door too Brennan's apartment and laid her bag full of books on the floor, she tiredly made her way to the couch and collapsed

Brennan walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and looked at her "Are you ok?" she asked

"7 hour test…" Alexis murmured into the pillow she held to her face "Brain Drained."

"I need your help," Brennan said

"Brain drained," Alexis repeated

"I don't know what to wear to Booth and I's first date," Brennan said

Alexis sat up when she heard 'first date' and smiled "And I'm back!"

Brennan smiled, knowing she had accomplished

Alexis stood up and walked to Brennan's room, with Brennan following behind her

"Alright let's go into the magical world of your closet," Alexis said

"There is no such thing as magic and there is nothing magical about by closet," Brennan said

"That is where you are wrong Brennan!" Alexis said "When you have been with Booth long enough, and every time you make love with him, and his touch can still send electrical shocks through your body, that is magic."

Brennan opened her mouth to object but Alexis turned and pressed her index finger to her lips "When it happens, you will know it. Just wait."

Brennan nodded

"Alright so what do you what to go with conservative or flirty?' Alexis asked looking through the enormous amount of clothes in the walk in closet.

"I don't know, which is why I asked you," Brennan pointed out

"How 'bout we mix it up a little," Alexis said reaching forward and pulling out a loose and low cut red tang top, along with a white cover that rested halfway down her back

"Alright, so here is the conservative…" Brennan guessed

Alexis smiled and pulled out a jean mini skirt. The ends were frayed and most of the skirt was either a light blue or a faded brown look, to make it look almost beachy.

Brennan looked at the skirt and then to Alexis "I haven't worn that in a very long time," she pointed out

"Well you won't be able to say that anymore," Alexis said taking the clothes from her and pushing her out of the closet

Brennan smiled and took the clothes from her and walked into the bathroom to get changed

"You should straighten your hair," Alexis suggested

"Ok, do you want to do that for me while I do my make up?" Brennan asked behind the closed door

"Sure, turn the straightener on and I will do it," Alexis said looking through her jewelry trying to find something that would go with her outfit

Brennan walked out of the bathroom changed into the outfit, the shirt dipping to the middle of her chest, revealing the line creased by her breasts and hanging tightly to her chest, but then loosening up around her waist. The shirt covered the top of the skirt, which only reached mid thigh, maybe not even. The white cover fit her arms perfectly, the sleeves stopping at her elbows and the back of it resting just below the beginning of the curve in her back.

Alexis let out a low whistle "Wow," she said

"Does it look ok?" Brennan asked

"You look amazing, and you are going to surprise Booth, which is a very good thing," Alexis pointed out

Brennan smiled and ran the brush through her hair again "The straightener is heating up, and my hair is finally dry, so when it is ready I will tell you," she said continuing to brush the tangles from her hair

"Ok," Alexis said picking up a small necklace, with a skull and cross bones with small diamonds in the eyes and nose of the skull, along with down the length of the crossed bones "You should wear this," she said

Brennan smiled and took the necklace in her hand "Booth got this for me last Christmas, but I was always scared of losing it."

"Well wear it tonight, he will be excited to see it," Alexis said taking the clasp apart and resting the charm against Brennan's chest as she brought the chains behind her neck and clasped them.

Brennan reached up and ran her fingers over the necklace and smiled "This was one of the best gifts I ever got," she said with a smile

"Other than Booth?" Alexis asked enticingly

Brennan looked confused "I don't recall Booth being wrapped in wrapping paper, or in a small box," Brennan said

Alexis laughed and walked into the bathroom and took the straightener in her hands, she clamped the plates together "Come come, beauty time."

Brennan followed and took out the necessities from her make-up bag. The lip stick, the conceler, the eye liner, the mascara, the blush, and the eye shadow.

Alexis took pieces of Brennan's hair and fed them through the straightener, pulling her natural waves into a waterfall of brown hair. She finished straightening her hair and pulled it behind her ears. She took parts of the hair behind her ears and pulled it forward, making it look like parts of her hair were pulled back and lost.

Brennan brushed the blush along her cheeks and put it back in her make-up bag. She made a few last minute adjustments to her make-up and straightened her shirt, and attempted to pull the skirt down to cover more of her legs.

"You look amazing," Alexis commented

Brennan smiled "Thanks," she said

"What time is he coming to pick you up?"

"Around 6," Brennan said looking at her watch "He should be here soon."

"Alright, what shoes are you going to wear?" Alexis asked

"Black heels," Brennan said

"Good choice," Alexis nodded

Brennan smiled and slipped the heels on her feet, adding a good 2-3 inches to her height

The two turned to look towards the door as they heard a knock on the door

"Want me to answer it or you want to do the honors?" Alexis asked

"I think that I should, if you answer you will invite him in and then we will never leave," Brennan said with a laugh

Alexis nodded "Good point." She said

Brennan smiled and walked towards the door, she checked the peep hole making sure that it was Booth, and of course, it was. She opened the door and smiled by his sudden reaction

Booth's eyes widened and scanned her body, stopping to stare at her cleavage and her amazing legs.

Brennan smiled to herself and turned her back "We will be back later, have fun," Brennan said grabbing her purse and backing out of the door

Alexis nodded "Have fun," she said waving

Brennan stepped back pressing her back into his chest "Hey," she said seductively

"Hi," Booth said with a smile, automatically wrapping his arms around her waist

Brennan turned her back and locked her lips with hers, for a breath-taking and hot kiss

Booth smiled when the two broke apart "Ready to go?" he asked

Brennan nodded "When you are," she said

Booth held his hand out, and Brennan placed her small feminine hand into his strong large hand and allowed him to lead her towards the elevator.


	38. The Famous First Date

The Famous First Date

Brennan never really knew what a real first date was. Normally it was dinner, and if she was interested in a man physically she would invite him upstairs, no emotions, no consequences, but tonight was different.

Booth did the usual with dinner, but it was different sitting with him. Talking to him, it was so…natural.

They seemed to talk for hours before their check came

Booth being the gentleman he was, picked up the tab and helped her from her chair.

They walked from the restaurant and walked hand in hand down the street

"Do you have a specific place you want to go too?" Booth asked

Brennan shook her head "No, lead the way," she urged

Booth smiled and led her down the streets of Washington. The two walked slowly and after a while they came onto one of the many and most beautiful bays that surrounded D.C.

Booth led Brennan down to the edge of the water so they could look out to the ocean stretching beyond the bay.

Booth took his seat first, crossing his legs and pulling Brennan down to sit comfortably in his lap.

The couple smiled as they sat close together taking in the natural beauty that nature offered, and seldom appreciated

Booth wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and laid his head against hers taking in the floral scent residing in her hair

Brennan was mesmerized by the different colors in the sky at that moment. The yellow disc floated behind the water as the sky was painted with deep pinks, bright oranges and yellows, along with light and medium purples all fading to a dark navy.

"It's beautiful," she whispered

Booth shrugged behind her "It is, but I have something even more beautiful resting in my arms," he whispered in her ear

Brennan blushed and smiled "How can you do that?" she asked

Booth tilted his head in confusion "Do what?" he asked

"Make me blush at everything you say," Brennan said

Booth smiled and leaned forward kissing the flushed skin on her cheeks "Maybe because I am telling you the truth, and you believe me."

Brennan smiled and blushed again

"See," Booth said placing another kiss on her cheek

Brennan smiled and rested her forehead against his, laughing when he tilted his head up to kiss her nose

Brennan shivered as the wind picked up

"Are you cold?" Booth asked

Brennan nodded "A little," she said

Booth smiled and shrugged out of his jacket, he brought it around her back and pulled the lapels towards him, pushing her chest into his, "You're wearing the necklace I got you," he said with a smile

Brennan wiggled slightly, pushing her body closer to his "Yes I am," she said with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Want to head back home?" he asked quietly

Brennan smiled and pressed her lips to his ear "As long as you stay the night," she said running her fingers up his chest

Booth smiled and jumped up quickly, lifting Brennan into his arms "No problem," he said carrying her to his car

*******

Brennan laid on her side, covered in nothing but her light white sheet as she stared at the back of the muscular man lying naked beside him.

"Bones, why are you staring at me?" he mumbled

"Wait how did you…?" Brennan asked

Booth turned over on his back, "Ex- Sniper remember?"

"Oh sorry didn't know that being a sniper made you clairvoyant too," Brennan said sarcastically

Booth stretched and ran his hand over his face, he leaned up and looked at the clock "It's 1 in the morning, why aren't you asleep?" he asked

Brennan shrugged "I don't know I just can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep lately, and I don't know why."

Booth smiled and leaned down "Maybe it's all of your extracurricular activities before bed," he whispered before kissing the skin below her ear

Brennan squealed as Booth bit the soft skin and laughed "It very well may be that," she agreed

Booth smiled "Ok, what helps you get to sleep?" he asked

Brennan shrugged "I don't know I normally just fall asleep."

"Did your…" Booth started and then stopped

"Did my what?" Brennan asked

"Did your mother do anything to help you sleep at night?" Booth asked hesitantly

Brennan shook her head sadly "I never needed it," she said

Booth huffed and then smiled "I have an idea," he said lying against his arm

"What?" Brennan asked

Booth motioned for Brennan to come closer "Come here," he said

Brennan moved closer and laid her head in the part of his neck between his head and his shoulder. Booth wrapped his arms tight around her and rested his head on hers. His fingers started moving in large circles up and down her back, his finger tips barley touching her skin

"Mmmm," Brennan moaned into his neck

"Sssh," Booth said starting to rock her softly, while continuing his 'massage'

Brennan felt her eyes grow heavy and she lightly rested one hand on his chest and one on his back

Booth continued rocking her and running his fingers over her back. Then added kisses to her hair and whispers escaping into her ear

Brennan eventually fell asleep, and the last words she heard from Booth were quiet but sincere. She knew he meant it, when he whispered 'I love you.'


	39. Waiting For Results

**HA the song in this chapter is called Hell to Sell by The Audition. I went through some bands and listened to the songs and picked out some B/B songs, so if you like my type of music and need B/B music for your playlist ask me, I know which ones are which xD  
**

**The end is coming soon (wow that makes me sound like the apocalyspe is on the way. Don't worry we are ok) BUT IM WRITING A SEQUEL. SO REVIEW AND ADD MY AS AN AUTHOR ALERT SO YOU SEE SOME OF MY ONE SHOT PREVIEWS AND THE BEGINNING CHAPTERS WHEN THE SEQUEL COMES OUT**

Waiting for Results

After a long week of testing, Alexis was happy to retire to the Jeffersonian "FINALLY!" she screamed

Angela looked up from her drawing and smiled "Finally done?" she asked

"Yes, and I am glad," Alexis said walking up the stairs and setting down her bag full of books, making a huge banging noise

"Geez, how many books do you have in there?" Hodgins asked

"To damn many," Alexis said sitting in one of the stray chairs

"Do you think you did fairly well?" Zack asked, still keeping his eyes on the x-rays in his hand

"I would say so," Alexis said "Nothing was that hard, it was just too long."

"When do you get the results back?" Hodgins asked

"Anywhere from 2 days to 2 weeks," Alexis said

"Ouch," Hodgins pointed out

Alexis shrugged "No big deal, much more time to work on our music," Alexis pointed out

Hodgins laughed "You got any ideas?"

Alexis looked behind her to see Brennan and Booth in her office, sitting closely together discussing their case "One," she said slyly

Hodgins and Angela followed her gaze, and Angela gave her a mischievous grin "I think I know what it will be about…" she said

Alexis smiled and walked to her bag taking out her notebook, she took her seat and glanced behind her, smiled then started writing the music

"How is it possible for you to write an entire song in only a few minutes?" Zack asked almost confused

Alexis shrugged and continued writing "I don't know. When I get inspired I know what I want to write, what I want to say, and what it will sound like."

Hodgins laughed as he read the lines that she wrote down "I like this song already," he said

"That sounds SO wrong," Alexis pointed out "Especially when it's about Booth and Brennan. It makes you sound like you watch them through their window because all of the TV porno is so soft-core," she said with a loud laugh

Hodgins laughed "Or maybe the aliens told me about it in explicit detail."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Angela murmured

"What was that?" Hodgins asked sarcastically

"I love you Hodgy," Angela said with a smile

Hodgins laughed "That's what I thought."

"OK!" Alexis said throwing her notebook down "It's done, now I'll be right back," Alexis said jumping over the bars of the platform and jogging towards Brennan's office. Alexis burst through Brennan's door and grabbed the guitar leaning against the wall "Hi…" she said "Bye…" she said just as quickly running out and closing the door.

Brennan looked at her door confused, and Booth's eyes wandered to see everyone gathered on the platform near her "That was odd…" Brennan pointed out

"Not so much," Booth said pointing towards the group "I bet she wrote another song."

Brennan smiled "Want to go listen?" she asked

"It's most likely about us if she didn't pull us out," Booth said doubtfully and then smiled "Let's go."

Brennan and Booth snuck out of her office and his towards the back of the platform, listening intently to see what everyone was so excited about.

Alexis played the beginning chords of the song, all low and deep, but fun to listen to. Alexis opened her mouth and started on the words

"Come with me if you want to see anything worthwhile, my child

I'll show you anything and everything

Go to heaven for the weather

But to hell to sell your soul

I'll show you where mine went so long ago

Teach you everything you need to know

The way to love and feel it in your bones

Grab the sheets and make her toes ravel

Her lips whisper

She wants you, Oh!"

Booth smiled "I was right," he whispered into Brennan's ear

Brennan turned her head "About what?" she asked confused

"It's about us," Booth pointed out

"The more you listen to me, you'll see

Everything that you need to be, for me

I'll show you all that you need, to be

The greatest lover to come after me

Oh, I can show if you want to know exactly how to say her name

To make her scream and shout, but not from pain

Ecstasy is all that she'll feel when you kiss her lightly

It's frightening

There is no room for sparks, show her lightening," Alexis saying the last line mischievously making Hodgins and Angela burst out laughing, and leaving Zack confused.

Booth smiled to himself, and gave himself an inward chuckle

"Teach you everything you need to know

The way to love and feel it in your bones

Grab the sheets and make her toes ravel

Her lips whisper

She wants you, Oh!

The more you listen to me, you'll see

Everything that you need to be, for me

I'll show you all that you need, to be

The greatest lover to come after me

I can't wait to see inside

See exactly what you're made of

I can see right through your eyes

See exactly where you came from

I'll take you out around the town

I will break you down

I'll leave you high and dry, girl

I'll make your body cry, girl

I'll make your body

Make your body

Make your body cry out!"

Brennan smiled _He sure does!_ She screamed to herself

"Teach you everything you need to know

The way to love and feel it in your bones

Grab the sheets and make her toes ravel

Her lips whisper

She wants you, Oh!

Come on girl and take a ride with me

Take your time and lose your need for speed

I'll take it slow and make you lose control

Your lips whisper

I want you, Oh!

The more you listen to me, you'll see

Everything that you need to be, for me

I'll show you all that you need, to be

The greatest lover to come after me

The more you listen to me, you'll see

Everything that you need to be, for me

I'll show you all that you need, to be

The greatest lover to come after me."

Alexis smiled as Angela gave her an approving look "Love it," she said

Brennan pulled Booth out "We do too," she said happily

Alexis laughed "I knew you guys were there, and I'm glad you like it."

"How did you know we were here?" Booth asked

"You don't whisper as quietly as you think," Alexis pointed out

"Oh that's true," Booth said

"Ok wait a minute, I'm confused," Zack said

Hodgins, Alexis and Booth all threw their head back "Here come the sex questions," Alexis said

"So this is about a sexual relationship?" Zack asked

"Yes, about them," Alexis said pointing to Booth and Brennan behind her

"That is slightly disturbing," Zack said

"Yes, but see it's disturbing if you know who it's about. If you don't then you just assume it's about some random couple," Alexis said

"But I know who it is about," Zack said

"Then pretend you don't," Hodgins said

"Ok, one more question," Zack said

Booth and Brennan walked onto the platform and stood near Angela "And that is?" Angela asked

"What did it mean when you said 'There's no room for sparks, show her lightening'?" Zack said

Alexis let out a maniacal laugh "Angela you think we can get a demonstration?" Alexis asked

Angela looked over Booth and Brennan "I don't know," she said

Booth turned his head slowly and looked at Angela "I got the hint," Booth said

"Ok, so what are you waiting for?" Alexis said

"Give me my intro," Booth said like a little kid

Alexis rolled her eyes and urged Angela to say it

"Ok Zack, when she said 'There's no room for sparks, show her lightening' she meant this," Angela said pointed to Booth and Brennan

Booth took his cue and quickly cupped Brennan's face in his, bringing her lips to his, making Brennan gasp. He took her tongue in his and pulled them into his mouth, massaging her tongue with his. A lust filled moan escaped Brennan's throat before the two pulled away reluctantly.

Zack still looked slightly confused

"Passion," Alexis said simply

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Zack said

"Because this," Alexis said motioning towards the couple still leaning against each other "Is SO much hotter."

"True that," Angela said

One of the guards walked up the platform "This is for you Alexis," he said handing her a letter

Alexis took the letter "Thanks," she said and looked down to the return address "It's from the board, that's weird." She said

"Your test results?" Brennan asked

"Yeah, it's sooner, a lot sooner then they said they would send it," Alexis said opening the letter and taking out the folded piece of paper.

Alexis read over the words and smiled "I passed, actually I got a perfect score," Alexis said handing the paper to Booth

"Geez," Booth said "That is a high score."

"That's fantastic Alexis congratulations," Brennan said

Alexis smiled "Thanks."

"Are you going to apply for colleges now?" Brennan asked

Alexis nodded "I have one in mind," she said

"Which is that?" Hodgins asked

"West Virginia University. One of the best forensic schools in the nation," Alexis said "And I was born in West Virginia."

"A mountaineer eh?" Booth asked

"You know it," Alexis said happily

"A mountain deer?" Brennan asked

Booth laughed "The Mountaineers are the mascot for West Virginia. Mountaineer foot ball, I watched a few games, they are pretty good," Booth said

"Good? HA they are great," Alexis said

"Do you need to print out an application?" Brennan asked

"Already filled one out, just need a copy of my score," Alexis said "And then I can mail it."

"Alright, do you want me to go copy it?" Brennan asked

"If you want," Alexis said

Brennan nodded and took the paper from Booth's hands "Be right back," she said walking off the platform steps and striding towards another part of the building

Brennan came back soon and handed a copy of the scores to Alexis. Alexis smiled "Thanks," she said as she slipped it into her notebook "I'll send these out tonight," she said

Brennan smiled "What do you want to apply for?" Brennan asked

"Forensic Anthropology and Toxicology obviously," Alexis began "Photography, and I know Booth won't like my other choice," she said with a smile

Booth looked at her confused and slung his arm around Brennan's shoulders "I'm sure as long as you aren't a professional hooker I would be ok," he insisted

"I don't know…" Alexis said

"Just tell us what it is," Hodgins insisted

"Naval Science," Alexis said

"EW!" Booth screamed "NO WAY! Army beat Navy!"

Brennan looked at Booth confused "That can't be productive of our military branches are fighting with each other," she said

Alexis laughed "He is talking about the football teams. The army and the navy have football teams and they have to be the biggest rivals ever when it comes to sports."

"Why would they have football teams?" Brennan asked

"For the academies, like the Naval Academy in Maryland," Alexis said

"Oh," Brennan said

Alexis smiled "Chill out Booth," she said

Booth shook his head "The navy, ew," he repeated

"You aren't even in the army anymore," Alexis said taking an envelope out of her bag and placing her application and copy of her scores in it. She sealed it shut and wrote down the return address, the stamp and address to the school already written on it "I'm gonna go mail this," she said standing up and passing by the others to get downstairs

"NAVY BEAT ARMY!" she screamed

Booth laughed and ran down the steps and towards Alexis

Alexis looked behind her and turned quickly bolting the other way. Booth stopped and ran after her.

"You will never be able to catch me!" Alexis insisted

"Yes I will!" Booth said pushing forward

Alexis ran forward with Booth on her tail and turned around one of the poles, bolting towards the platform. She weaved through the desks and jumped onto the bars, pulling herself up and running down the steps and out the door "TOLD YOU!" she screamed

Booth laughed and leaned against the bars "How can she do that?" she asked

"She is very fit, she has a very high stamina and amazing upper and lower body strength," Brennan said

"Thanks Bones," Booth said

"You asked," Brennan said putting on her lab coat and latex gloves so she could examine the skeleton on the examination table

Booth smiled and walked up the platform, he wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist and pulled her up to stand up straight "I have to go, but I will be back later," he said leaning in to kiss her cheek "I love you," he whispered

"Aš tave myliu," Brennan replied with a smile

"What?" Booth asked

"You're going to have to figure it out," Brennan said with a sly smile before kissing him lightly and walking towards her office


	40. Love Talk

**AN: WARNING! Only one more chapter! Im sorry if Im making you all depressed, but don't worry the sequel is coming soon**

**And by soon, I mean the beginnning chapter will be like in a couple days**

Love Talk

Alexis sat on the couch of Brennan's apartment, looking at different colleges on the laptop Brennan kept at the house.

Alexis' phone started ringing beside her, she picked up the device and looked at the caller I.D. she clicked 'accept' and put the phone to her ear "Booth what's up?" she asked

"I need your help," Booth said as he clicked through web pages on the internet

"Ok, and what do you need help with?" Alexis asked

"Bones said something to be in some weird language and it's bugging me because I can't figure out what she said!" Booth said aggravated

"What am I? The Webster's translator or something?" Alexis asked sarcastically

"No, but I can't figure it out," Booth said

"What makes you think I can?" Alexis asked

"Because you lived in a library," Booth said rubbing his temples

"So, that doesn't mean that I am the magical guru of the languages

"JUST HELP ME," Booth screamed

"Ok," Alexis said with a laugh "What did it sound like?" Alexis asked

"Azz tave or tape or something and maliyou mayo or I DON'T KNOW," Booth screamed

"Aš tave myliu?" Alexis asked

"YES!" Booth said "What does it mean?"

"It means 'I Love you' in Lithuanian," Alexis said

"Really," Booth said with a sly smile, standing up, grabbing his jacket and keys and walking out of his office

"Yes," Alexis said

"She said she loved me?" Booth asked

"If you interpreted it right then yeah," Alexis said

"Huh, ok. Thanks," Booth said

"No problem, what are you going to do now?" Alexis asked

"Go see her," Booth said pulling himself into his SUV

"Yeah I can't wait to hear how that goes down," Alexis said sarcastically

"Me too," Booth said with a smile "Got to go," he said

"Ok, Bye," Alexis said hanging up the phone

Booth hung up the phone and drove to the Jeffersonian. He sped down the street and parked in his usual spot. He jumped from his seat and walked through the glass doors, to be greeted by the guards. Booth nodded his usual greeting and scanned his card to get access onto the platform. Booth made his way to Brennan and pulled her around, he pushed her against the examination table, placing his hands firmly on the edges, making sure she couldn't move.

"May I help you?" Brennan asked agitatedly

"You said you loved me," Booth said with a smile

"And it took you…3 hours to figure that out?"

"I don't speak Laugilan or whatever it was," Booth said

"Lithuanian," Brennan corrected

"Same difference to me, because I can't speak in it. But you said you loved me," Booth said with a smile

"No, I didn't."

Booth tilted his head in confusion, but Brennan soon clarified

"I said I LOVE you not LOVED you, there is a difference," Brennan said matter-of-factly

Booth smiled and ran his finger along her throat. He locked his finger under her chin and brought her lips to his.

Brennan let out a slight moan, before pulling away to the sound of a clearing throat

"Here is your file Dr. Brennan," Zack said handing the file to her

"Thank you Zack," Brennan said taking the file from him, and opening it to read the contents inside

Booth smiled "I have to go," he said "But I'll come back around 7 to pick you up."

"But Booth," Brennan said "I have a lot of work to do, I can't finish it all within, 6 hours," Brennan said glancing at her watch

"Then do as much as you can, and save it for later," Booth said holding onto her arms

"But," Brennan began but was cut off by a silencing kiss

"I will see you soon," Booth said leaning up to kiss her forehead "I love you."

"Jag älskar dig också," Brennan said

Booth looked confused

"It means I love you too," Brennan said

"In?"

"Swedish," Brennan said

"Ok," Booth said leaning down to kiss her lightly "See you later."

"Alright," Brennan said with a smile as she watched the man she love practically skip down the steps. She grunted as she felt a body propel against hers

"You told him!" Alexis screamed her arms squeezing Brennan

Brennan smiled "Yes I did, and when did you show up?"

"About 3 minutes ago," Alexis said

"Great, and how did you know I told him?" Brennan asked

"Because he called me for the translation," Alexis said

"I see," Brennan said

"It was funny as hell," Alexis said bringing her arms back "He was so frustrated he couldn't figure it out."

Brennan chuckled _He's always so hot when he is angry_

"Dirty thoughts," Alexis said seeing her facial expression, a sly grin plastered on her face

Brennan looked to her confused "You can read minds now?" she asked

"No but it was obvious," Alexis said

"Ok, so is there any other reason you are here?" Brennan asked

"Harsh," Alexis said

Brennan laughed "No offense," she added "I just thought you would be spending the day looking at other colleges, like you have been for the last few weeks."

"I don't need to anymore," Alexis said

"What?" Brennan asked confused

Alexis held up a letter, with the West Virginia University logo plastered in the corner

Brennan took the letter from her hand and pulled the paper out "Oh Alexis," she said

Alexis smiled "I got in." she said

Brennan smiled and pulled the teen into a strong embrace "Congratulations," she whispered

"Thanks," Alexis said, her hands resting on Brennan's back

"Does Booth know?" Brennan asked

"Not yet," Alexis said "I will tell him later though."

"When do you leave?" Brennan asked sadly

Alexis sighed and pulled back "In 2 weeks."

"2 weeks?" Brennan asked

"Yeah," Alexis said "But don't worry, I will call you constantly, and purposely make sure I call you during the most likely time that you and Booth will be having sex, it will be like I never left."

Brennan laughed "You promise?"

"For sure," Alexis said

Brennan smiled "You should go to the bureau, go tell Booth."

"You sure?" Alexis asked

"Yeah," Brennan insisted "I will see you at home."

"Ok," Alexis said, "See you later."

Brennan smiled in goodbye, and pulled back the tears as she watched her walk away


	41. Last Goodbye

**AN: LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE!**

**I want to thank everyone for supporting this so much and don't be sad, the sequel will come very very very soon.**

**I LOVES YOU ALL, THANK YOU SO MUCH**

Last Goodbye

Two weeks came and went to quickly for either Booth and Brennan. And before they knew it, Alexis was packed, and her and Rozalyn where saying their last goodbyes.

Alexis pulled Brennan closer to her "Don't worry," Alexis said "I will call you all the time, and you can come over anytime you want. A case might just pull you in my direction, and don't think twice to stop by."

Brennan nodded into her shoulder "I will," she said quietly

"I will keep you updated on everything in my life, and you can give me quizzes whenever you want, to make sure I am using my time wisely," Alexis said with a laugh

Brennan chuckled and pulled back with a smile

Alexis touched her cheek and moved to pull Booth into a hug "You take care of her," she whispered

Booth smiled "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else," he said

Alexis pulled back and shoved her hand into his chest "Good," she said

Rozalyn walked over and licked Brennan's hand

Brennan smiled and leaned down, scratching the dogs head "I will miss you Rozy," Brennan said "But you will come back soon ok?"

Rozalyn panted and barked

Brennan smiled "Good. Make sure Alexis stays out of trouble."

Rozalyn barked again and licked Brennan's face

Booth knelt down and scratched Rozalyn's back

Rozalyn barked and licked Booth's face

Alexis smiled and laughed

Brennan looked up "Did you say goodbye to everyone else?" she asked

"Yeah this morning. I went over to the Jeffersonian and said goodbye," Alexis said

Brennan nodded "Alright, well it's time you should get going."

Alexis nodded and threw one of her bags over her shoulder "Walking out with me?" she asked

"Of course," Brennan said, pulling Booth up with her

Alexis smiled and walked out the door, with Brennan following behind her

Booth followed his girl friend and turned around "Come on Rozy!" he said

Rozalyn barked and ran forward bolting into the elevator as Alexis stepped over into the metal contraption

Brennan pressed her back to the cold metal, and Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder, placing a light kiss to her temple, comforting her

Brennan smiled and leaned her head against her shoulder, wrapping both of her arms around his waist

The elevator crashed at the ground floor, and the occupants walked out. Alexis walked to the car that Brennan was so kind to buy her, and threw her bag in the back seat with her other luggage

Alexis opened the passenger side door and whistled "Come on Rozy," she said

Rozalyn jumped into the passenger's seat and settled down

Brennan and Booth chuckled

Alexis closed the door and walked to the couple that acted as her parents ever since she met them

She wrapped her arms around them both, pulling them close to her "I love you guys," she whispered

The two smiled "We love you too," they whispered in unison

Alexis smiled and pulled back

Brennan gave her a weak smile "Call me when you get to Morgantown," she said

"I will, I will call you whenever we stop," Alexis said

"Good," Booth finished for her

Alexis gave them a last hug and kissed them on their cheeks

Brennan and Booth took their turns, each giving her a goodbye kiss to her forehead "I love you," they muttered

"I love you too," she finished walking backwards towards the driver's side of the car

"Drive safe," Booth said

"I will," Alexis said

"Good Luck," Brennan chocked out, her eyes glossed over

"Thanks," Alexis said pulling herself into the car and closing the door. She started the engine and buckled her seat belt. She pulled back until they were standing near the passenger side window. She rolled the window down and smiled as Rozalyn ducked her head out, licking their hands

Booth and Brennan laughed and brushed the top of the dogs head "See you later Rozy," Booth said

Alexis waved and rolled the window up slightly, she pulled the car back, and rolled out towards the street

Booth and Brennan waved her off, and watched as the car sped towards the direction of West Virginia

Booth pulled Brennan into a hug, his hand running through her hair "Don't worry," he said "Everything will be ok."

Brennan smiled "I know," she said, taking the back of her hand and brushing it over the tears sliding down her cheek

"Hey," Booth said cupping her face in his hands, bringing her eyes to his "I love you," he whispered

Brennan smiled "I love you too," she said, noticing how freely she said it now

Booth leaned forward and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to him again "Want me to make you something to eat?"

Brennan gave him a weak smile and nodded "I would like that."

Booth smiled "Let's go," she said, pulling on her hand

Brennan followed, and as they entered the elevator her phone started ringing

"Brennan," she said, masking her cracking voice

"Miss me?" Alexis asked

Brennan chuckled "Yes we do," she said wrapping her arm around Booth's back

Alexis chuckled "Good, because I miss you guys too. But I will make sure to annoy you constantly."

"I'm looking forward to it," Brennan said with a smile

"Ok, I got to go. I'm pretty sure it's illegal to talk on the phone while driving, and there are cops everywhere," Alexis said, stopping at a red light

"Ok," Brennan said "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too," Alexis said "Mom."

Brennan smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. She shut her phone and looked to Booth

"Is everything ok?" he asked as the elevator doors parted

"Yeah," Brennan said "Everything is perfectly fine," she said

Booth smiled and kissed her head "You know I love you right?"

Brennan smiled "You won't let me forget," she said

"Which is precisely why I tell you it all the time," Booth said into her hair, leading her into her apartment

Brennan tore from his grasp and turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his chest

"Stay tonight," she whispered

Booth smiled running his fingers through her hair "Of course I will." He whispered

Brennan smiled and kissed the bare skin of his chest, revealed by the few unbuttoned buttons on the top of his shirt

Booth smiled and pulled her lips to his, lifting her into his arms, and off her feet

Brennan groaned as her phone rang, she sighed and answered "Brennan?" she said annoyed

"HA I KNEW IT!" Alexis screamed

"Wow that is very annoying," Brennan pointed out

"Hey love me or hate me baby," Alexis said with a smile

"I love you girl, but don't push it," Brennan advised

"You know me better," Alexis said

"That's the scary part," Brennan said

"Alright, continue with what you were doing," Alexis said

"I would like too."

"K, enjoy," Alexis said hanging her phone up

Brennan shut her phone and screamed as Booth scooped her up in his arms. He took the phone from her hand and turned it out, throwing it on the counter "Right now, you are mine," he said taking the path to her bedroom

"Then make me yours," Brennan whispered seductively

"I plan on it."


End file.
